That's Some Hot Tea!
by CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: They pass eachother in the halls of their memories, two-parallel lines never to touch unless a force pushes them. Do you know what that force is? There are infinite forces pushing them back to eachother over and over again. Kendra Jones has a dark past, one filled with tea, fire, and Peter Pan. Of course, me being the evil writer, they have to overcome many obstacles for love. PXOc
1. Preface

**Chapter One: Lemon Tea**

I looked down at my best friend, one who've I've begun to have feelings for, something we agreed we would never have for each other all those centuries ago when we first began to be friends. I was breaching our 'contract' but how could I not? He was beautiful and kind and so so smart even if there would always be this seed of hatred somewhere and dormant, but I had stopped it from growing.

His eyes looked at me in wonder, something I've only seen a few times before, as he touched my pale flesh, warmth radiating and his calloused hands reaching up to cup my chin. "Kendra?" He asked, not sure if he believed it or not.

"It's me, it's me," I whispered, tears falling down my face as I shared with him something I thought I would only share with myself in the beginning.

"Shh, don't cry, why are you crying?" His eyes were tender and I heard a twig snap in the distance. We both looked up startled at the sound, his eyes hardening for a moment before softening at our best friend.

"Kendra?" The boy with no scars on his face, which was a surprise after living on this island for so long, looking back at us with wonder and amazement. I nodded and he ran to me, pulling me into his arms and laughing. I grabbed Pan and pulled him in as well and we laughed joyously. ooh

And then I woke up. The rest of the nightmare branding itself across my brain as it usually did, never letting me free of the torment. I looked at the corner of the room, the figure watching over me with a cruel and sadistic smile blooming on his face at the fear in my eyes.

I tried.

At least I had tried, at least I tried to stop him from growing into evil and bitter and cruel. But some seeds were destined to grow.


	2. August is a Creep

**Chapter Two: Peppermint Tea**

We had been riding for hours, from New York to Maine, Sebastian was coming out tomorrow and I just really wanted to get to the shop as soon as possible and if that meant tomorrow then I would get there the night before.

August being the mysterious wonder I knew he grew up to be, stopped his motorcycle right in front of the sheriff and her kid. He got off lazily and I slowly followed suit, not actually wanting to stay here much longer (I was just so excited) and got to him just in time for him to say, "Is this Storybrooke?"

It took them a moment to be confused, the kid giving me looks as Emma said, "Yeah."

"Anyplace to get a room 'round here?" I asked, wanting to move this along, August gave me a look that thoroughly expressed 'This is my mysterious introduction! Let me be mysterious and cryptic!'

"Uhh...you're staying?" Henry asked clearly confused.

"That's the plan," the wooden man beside me replied, "Just looking for a bed."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road, another two blocks."

"Thank you." We both turned around to go back to our bikes to hear Emma call,

"Hey, I didn't catch your name!"

"That's because we didn't say it!" He replied because he's August and he's in that creeper phase of his life where he's all mysterious and pops up everywhere. I gave August a look as we drove off on our bikes towards Granny's.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Someone was knocking at my door_...someone was knocking at my door...SOMEONE WAS KNOCKING AT MY DOOR!

I jolted up from the bed and scrambled to open it, the plaid covers tangling at my feet as I tripped just as I reached the doorway. I opened it with a sheepish grin to see my brother on the other side, a teasing smile gracing his lips. "Have a good night Kendra?"

"Yep!" I chirped, "I had a threesome with two guys who had serious STD problems without a condom or birth control! And then I went around town like a drunk lunatic wearing nothing but a pair of gloves and then had a raging party at the Mayor's front lawn before I went back to Granny's and got high off of white out markers!"

"So nothing?" He interpreted.

"Yes," I groaned, standing up and pulling him inside before flopping onto my bed and hiding under the covers. "When will this curse be oveeeerrrrrr!?"

Sebastian began to rub at my back before patting it and leaning down to whisper, "Guess what I brought you?"

I shot up immediately, "What!?" Sebastian pulled out a cup from behind his back and presented it to me, I moaned in pleasure when I got a good whiff and took a long sip from it.

"Peppermint tea my faaaaaaavvvvorite! Oh god I haven't had tea in like ten hours Sebastian thank you! I could die happily with no regrets."

"Really?" He questioned giving me a meaningful look before changing the topic into something lighter, "Without even seeing your beloved tea shop that I just got the keys to go into when we find Mr. Gold which we can check out as soon as you get dressed?" I squealed, I'm not ashamed of that fact, as I jumped out of bed, pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, socks, and quickly changed my long sleeping sweater for a black v neck and white vest. I pushed my feet into my red converse, placed a white beanie on my head, pulled my red fingerless gloves on my hands, and my black coat on. Sebastian looked at me impressed at my ability to do all of that in under five minutes. "That was quick."

"We have tea to get to!" I shouted as I ran for the door, down the stairs of the B&B, and out the door, not even bothering if Sebastian was behind me or not, I didn't even care where August went!

Sebastian ran out after me and we made our way down the streets, looking for the pawnshop and not bothering to ask anyone where it is. "So when does the moving van come?"

"Monday," it was Saturday, I only brought enough clothes for tomorrow. Oh well, I'll just buy some new ones.

"And everything is in the vans right?" I asked, the vans had both all the things for us to live _and _all of the things for the shop.

"Yes and yes Kendra the floors are definitely dark brown and we'll get the paint for the walls for the apartment and the shop and yes Kendra, tomorrow we'll make the signs and what not and paint everything and yes Kendra we'll open in a week because you are so crazy. And Kendra...?"

"Hmm?" I asked, making sure the checklist in my head was being followed.

"Relax, you look eighteen, try to act like one, at least calm down." I sighed and nodded, his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we continued on.

After many wrong turns and laughs, we found ourselves at the shop we were looking for. As the doorbell rang open, we entered inside to find a one Mr. Gold, he looked up from behind the counter and drowned in confusion at the sight of us. "Uh, hello! You must be Mr. Jones and Miss Jones!"

"Yes and you Mr. Gold?" I questioned excitedly.

"The same and I'm assuming you'll be wanting to see the shop?" Before I could exclaim loudly about how much I wanted to see the shop, Sebastian answered before me.

"Yes, very much so, my sister here has been waiting a very long time for this as you can see by her jumping." Rumple chuckled and I glared at him mockingly.

"Ah yes..." Mr. Gold replied pausing for a moment before pointing between us with his cane, he came around the counter and made his way to the door, "You two don't look alike in the slightest."

"Adopted, my parents adopted her when I was young, they died a few years ago, left us a fortune, and we decided to open up the shop," my brother explained.

"Tea though?"

"I LOVE tea! My brother just so happens to love me very much so." Mr. Gold nodded along as we made our way outside and down the streets. The bystanders began to look at us once they saw us. Huh, I guess it really _is _a small town.

"So the shop is a while down from Granny's Diner so you'll have to face with competition along with loyal customers so I do hope you realize that this shop will take a lot of work. The apartment above is fit for two and is yours, I come to collect rent the first Monday every month."

He finished his information when we came to a stop in front of a small shop on the corner of the street. Granny's was just down the road. Rumple waited outside obediently and expectantly and Sebastian looked at me too with that expression.

Pushing aside the murmuring of the storm and soft harsh words of my mind, I looked up at the store handle with awe surely glazing over in my eyes. I softly reached out for it like a baby would for its mother or blanket. I wanted this more than anything, this moment, this thought, this idea. There were only two things I truly wanted in this world now in this day and age. The first I could never return to, he would only shun me and then I would be left heartbroken. But the second….oh the second was right in front of me and this dream started long before I met him...long before I met anyone important. Memories of drawings and the aromas wafting into my nose washed over me in waves, cleansing me, making my eyes shine bright. Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

His encouraging smile made a tear slip out and my shaking hand pulled back the door, a soft breeze of cinnamon reached us. I gingerly traced the bare walls as I entered, looking at everything. I zoned out of the conversation as I took in the cream walls and dark brown wooden floors. Burgundy walls began to shade in front of my eyes, tables and high chairs that I envisioned began to materialize, and the imaginary smell of tea and croissants surrounded me in fine silk. The cold room began to warm and I could just see the customers buzzing around as soft spoken words of poetry flitted in and out and an old couple coming in on every Tuesday to share a turnover and a man with piercings selling me his piece of art before ordering a coffee, a teenager with her blonde hair in a high ponytail leafing through one of the books, and me, standing behind the register or in the kitchens doing what I love while Sebastian decorated another teacup, one that would be sold merely weeks later.

And I could see laughter and light flames, I could see soft barking of that dalmation I saw this morning and giving Mr. Gold his money with a smile even if we only fed a few people the past month, happy that we could do what we wanted. I didn't _need _to wait for the moving van to see it, I could see it clearly now, I could see every detail and face and every emotion that would ever flit across my face.

There was still that distinct hole in my heart, but somehow, this would be enough.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Gold's voice snapped me out of the bubble I had formed long, long ago. I whirled around, smiling widely at the two of them.

"We'll take it! Definitely take it," I announced happily. Sebastian nodded at in acceptance, the other man chuckled.

"Well then I'll see you around Miss Jones, warning though, there's a storm coming," Rumpelstiltskin warned.

"Isn't there though?" I replied with a twinkle surely in my eyes. We chuckled at our 'inside' joke and he left us in the store. I turned to Sebastian, "We need to get paint."

"Already?" he whined.

"Yes and I'm not waiting tomorrow, give me money. I'll get the paint, you go and get flowers."

"Why flowers?"

"We need to give something to Emma of course! She'll freak out, August will get mad, and I can go connect with Henry!"

"Why are you so interested in the boy?" my brother asked as he handed over a twenty.

"Because he has the heart of the truest believer, I just know it, and if Pan's coming to collect than someone's going to have to protect him!" I chirped as I left the store, leaving him there, "Oh and don't get crappy flowers Seb! Make them real pretty! And meet August and I at Granny's!" I didn't need to turn around to know that he rolled his eyes.

Skipping down the street, it was already raining but I didn't care, I was too excited. Popping into the store, I quickly bought the shade I wanted and then made my way back to Granny's Diner. It would take Sebastian at least half an hour to find the correct store _and _get proper flowers. By the time I got into the Diner it was thundering and wretchedly storming. I found August the creep sitting there at the table and I plopped across from him. "Hello friend!"

"Kendra," he nodded, "Interesting to see you here."

"Is it though? Is it really? Anyway, I need a slice of pie for this," I replied before getting up and ordering a slice. When I got back to my seat, Emma just opened up the door. "Incoming the Sheriff."

"Perfect," he replied with a grin.

"We need to talk," Emma spoke. _Oooohhh eery_!

"Why?" the smart ass across from me asked. I scooted over.

"Because….your suspicious."

"Sitting here?" he asked incredulously, "Out in the open? Drinking coffee?"

"I wonder what hell he'd have raised if ordered a donut," I added with a smirk, Emma glanced at me a with a frown.

"You were talking to Henry."

"You mean the little boy that went up to me asking questions? Is that unusual for him? Being curious and precocious?"

"What were you doing outside his house?" ever the sheriff questioned.

"My bike broke down. It happens," he replied. Bull shit August _of course_ it broke down.

"Your mysterious box, what's in it?" Now she's just fishing for answers.

"Its awfully frustrating isn't it, not knowing?" sometimes I _did _want to wipe that smug grin off of his face.

"Just tell me."

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No of course its not."

His head tilted, "You really want to know what's inside of it don't you?"

"No," August and I both gave her looks, "Well maybe." Sheriff Emma Swan plopped down next to me. I grinned at the boy across from us.

"I'm gonna make you wait," He decided, "I'm gonna make you wait a _long _time. Watch as I carry it around, hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment it'll become more tantalizing, your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration, never knowing, only guessing what could possible be inside that box?" Thunder rolled in the distance and my eyes began to glow in hidden mirth. Writers and their vocabulary. "Or…" August leaned over, "You could let me buy you a drink sometime, and I'll tell you right now!"

"You want to buy me a drink?"

""Yes."

"Okay. A drink it is," Emma decided. August smiled and leaned forward to pick up the box. I moved my dish just in time for him to plop it down and start opening the latches. And then the typewriter was revealed. I smiled at the baby before us, one of the many things we bonded over was our love for writing. "Really?" Emma asked in surprise.

"I'm a writer," August explained.

"That's why you're here?"

"I find this place provides….inspiration. Don't you?" More thunder.

"Wait, have you been here before?"

"I didn't say that," the cheeky remarks begin again! August grabbed his stuff before making his way to the back exit.

Emma turned around, "What about that drink?" August turned back to reply with,

"I said 'sometime'." Before leaving. Emma looked at him for a moment or two before turning back to me.

"You have very interesting friends kid, how old are you?" she asked. I took a bite of my pie and saw Sebastian enter the restaurant.

"I do and older than I look."

"So what are _you _doing in Storybrooke?" Sebastian sat down.

"We're opening up a shop down the road," my dear brother replied.

"You should bring Henry by, I'm betting he likes hot chocolate."

"He does," she replied looking between us. I looked at Sebastian and then the flowers.

"Oh! Here you go Miss Swan," Sebastian handed with a grin.

"Ummm flowers? For me?" she asked untrustingly.

"Yes flowers for you, as a hello and an apology for freaking you out last night with the writer," and then I added, "Oh and a bribe."

"You're bribing me?" her eyebrows raised.

"Of course!"  
>"How else will we get you to come to our tea shop?" Sebastian explained.<p>

"Curiousity would have done that."

"Yeah but you're saving all of that for the biker and I mean, are you really going to come to our shop without an incentive?"

"Well what's at the shop?" Emma questioned.

"Its a surprise," I smirked, "Come on Seb, time to go paint the walls! Then off to explore the apartment!" I got out of the booth and with linked arms, Sebastian and I left the store, not waiting for the sheriff's response.

We somehow started skipping off down the street because Seb and I are ridiculous at times and not before long we were back in the store. Seb was getting out the paintbrushes and rolling up his sleeves while I shucked off my jacket, redid my ponytail, and popped the pain lid. We laid down sheets incase the paint dripped and we began to work. The storm had cleared up and the fumes mixed in with the fresh scent of rain, laughter and music could be heard from our store. Hours later and we were finished.

Seb and I looked at each other, grinning, before throwing aside the brushes and sprinting for the stairs and up to the apartment. White walls and light brown wooden floors graced our eyes and before either of us said a thing, we ran back downstairs. dunking a hand in the paint jar and not caring anymore if it spilled (it'd be a great story to tell) we ran back up and imprinted our red hands on the wall.

Laughter and giggles and snorts could be heard for miles as we smeared paint on each other like the loons we were. That was the first night I didn't notice the image standing in the corner with a frown. That was the first night I was somewhat free.


	3. Leroy Deserves a Hug

**Chapter Three: Yellow Candles**

Today was opening day and just two days ago had everything gotten settled inside both the apartment and store. Bookshelves littered the room, tables and high chairs on their edges, a nice comfortable couch in the center with a coffee table in front, a display case of teacups that Seb had made in the years, coffee machines set up, chalkboard menus hung, and quotes in white clashing with the red walls. I smiled at the warmth it radiated and the past two days I had just been baking and preparing food and setting up the tea. I got the tea shop and Seb had to do the apartment, sometimes switching. We opened in ten minutes and I was so excited, even if there was no one there lining up waiting. Seb was upstairs changing which I had done hours ago.

A short layered black dress with elbow length sleeves, red tights, and brown boots were doned on my glowing body. My hair was in one of those braids that wrap around your head like a headband and my golden watch lay snugly on my wrist. Red lipstick, a light shadow on my eyes, and mascara was all that I had the attention span for.

7:13 and Seb came downstairs in a pale purple button up, black slacks, and his shoes.

7:14 and I flipped the closed sign to open.

7:15 and I was adjusting his bowtie.

7:16 and the bell chimed with my hands on Seb's bowtie and we both turned with eager smiles.

"Hi! Welcome to Phoenix's!" we greeted the young pale woman. She wore only creams and whites and I already knew who she was. Not because there was vicious gossip that she was a harlot but because Snow White is the easiest person to spot in a crowd. "What would you like today?"

"Oh!" she looked flustered, a bit surprised, "Umm can I have a hot chocolate?"

"One hot chocolate coming right up!" none of us moved, I elbowed Sebastian, "Go turn on the stove Seb!"

"OH! Oh fine! I thought you would like the honors to make the first order," he mumbled while he went back to the kitchen.

"I'll make the first _tea _order! Tea is life!"

"Tea forever!" he called back. We-I-love tea. I turned back to Snow.

"Hi there! I'm Kendra and you must be?"

"Mary Margaret, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me," she muttered the last part.

"Of course I have!" I chirped making her eyes widen, "But I prefer to judge characters on my experience and facts…...and you just _ooze _innocence. Whatever story is going around there's more to it, but I don't care, so what god has finally answered our prayers and graced us with your presence?" Heat crept up her cheeks when I bowed lowly before making my way behind the counter.

"Umm I wouldn't so much as say graced but...wait-how old are you?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" I muttered before replying with my usual answer of, "Older than I look! Do you want a danish? Croissant? Turnover? Cupcake, muffin, sandwich, anything?"

"Have any cinnamon buns?"

"One cinnamon bun coming up!" I cried before grabbing one and putting it on a plate, taking it over to the couch's coffee table. I sat down and Snow followed warily. Seb came out of the kitchen with a blue and white cup in his hands.

"And what would you like with your drink m'lady?" he asked.

"Um cinnamon if you could?"

"Of course!" Sebastian came back a few moments later, placing the cup next to the plate before flopping down on the other side of Snow, "So what is the reasoning for honoring us with your presence your majesty?"

"Do you two always talk like this?" We began to laugh, I placed my feet on the table.

"No, you just look like you needed a smile," I replied. Snow's lips quirked and her eyes softened as she took of her whipped cream, chocolate drizzled, and cinnamon sprinkled hot chocolate.

"Well there is a celebration every year called Miners day and the nuns need help selling their specially made candles."

"Anything with you Miss Blanchard we'd be honored to join. My dear brother here would be honored to watch over the shop while I help."

"As soon as she serves the first tea orderer," Seb added.

"After I serve tea," I conceded.

"Well thank you!" she smiled as she ate her cinnamon bun. I got up after that and began to wipe down the counters once more. "You know not many people would help out the town harlot."

"Well than most people are stupid. Seb, aren't most town harlots the _best _conversationalists?"

"Yes they are Kendra, they have such great stories to tell as well." Mary Margaret began to laugh loudly at our antics.

"Who are you two?!"

"We're Kendra and Sebastian Jones Miss, and we like tea."

"As tea lovers we prefer not to judge-"

"Except for what they put in their tea-"

"Or if they decide that what we love is stupid-"

"Amen, hallelujah!" She began to snort into her hot chocolate. She drank the last drop before looking at us once more.

"Well thank you, I'll see you later then Kendra. How much do I owe you?" she asked as we all got up.

"A hug," I said after I mock thought about it for a moment or two. She gave me a look and I returned it with another before she submitted and entered my open arms. Seb patted her back before I let go, "I'll see you later Madam!"

"Bye!" she waved reluctantly before leaving. Seb and I looked at each other with small smiles.

-/Tea Shop/-

The first tea order was a man wearing a classy vest and coat, a scarf tucked in over his neck. He called himself Jefferson but we both knew that he was really Hatter, Seb watched our tiptoeing conversation around the topic we both knew the other wanted to discuss but we refrained from doing so. He ordered Jasmine Tea and a croissant which he later commented on how both were pleasantly delicious and sweet. I purposefully allowed my eyes to flash golden in front of him to clue him in on who we were and just so I could see his eyes widen largely and hear him whisper smally, "Kendra?"

"Hey Hatter," I replied which snapped him out of it and caused him to leave quickly with both the tea cup and croissant in hand, calling back how he'll pay for it or return it later. Afterwards I left the shop in Seb's hands before pulling on my black peacoat, a light brown plaid scarf, and a light blue beanie on my head and leaving, red fingerless gloves not doned today. I had to wear so many warm clothes just to keep up with my identity that sometimes I just couldn't handle it.

I eventually found them at a booth, trying to sell any candle they can. "Buy your Miner's Day candles here! Handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns! Light your way to a good cause!...by buying a candle."  
>"Hey there!" I smiled, trying to cheer them up even though their faces were glum.<p>

"This isn't working," Snow replied in defeat.

"You're right. We should pack it up," Leroy added. I knew him from meeting him at the diner one day and ordering him something to drink. I knew Dreamy was still inside of Grumpy, I knew he was just a lost soul.

"And admit defeat!" I shouted in horror. I just got here! I'm not pulling out!

"No sister, if the customers won't come to us, we gotta go to them, door to door," he explained looking at us.

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?" Mary Margaret questioned. I realized where he was going to go with it.

"Exactly," Dreamy replied.

"They'll pay us just to leave," I explained, smiling with Leroy. Mary Margaret still looked unsure but I smiled at her, grabbing a few boxes. "If it helps, I'm totally buying like twenty of these later."

"Why?"

"What if the power cuts off in the shop?" I replied with a grin. We made our way through the festival stopping by Emma when we found her with the Genie. I remember him when I found him once.

"Oh Emma! What's more sympathetic? Scarf or no scarf?" the woman in creams asked the flustered sheriff. After a moment of floundering she replied with scarf. Then we left, to start our _epic _journey of selling candles.

-/Tea Shop/-

"Hi! We're selling candles for Miner's Day!" Snow greeted, the man on the other side of the door looking her up and down while he took a bite out of his carrot, I scowled. Then his wife came giving us a look.

"We're not interested." Before closing the door harshly.

-/Tea Shop/-

This happened many times. Even our most sympathetic pouts and looks could not help.

-/Tea Shop/-

When we got back to the room with only twenty sold candles (all from me), Snow had Leroy break the news to Sister Astrid who I also recognized as Nova. To say the least Leroy was reluctant to tell her. "Sister Astrid?"

"Hi!" she smiled goofily as usual.

"I have to talk to you. You see I have some bad news." I winced at the start of his revealance.

"Oh no….what is it?" she sounded really sad and hopeful that it wasn't bad at all.

"The bad news is that…...that…." he couldn't say it and Mary Margaret was shaking her head. Oh god Leroy don't, please don't say, "You nuns are gonna be real busy making candles, 'cause me and Mary Margaret just sold them all. You're not losing the convent. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh!" she giggled happily before jumping on him in a fierce hug.

I smacked my face, "Dammit Leroy!"

-/Tea Shop/-

"How could you tell Sister Astrid that we sold all those candles? That is $5,000, Leroy. $5,000 we don't have," Mary Margaret pleaded.

"Don't worry about it, all right? I got a plan."

"A plan like going door to door and everyone in town laughing in our faces? What plan?" I whispered harshly.

"Just give me till the end of the day. I'll figure something out."

"And why is this so important to you?" she questioned but I didn't add. I knew. I knew that there was still apart of him even without memories that would always love Nova, always want to help her.

"The nuns….they're gonna have to leave. Hm." The look on her face when she realized what was going on.

"Oh, my _God_! You _like _her! She is a nun, Leroy. Could you possibly pick anyone any _less _available?"

"Says the girl who went after a married guy?"

"Low blow Leroy!" I shushed him but he continued.

"At the end of the day, you're no better than I am. You got your reasons for being here. I got mine. And when I say I'm gonna get that $5,000, I'm gonna _get _that $5,000," he replied determinedly before stalking off.

-/Tea Shop/-

After Leroy's dramatic exit I told Mary Margaret I had to get back to the shop for a moment to put the candles in their place. Seb gave me a look when we had to light up a bunch of them all over the place. "Thank god they're not some crappy smelling one or everything would just be revolting!" Seb had exclaimed before I messed up his hair and going to Granny's where Mary Margaret was drinking her first glass of alcohol.

Here I met Ruby but who I once knew as Red from our long and tender moments of sharing what its like to be mythical creatures that have been feared and what its like being in the other skin. I missed those conversations, I missed the ones where I could describe to her in long thought out sentences what it was like being a phoenix, what it was like to shed that skin just once. She even knew a bit about Pan...and why I now somewhat hate my human skin.

I've gotten used to it over the years here.

But now I met Ruby and I knew we were going to be close, she was already taking a liking to my hair and swapping stories of the woes of working at a diner. She gave me some hot chocolate and even though it wasn't as amazing as mine I still smiled, heating it up just some more with the flames within my hands. I even told her to stop by the shop and that she may even like it there. She smiled and agreed, then the door opened just as Snow was getting her second glass.

"I'll have what she's having!" Leroy called in the almost empty diner.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Did you get it?" the woman next to me asked hopefully. Grumpy had the grumpiest look on his face as he leaned forward and replied with sarcasm etched in every line of each letter,

"What do you think?" Snow looked away in defeat.

"I think you're right. I was dreaming if I thought the town harlot and the town drunk could accomplish anything-"

"Hey what about me!"

"-and the newcomer that no one trusts until meeting her," she amended.

"Yeah," he replied before bringing his alcohol to his lips, "Just dreamin'"

I almost snorted at that.

-/Tea Shop/-

"Leroy, you do realize a relationship between you and sister Astrid can never happen," Snow told him a while later.

"Yeah. Yeah. My whole life, people made it their business to tell me what I can't do. She was the first person that said I could do anything, who believed in me. I didn't want to disappoint her."

"But there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to. I mean, look at me," Agreed, Snow…..agreed, "I am, a pariah in this town."

"What about your good memories?"

"What do you mean?"

"DIdn't you have moments with him that you love?" Grumpy asked and oh god….my eyes were beginning to water as the memories faded in and out of my eyes; soft smiles, joyous laughter, and twinkling eyes, "Do you regret them?"

"No, of course not," she whispered sadly.

"Isn't that what life's about? Holding on to your good memories," he shrugged, "All I wanted was a moment with Astrid-one moment to give me hope that any dream's possible. You've had all that, Mary Margaret, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it because I haven't."

"Well if I had the dream then I'm sorry to say it wasn't worth it," she replied and a bubble of anger and sadness began to boil within me.

"So then sitting here drinking won't end this pain."

"What will?" she asked helplessly. A look of pure concentration and dawning crossed his face.

"I can only think of one thing."

-/Tea Shop/-

Somehow we found ourselves up on the roof of a building, looking down at the festivities. I wasn't afraid of heights but I was wary of what was going to happen. Leroy got up the edge and muttered, "Perfect."

"Leroy! What are you doing?" she demanded once getting up. "Oh...please don't do it!" The best look crossed Leroy's face and I wasn't ashamed that I laughed….for a moment….or maybe three.

"I'm not gonna jump," he told her with an incredulous look.

"You're not?"

"No. Are you crazy? I could hit someone," he replied, "You know how much damage I could do? I'm solidly built."

"Leroy what are you doing up here?"

"I'm gonna get my moment," Grumpy wrapped his hands around the ax stick like a baseball bat, getting ready to hit something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"You might wanna duck," was all he said before hitting the box and causing sparks to go everywhere. And it was beautiful how all the sparks lit up in the dark for a single moment, like embers in the fire just before the cold water hits them. And then the lights went out below.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm selling candles, sister."

We both smiled and another snort escaped my lips.

-/Tea Shop/-

Candle sales were booming. We couldn't give candles as fast as collecting the money and everyone wanted a piece of us that night. "Guys...We sold out," Snow said excitedly before laughing happily.

"Yeah!" Grumpy replied before pulling us both in a hug, they both mussed up my hair….badly….making me pout for a few seconds before smiling again at our success.

"Well go on, giver her the news," I told him after I caught him looking over at Sister Astrid.

"Have your moment," Snow added thoughtfully. It took him a moment but he steeled himself and walked over to her with a stride of steel.

Later Snow and I wrote the sold out sign before she blew out her candle and went on her way, promising to stop by the shop after her goodbyes.

-/Tea Shop/-

Seb found me eventually, in the crowds of fireflies. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked and by the look on my face he immediately pulled me in for a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Leroy was talking about how not having the happy _moment _with the one you love is worse than having one…."

"Dra…"

"Its just so _hard _Seb, hearing his voice everywhere. Seeing that evil smile each time he visits, having to suffer _every single moment_ with no one to stop the hallucinations. To remember what it was like before and then remember that right after _the moment_, everything was destroyed. Its not fair to never have peace. Its not fair to remember. These mortals are lucky, Seb, they don't have to live through it for more than one lifetime," by the end of my rant I was buried in his arms sobbing.

"Kendra," he whispered, "One day, you'll meet someone who you will love so much that you won't remember this-"

"Seb it isn't like that-"

"-Is it not? Isn't he the one you loved because it was easy? Because you still ached after Romulus?"

"Romulus made me this thing Seb….but Peter…."

"He's just a boy-" I shook my head vehemently. I couldn't say it, I couldn't, but Seb knew what I meant without words. The cooling of my skin, the flare of my soul and heart, the flash of gold in my murky green eyes, signs of...signs that a phoenix...

"No! He's more than that Seb...he's...he's my...:"

"Oh my...Kendra, tell me he is _not _your...your…"

"Mate...he's my mate."

"Kendra! He-he can't be...Kendra, he can't be your...your perfect-_your soul mate_."

He took me home after a tearful sob escaped my lips of acceptance.


	4. BEEELIEVVVVEEEE HENRY!

**Chapter Four: The Red Teacup**

The next morning I found Seb sitting at one of the tables looking down at his tea in his hands, I came around him to give him a hug, my head leaning on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about last night….about having moments with your mate and then being ripped away from them is just…._awful…_..but then I started thinking about…..how you don't have to watch them grow up or fall for others or make foolish mistakes….or even _forget _who they are," he told me, a brooding look beginning to blossom.

"Oh god Seb, I didn't mean to….I'm so sorry for reminding you…..why don't you just go _talk_ to her?" I pinched his sides in exasperation.

"I saw her fawning over August last night….he doesn't know, I don't want him to….but...it was just that he was only a few seats away and she was just close enough to touch and then she had a fight with her grandmother and she quit her job and I don't know where she's going to stay and I can't just ask her because I'm still a stranger and I'm so, so worried that she'll get cold and-"

"Seb calm down," I commanded, holding his shoulders still when he began to shake in nervous stroked, "The curse will be broken soon...and then you can finally kiss her again."

"But that was only _once _Dra and it was in the heat of the battle and she doesn't even _like _me!"

"Of course she does! Seb, how did she make you feel? How does you she make you feel each time you think of or see her?"

"Dread," he replied, "a thick and small ball of dread building in my gut at the thought that today may be our last. That she won't love me, that she won't smile, that her eyes won't glow golden, that there won't be a connection between us anymore. And then nervous wrecks like I can't get her out of my system even if I tried. Followed by fluttering butterflies that are so goddamn giddy because I still get to see her beautiful face even if its masked by makeup and that somewhere...somewhere there is this girl who turns into a mythical creature like me. A girl who lost her family like us. A girl who seen pain but still smiles at me, as I do to her. A loyal girl that won't ever leave if we ever fell in love. If we ever kissed again…."

"She'll kiss you again...and then she'll remember, because she's strong enough to remember Seb. Just kiss her once more-"

"No! I don't want her to remember," he cut me off, "I want her to stay blissfully unaware….just for a little longer. You've seen what it did to Jefferson….I don't want her to have to live like that or us, I want her to be happy in her normal life just a little longer."

"Just go talk to her though….say hello Seb. Make her smile."

-/Tea Shop/-

_I was back in my phoenix form, feathers upon feathers piercing out of me, hot flames at every tip, and air flying through my every pore, free to roam the worlds below. But I wasn't happy, no not at all. I was in pain, another piercing stab jolted through my heart and I began to crash in the air, not able to hold my body afloat. It hurt, it hurt so much as another piece began to break my fragile heart._

_So much pain, so much pain, so much pain._

_And not just emotionally, not just physically, but mentally as well. To realize your….your soul mate and then just have them shun, and dis, and tear you up with cruel words on a jagged knife-it hurts. It hurts so much and then being forced to leave, being ripped away from them without even a single thought. It hurts so much and I just knew that if I ever tried to come back he would hurt me...he would throw his knives at me and be done with it._

_At least I wouldn't have to feel this heartbreak._

_Another piece of my heart tearing away, just a little bit and I began to fall out of the sky completely, letting the pain wash over me, and continue my way down like a comet into the snowy land below. I crashed, badly and I could not get up again._

_Hours turned to days and I still would not stand up….until soft hands soothed over the aching flames of my feathers. "Red, what is it?" a man's voice asked._

"_Kendra?" a familiar voice asked, bringing me back to reality. My closed eyes began to open and I closed them again afterwards._

"_Let me die Red…..let me die," I muttered, a soft wail of agony escaping my lips. Red pried my eyes open, soothing my burning body with her cool hands some more._

"_Kendra, Kendra don't die! Kendra what happened? What happened to that boy? Kendra? Kendra tell me what happened," Red was begging now, holding my drowsy face in her hands. A blonde man above held his sword in his hands with a wary expression on his face._

"_He didn't…..he didn't love me back," I whispered pitifully before she wrapped her arms around me tightly, cocooning me into her arms. _

"_Shhhh….it's going to be okay….we're going to go find Snow. This is Charming….they're….they're in-"_

"_Love," I whispered, a hot tear of gold slipping out of my beady golden eyes. "They're in love."_

_My flesh began to strengthen in heat...a new surge of feeling welling up in my veins; determination. Laying here. begging to die wouldn't help me, wouldn't help anyone. But helping Snow….._

_The snow around us began to heat up._

-/Tea Shop/-

Seb talked to her, he did, right after she got back to the Diner and reclaimed her job. Then my older brother, apparently, went up to her, introduced himself and asked if she would like to go for a walk in the woods. She was confused of course but then he explained about how he heard that she was a great tracker and he wanted to get a sense of the forest around the town. She smiled and blushed, surprised he wasn't hitting on her.

They were to go on their 'date' later today.

And I needed to go check on Snow because she never did come by the shop...and this whole Kathryn Nolan thing was getting confusing. I needed to understand what was going on in my friends lives. And then Jefferson called, asking me to come over in a day or two, wanting to talk to me finally.

The doorbell rang open and I looked up from the spot on the counter that I was scrubbing to find Regina entering. She had a serious expression on her face and I just _knew _we were going to have an unwanted conversation. "Hello there! I'm Mayor Regina Mills, I would just like to introduce you to our little town, sorry it took so long for me to come and introduce myself. The whole Nolan case has been hectic."

"Yeah, what was happening with that? I'm trying to get into contact with Mary Margaret but I haven't been able to get through with her."

"Well she won't be available for a while but if you would like to know more, you could always the Sheriff's office, they're roommates," she recommended with a smile that was…._off_. "But enough about them, what is your name?"

"Kendra," I bit out before a mocking smile bloomed across my face after seeing her face drain of color. I guess she did remember.

"Oh…._oh_, well I-" Regina turned to leave.

"You don't have to go Regina. I have no qualms with you today. I won't ever forget what you did, but I would like my mayor to become acclimated to the newcomers, tea?" I offered. Regina looked surprised, extremely, which was infact not a surprise. But it also wasn't a surprise that this is how I would react. Phoenix's have lived long enough to know that she regretted what she did, when she realized what she had done. She didn't know, not many did, but the other phoenixes still held a grudge of sorts. We protect kin and even though I was not blood related, I was still one of them.

"Uh...a coffee would be nice," she replied, sitting uncomfortably on one of the high chairs, "So did you want to talk about-"

"No." I cut her off, "I don't want to talk about it."

"What about him-"

"I said no Regina, I will not discuss what you discovered about me when you stole my heart."

"And why not?" I handed her the cup of steaming coffee.

"Because, you know my name. You know how I came to be. You knew how I felt about him. You knew what I've been through and that is a cruel fate. The only other person even close to that has the rest of my heart and I will not tolerate you speaking about any of it. I will allow the phoenixes to do whatever they please with you."

"You mean to tell me that you've been protecting me?"

"You'd be surprised how many people I protect, you're just lucky that Seb wasn't here."

"The other one is here? Why is that so bad?"

"He really wants to tear out your throat or strip your core of magic."

"Does he now?" she asked, taking another sip, interested in what Seb wanted with her.

"Oh yes, he's extremely over protective."

-/Tea Shop/-

"_Red look out!" Charming exclaimed and my eyes barely registered the flaming arrow heading towards us before I controlled the flames with my wings. Horses sounded in the distance, "We need to move, they found us." Red picked me up in her arms, rushing me to the horse Charming was already on. He held out a hand for Red but she just passed me over._

"_Go, I'll take care of them. Protect Kendra."_

"_Red, I'm not leaving you!" the prince refused._

"_Find Snow. That's all that matters. Find her!"_

"_What are you gonna do?" She looked up at the full moon, then at me. My eyes softened and a tear of fire escaped from me._

"_I'm giving you a head start," was all she said before shucking her red cloak. Charming seemed to catch on that something was about to happen so he made the horses go, us going into a fast gallop. A howl was heard in the distance._

-/Tea Shop/-

I met Henry outside of Emma's and Mary Margaret's apartment, which I got directions from Red. It was the first time I met Henry since my arrival which is surprising and disappointing because he's curious about _everyone_. And then Seb told me Henry stopped by while I was out but that still made me sad. I just wanted to be his friend!

"Henry!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Miss Jones, hello," he replied and I made a face.

"Please I'm not _that _old Henry," well actually I'm much older than that, "call me Kendra, please, I'm like only a few years older than you." A few thousand years older than you.

"Oh okay, how do you know Emma?"

"I bribed her."

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"To get you to come to the shop, August told me just how curious you are, and I am too. I also heard that if I wanted any good quality friends, its someone who likes hot chocolate."

"And I fit the bill?"

"Exactly," I replied, messing up his hair before following him.

"Henry, Kendra, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"We have to help Miss Blanchard," Henry told her.

"What happened to Sno-Mary Margaret?"

"I am helping her. That's why I'm searching the apartment. But you gotta go home, and you need to get back to your shop."

"Seb's watching over-"

"Not gonna happen," Henry added before smiling at her. We looked at each other for a few moments.

That was until Emma conceded with, "Just stay out of the way."

"So what are we looking for?"

"And what happened?" I asked.

:I'm trying to see if maybe someone broke in," Emma replied, walking around the apartment, "Looking for busted door jams, broken glass, muddy boot prints-that kind of thing."

"So you think someone's setting her up," Henry understood-I did not.

"FOR WHAT?"

"For the murder of Miss Nolan," he murmured. When did she die? WHY DO THEY THINK IT WAS SNOW?

"Its the only thing that makes sense," Emma replied to Henry's earlier conclusion after checking the windows in the Mary's room, "The only problem is nobody's got a motive."

"My mom does."

"Regina?"

"Oh yeah I can see it," I agreed, finally understanding her strange smile.

"She hates Snow White," he explained and I looked at Henry in shock,

"You know about the fairytale characters!" I exclaimed, looking at him in awe. No wonder he has the heart of the truest believer, in this world, its pretty easy to not believe. Henry gave me a look that said 'We're going to talk about this later.'

"Hey you wanted a motive," he shrugged.

"Well I don't think 'she hates Snow White' will hold up in a court, Henry," ever the party pooper Miss Swan, I was beginning to realize. Henry turned away to look at Snow's room and Emma sat on the bed, I traced one of her books. Then we began to hear a loud banging from the ventilation which cause us to look at each other then back to it. Emma got off the bed and took the screen off the floor, peering inside before grabbing whatever was within and pulling it out.

"Did you find something?" Henry asked. Emma did I realized as she presented the clothed object. She pulled off the cloth and there appeared a long knife.

"I'm assuming that's the murder weapon," I said causing Emma to look at me. Henry looked defeated.

-/Tea Shop/-

I took Henry back to the tea shop, setting him down in one of the chairs and making him the best hot chocolate of all time. When I gave it to him, he was still frowning and August came in, "I don't think that hot chocolate's going to drink itself," the wooden man announced before sitting across from Henry. I nodded along before sitting in the seat next to them. "You're upset about your teacher, aren't you?" I gave August a look.

"She didn't do it. Why can anyone see that?"

"I can," I told him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Because most people just see what's right in front of them," August answered, "And I don't think you're going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug." Leave to August to somehow bring up alcoholism into the conversation.

"Then where?" Henry wondered aloud before taking a sip.

"That a book in your bag? You know I'm a writer-"

"-As am I-"

"So I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form."

"Its just a book," he dismissed sadly and a piece of my soul broke.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I think we all know that that's not the case," August announced and I smiled at him. "Can I get a tea please Kendra?"

"One green tea coming up," I told him before moving to the kitchen, I could still hear them from the room away.

"What do you two know about it?"

"I know it's a book of stories," August replied and I came back out, leaning against the kitchen frame, watching them and waiting for the tea to warm.

"Aren't all books?"

"But these stories...well they _really _happened," I told the young boy.

"You think my book is real?" Henry whispered, I came up to him, leaning in real close.

"As real as I am," August replied.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that we're, uh, we're believers. And I want to help others see the light," and way to make it sound like we're a cult August, "That, my friend, is why I'm here."

"Plus, trust me, its real," I added.

"But I already believe, and trust."

"Oh, I'm not here for you, buddy. I'm here for Emma," August replied and I went back to get his tea. I began to put in all the things August likes in his tea.

"So you want to get her to believe? Why don't you just tell her?" the little one badgered.

"Well, there are some people-like you, Kendra, and me-we can go on faith. But others, like Emma, they need proof."

"Last time I tried to find proof, I got trapped in a sinkhole," I almost dropped the red tea cup when my heart stopped for a moment.

"There are less dangerous placed to look," the older man confided, leaning over to point out the book. I handed August the cup, knowing he would just pay me back later for it, and he left, Henry already getting out the book to read. A smile graced the boy's lips.

"I wonder who you two are," he murmured quietly.

"I wonder if you'll ever figure it out," I replied.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Prince Charming and I were riding for hours and light began to shine through the trees. We were silent, until, "So how do you know Snow and Red?"  
><em>"_I saved them once, a long time ago when I was just passing through, I helped them out of a tight spot a while back. It could have been months here but it was years upon years ago for me. At least a lifetime ago."_

"_And you're a...and you're a phoenix? I think I've heard of your kind before."_

"_I'm not surprised, catching one is a rare occurrence. But yeah, I'm something like a phoenix." A few more moments of silence passed and I could feel the itch of his curiosity._

"_Who were you talking about Kendra? Back there, with Red, why you crashed. You said-"_

"_He didn't love me."_

"_Snow said she didn't love me as well but she lied to protect me, maybe he….maybe he was doing the same, maybe he really did lo-"_

"_Charming, stop," I sat up from his lap, straightening my back, and looking ahead with a steely gaze. Fire pulsed across my body in veins. "He couldn't have loved me. It was all….it was all just an illusion and I don't want to dwell on it until we're safe. Until you have Snow and then I can sort it out myself." He didn't reply so instead he stopped the horse, jumping down to look at the tracks in the snow. He found a boot print so he pulled out his sword and we followed the tracks to find a bare backed man a few paces ahead._

"_Put your hands where I can see 'em." The man awkwardly turned around to reveal that only his helmet covered his skin. Charming was repulsed, "Uh-…...on second thought, don't." Charming threw the naked man a cloth and he promptly wrapped it around himself, "Who did this?"_

"_She's crazy. She had a pickax. She threatened to skin me!"_

"_The Evil Queen?" the prince asked._

"_No. Snow White." My eyes must have burned and so would have Charmings', we both stormed over and my talons digged harshly into his shoulder._

"_What?" I hissed darkly in his ear. Charming but his sword to the man's throat._

"_She said she wanted to kill the queen. I've never seen someone so blood thirsty."_

"_No," Charming denied, "Snow is not bloodthirsty. She is not a killer. I know her."_

"_Maybe you don't," the man replied and Charming looked crushed._

-/Tea Shop/-

_We eventually found Rumplestiltskin's palace and I was not in any way or form excited to enter inside. Rumpelstiltskin was the son of Peter. Peter the boy I still loved. The boy who left a nasty gash across my heart. I wanted a bit of the same vial Snow had to help forget._

_But Charming somehow convinced me to enter, "Rumplestiltskin! Show yourself."_

"_Still dressing like a prince, I see," I looked at Charming with hints of confusion, "Even though you ran away from the life I gave you. How's that for gratitude?"_

"_You gave me a prison sentence."_

"_Yeah, one that you've now skirted. Careful, dearie. King George is a vengeful man."_

"_We're here about Snow."_

"_And who's this?" Pan's son questioned, his eyes piercing into my own. His skin glittered grotesquely but I could see the grin of Peter from anywhere._

"_None of your business Rumple so don't even try," I threw at him, looking at David for his help to steer the conversation away. Luckily he understood my look._

"_Rumor has it she's after the queen and she came to you for help."_

"_Yes, indeed." Charming slung out his blade so fast both Rumple and I jumped back, "What did you do!" he demanded._

"_What did I do to her? You mean what did you do to her," like father like son, they had a way with words. "You caused her pain. Without that pain, she would never have drank my potion to forget about you. That's what changed her." Rumple made his way around the table and his chest now touched the blade._

"_Undo the potion. All magic can be broken."_

"_Oh, yes, with twoo wuv." A stab pierced my heart at the very phrase. The stitches that barely held my pain in were splintering, snapping, and tearing apart._

"_So that's it then? True love's kiss will awaken her."_

"_Most certainly. But it's gonna be hard to kiss her when you don't know where she is," and with that he jerked the sword away from his chest and I curled my talons into a fist, waiting to throw fire at the man, the one that walked away from Charming._

"_Name your price."_

"_How about...your cloak," he turned around._

"_My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?"_

"_It's drafty in here," came the smart ass reply. Charming debated it for a moment before ripping of his cloak and placing it on the table._

"_Where is she."_

"_On her way to the Queen's highway," he explained before a piece of parchment appeared, "This is the route she's taking. But you better be quick, because if she kills the queen, she becomes as evil as the woman whose life she takes."_

"_She could never become that evil," the prince persisted before turning away to walk out. I turned to follow._

"_Evil isn't born, dearie. It's made. If Snow starts down that road, you'll never get her back!" I moved to follow Charming out but Rumple closed the door before I could reach it. I turned back to the man with fire clearly singing the floor at my annoyance. _

"_What!" I hissed darkly._

"_You haven't paid the price either dearie, you are also apart of this deal," the wizard answered and Charming's banging could be heard from outside. I sighed before looking up at the man closely._

"_What do you want Rumpelstiltskin?"_

"_A feather," he replied and I smirked on the inside. Phoenix feathers, if ever caught always burnt into ash no matter what magic tries to keep it after a few moments of leaving the body. I easily plucked a feather from my wing and presented it to the wizard, allowing the flames to lick at his fingers._

"_Enjoy," I muttered before I turned around flashily, spread out my feathers, and proceeded to fly out of the door, which opened to my own magic. _

-/Tea Shop/-

_We found Snow a while later and she was testing her bow. I could feel the hole gaping in her heart and Charming grabbed her by the face, covering her mouth and pushing her body into his._

_She struggled fiercely, "Get your hands off me!"_

"_Snow!" we both shouted at her. And I perched myself on a branch._

"_Who are you? What are you doing?!"_

"_I'm helping you remember," he replied before lunging for a kiss and I covered my face with my wings, groaning at how stupid Charming was. When he pulled back Charming added, "I told you, I will always find you."_

_Snow looked surprised for all of five seconds before throwing a punch and knocking him out. She looked at him with cold eyes and I swooped down to Charming right after she left, knowing I wouldn't be able to help her. When she came back, I swooped down to claw at her arm angrily. "Kendra?!" Snow asked with pure surprised written on her face, "What are you doing here?"_

"_What am __**I**_ _doing here? What are __**you **__doing here?"_

"_The Queen, I'm here to kill the-"_

"_Yes I know and do you know what I'm doing here? To stop __**you**__," I told her. Snow began to wrap Charming's arms to the tree. Tying it securely._

"_You wouldn't understand Kendra."_

"_I wouldn't understand? I wouldn't understand what? Having a gaping hole in your heart? A void that you just can't fill so you turn to something else-__**I've been there**__!"_

"_No you haven't, you have that boy Peter. Go back to him! Let me live my life."_

"_I can't Snow. I can't go back to him. But before him-before all of that, before I met you or him or anyone-it hurt a lot. It hurt so much, do you remember what I told you about me being a phoenix?" It took her a moment to remember._

"_You told me you weren't like the others, that you were different."_

"_Do you know why I say that?" she shook her head and I could distinctly see my own feathers turning into embers, "Because I'm __**not **__like them. I wasn't born a phoenix Snow, I was __**made **__into one. I was forced into this body and the first time…..when I changed I….Snow, I did something awful. Everyone close to me was burned. And after that…..I couldn't live with myself. I tried to fill that void and I did. I did by escaping and being with Peter. But I can't do either of those and look at me. If you knew what I looked like when I crashed here, you wouldn't understand. My species shuns me, I have no family, and one of my closest friends is turning into a monster Snow. Don't do this, don't become something that you can't come back from."_

"_I would, but frankly, I really don't care. The Queen is the root of all my problems and when she's gone, I'll finally be free," she said matter of factly. And with each word she spoke in that tone, my fire began to cease. My sight began to blur with each pronunciation until…..until black consumed me._

-/Tea Shop/-

_Charming, who I later discovered was James, woke me up what felt like hours later. And we ran. I was stumbling, crashing into trees when we got near Snow's location. I turned to James and yelled, "You get Snow, I'll distract the Queen!"_

"_What!? No! You'll get hurt or captured or worse!"_

"_Save Snow White, help her remember, tell her that sometimes sacrifice is the best void to fill!"_

"_What does that even mean?!"_

"_Find her Charming, I'll see you one day!" I shouted before flying ahead, faster than before. But I was burning up more energy, weakening my body, but if I could help my friends, do something good...then it would be okay. __**I'd **__be okay even if for just a moment._

_I didn't know it, but Charming stopped Snow at the exact moment, but my distraction would have been after the saving, further up the road and no help would be coming for me._

_I crashed into another tree branch._

_My feathers began to fall off my wings._

_Fire dropped like rain to the snowy ground. _

_And I crashed to the ground, right at the Queen's feet._

_I burnt too much energy._

_The snow weakened the already running out fire._

_She could have easily captured me._

_I wouldn't have been able to escape._

_On a dark and snowy day filled with pain, friendship, and sacrifice, I was captured by Queen Regina, in a magical cage that was poisonous to my human counterpart. I wouldn't have been able to escape._

_And I didn't even try as one last breath escaped my lips. _

-/Tea Shop/-

"Hey Kendra?"

"Yes Hatter?"

"Come over to my house tomorrow night for dinner so we can chat."

"Okay, see you then."

"Oh, and make sure you bring come tea."

"Will do Jefferson."

"Bye Kendra."

"Bye Jefferson."


	5. Why Regina is Awkward Around Kendra

**Chapter Five: Withering Tea Leaves**

_I woke up in a cage. A golden cage with intricate designs curling up each rail and all the way to the dome at the top. My wings were dull, no fire surrounding me, and I was unusually cold. Phoenixes are never cold._

_Three, two, one-_

_Pain._

_Flooding into my consciousness and I curled in on my body even more than I had before. Unwanted, unrestrained, unmerciful pain pouring in all over my body. Seeping out of my every pore and feather like gasoline and my talons drew blood on my own body when I tried to scratch the pain away. Blood, sweet blood, spilling, leaving my body, the toxic pain should be leaving with the blood._

_It didn't._

_I wailed in agony, images of him, him, and them. Every single person I cared for, so much pain, so much lost. Never to return. I scratched harder, dug my talons deeper. "I see you're awake," the voice of the queen filled my ears and I moaned in agony. She talked while I continued to scratch and tear, "I've heard of your kind, but I've always wanted to meet one."_

_I shuddered as her cool hand went to stroke my already dying feathers. They began to shed, harsher and harsher smooth skin was exposed. My talons began to shrink and my screams came out harsher._

_I couldn't escape, I couldn't escape, I was shifting back into my human form, and I couldn't escape. My body would be exposed, the heat would disappear, I began to remember that Peter shunned me the first time I returned to my original form._

"_What's happening?" Regina demanded and when I didn't reply, she threw a ball of fire at my now human flesh. The burn stung, I wasn't immune, I wasn't immune, I wasn't immune, why wasn't I immune. I wailed. _

"_P-Peter," I whimpered pitifully and I didn't even realize it. I squeezed my eyes shut, all the images dancing across the lids. My red hair tumbled down my bare back and surrounded my naked body. I was so cold, so, so, so cold. Regina's cold fingers grazed my skin and I flinched in agony._

_I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. No one was coming for me, no one was coming for me, no one was coming for me. I was going to live forever insane, never being able to die, never having the pleasure of death. My fingers clawed at my throat._

_The curse of the phoenix; only complete and utter heartbreak could destroy us._

_The curse of me as a phoenix; I would destroy anything I loved._

_So much pain, so much pain, so much pain, so much pain, so much-"Answer me!" Regina growled and I didn't even know what she asked before she grabbed my throat in a harsh motion and forced my eyes open to hers._

_And that's how she knew everything. _

_The images dancing across my pain addled mind, searing into her own, and I deftly shut my eyes, trying to expel all the pain, all of the pain, all of the pain, all of the pain-"Seraphina," Regina whispered brokenly before a warm robe draped over my shoulders._

_I cried loudly._

_She knew my name, she knew my name, she knew my name, she knew my name, only the one you love the most could know your name, could know your true name, true name, true name, true name, she knew my name. _

_She wasn't supposed to know my name._

_Now she has complete control of my entire being. Power of our names, true power, true power, true power lies with the phoenix beholder. Gasps and wails and cries and tears, savaged the room brutally, filling the unknowing queen._

_Now she knew, now she knew, now she knew._

_Now she knew everything about me._

_A storm of squawks bombarded the room and flashes of light, heat that I crept as close I could, and the scent of a hot shower filled my nose. "REGINA!" a loud and angry voice bellowed with fury. _

"_I'm so-"_

"_You DARE TAKE the name of a phoenix? Our own brethren!"_

"_I didn't mean to-"_

"_You DARE FORCE her to transform!?"_

"_I didn't know-"_

"_You DARE SPEAK harshly to those of higher power?"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so, so-"_

"_You DARE TORTURE a creature of the gods?!" _

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean to. I was just trying to understand-"_

"_NO!" the most soft spoken voice roared, "You did not know! And you will NEVER understand. Heed my words Regina, if you harm or touch or even SPEAK of this to anyone EVER! You will have called war and the wrath of the phoenix race. We do not strike war with any, but an act of torture and cruelty to our tribe is an act of war which we are willing to fight. If I EVER come across you doing something so cruel and inhumane to one of us again, I WILL find you. And I WILL tear your flesh from your body one sliver at a time until you __**know **__what it feels like to be violated. If we ever cross paths again in this form of nature again, you will pay the ultimate price; the absolute undoing of everything you have ever done with the knowledge of what has happened-"_

"_You haven't even come into contact with her before-why now?" Regina interrupted snidely._

"_A curse of our own Regina and if you knew anything about Kendra, the Phoenix of Humans, then you should know that this was all created to bring her pain. If we come across you again, doing such things to her, be willing to pay the price."_

_I moaned softly when the light touch of heated feathers wrapped around me in a tender silk, picking me up from the cage and cradling me like a baby into their arms. The soft voice was hushed when it addressed me, "There, there sweet little Kendra. We're so sorry we didn't come sooner. We'll be with you forever now, no one can separate us now."_

_I nodded softly and snuggled into his arms. The heat of the phoenix felt good on my feverishly cold skin. "When will it get better brother?" I asked softly, whimpering, Regina was long since forgotten and she watched with saddened and regretful eyes as they led my quivering body away._

"_One day my sweet, sweet Kendra."_

"_And when will it end?"_

"_I don't know Kendra."_

"_What is your name brother, I need someone to hold."_

"_Sebastian."_

"_Sebastian."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! How are you? Doing good? I hope so, I'm doing pretty well myself. I'd just like to thank SeleneAlice and Alice. for favoriting and sakuraroses and Selene again for favoriting-you guys rock! *kissing your cheeks through the internet ;) * You guys are AWESOME! I hope you guys like and continue reading-as goes for all the readers of dis story! Um if you have any questions about Kendra, Phoenixes, Sebastian, or anything, feel free to ask! I'm fully prepared to answer questions but just know that I can't tell you everything or else you won't keep reading! Soooo without further ado...<strong>

**Favorite, Follow, REVIEW, Smile, and you know...love cookies! ;)**

**P.S. I'm going to upload another chapter soon.**

**P.P.S. I have a question for you, totally random, but I just want to talk to you guys because I want to know what my readers are like so-What's your favorite kind of cookie?**

**I WILL judge you for your answer but don't worry, I'll love you anyway.**

**P.P.P.S SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAAAPPPPPPTTTTTTEEERRRRRrrrrrrrr... :/ :( ^_^ *_* Lo ciento? Desole? Zhal'? (that's russian or at least that's what Google Translate tells me. O.o)**


	6. Hatter Drugs EVERYONE-Except Sebastian

**Chapter Six: Valerian Within the Tea **

Things around the tea shop were slow but happy. Seb and I always had a smile on our face whenever someone came by. It was generally August, Jefferson, and Henry who ordered and stuck around. But sometimes-actually most of the time, I would find Ruby here whenever Seb was on shift and each time I spotted them, their bodies had inched a bit closer. It always brought a smile to my lips.

Today I was going to have my long overdue chat with Jefferson. I was hoping he was going to make me pasta; I _love _pasta. He always knew how to make the best pasta as well. And he had _fantastic_ taste in tea and we just got along so nicely all the time.

Or at least I thought we did.

I was wearing some dark jeans and a white tank top, hair pulled up, eyes excited. I went to his house at seven on the dot and he was waiting for me on his big porch. He lived in the most gigantic house but had no family, a sad fact. When I got there, Jefferson _did_ indeed have both pasta and tea waiting for me. I smiled and sat down on one of his living room coaches with a bowl in my hands.

Jefferson poured me a cup of tea but I didn't drink it.

"You have a very nice home Hatter."

"Thank you Kendra," he replied with a smile, "How are you liking Storybrooke?"

"Better then you I would assume; Sebastian and I are having quite an enjoyable time."

"Hmmm yes," his chuckled sounded odd, "You two gave me quite a surprised when you showed up, still having your memories, and just serving tea like nothing is going on."

"Well, as you know Hatter, phoenixes can cross through worlds-"

"-but you can't take others with you, I know. I remember in Wonderland you told me that."

"Jefferson," I leaned forward and took his hands in mine, pleading for him not to do this, "you _know_ I can't help you bring it back."

"Whatever do you mean Kendra?" He feigned innocence and I picked up the tea cup and presented it to him. I took a large gulp of it.

"Hatter, I know what you put in this tea, I know what you did to the pasta and I'm very disappointed in you that you feel the need to drug me. Hatter I can't help you."

A crazed look in his eyes sparked, "You think you can't but you really can, you phoenixes are _filled_ with powers. I know you can still transform Kendra-what else could you possibly do?"

I yawned and my eyes began to droop as I slurred, "Hatter, don't you think I would have tried already? I can't even get to the other worlds…...I can't…..bring…..magic back," before I promptly passed out, falling into his arms.

-/Tea Shop/-

I woke up in what I presumed to be in Jefferson's Hat Room. My eyes were still drooping but I sat up in the chair anyway, rubbing the tiredness away on my shoulder since my wrists were handcuffed. Dammit Jefferson! He knew that it took a long time for me to heat up my human flesh to escape anything. Footsteps echoed in the distance, coming closer as the seconds passed. My eyes and body were alert and tense when the door opened, Jefferson and Emma barging in. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear i'll make your regret it," Emma threatened.

"Hurt her? I'm saving her life."

"How do you figure that?"

"Don't play stupid," he was backing her up slowly toward my restrained body. "We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about?"

"The curse," I spoke up and Emma swirled around in shock to face me.

"Kendra! What are you doing here? Why does he have you here?" she looked back at Jefferson for answers, "What curse?"

"The one keeping us all trapped. All except you two."

"And Sebastian, why didn't you kidnap him too? That'd be hilarious," I piped up. Emma wasn't paying attention to me.

"You've been reading Henry's book?"

"Henry? You mean the Queen's father?" Jefferson asked an I rolled my eyes. Of course he would only remember _that_ Henry's name.

"No sweetie, not that Henry. He's been dead for a while."

"Henry," Emma explained, "The Mayor's adopted kid."

"Oh, Henry. Your Henry. And his book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore. And _you_," he pointed at me, "Choose to forget about a lot," he turned back to Emma, "Maybe if you knew what I know, you wouldn't."

"Why have you been spying on me?"

"Jefferson! You can't just spy on people! It's rude and creepy and you're already a creep enough as it is!" I admonished, he gave me a glare before going around Emma. For a moment he held his gun up, aimed at her head, but then he put it down to answer her.

"Because for the last twentyeight years, I've been stuck in this house, day after day," he was making his way around the room, "always the same, until one night, you, and you-" he pointed the gun from Emma to I, "in your little yellow bug and black motorcycle, roll into town, and the clock ticks and things start to change. You see….I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke-magic."

She had this pitying look on her face that made my stomach clench, the hope disappearing, "You're insane."

"Because I speak the truth?"

"Because you're talking about magic."

"I'm talking about what I've seen. I mean look at Kendra," I smiled awkwardly at their eyes on me, "Perhaps you're the one that's mad."

"Really? What does Kendra have to do with this? Really?"

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you go to our little Hamlet," now he stood _really_ close to Emma, "Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?"

"What do you want? What do you want with Kendra and I?"

"I want you-I want you _both _to get it to work," he said before pushing Emma into the chair and dragging mine over to the table.

"You want me to get what to work?"

"The Hat," I answered. He leaned down to us.

"You're the only two who can do this. You're gonna get it to work."

-/Tea Shop/-

Emma didn't know what to do. She looked at the table and back at me and I could see the confusion and worry in her eyes clear as day. Clear as the memories that taunt me.

Jefferson placed a bunch of fabric in front of Emma, "Make one like that."

"You want me to make a hat? You don't have enough?"

"Well, none of them work do they? Or else you wouldn't be here. Or else Kendra wouldn't be make a hat and get it to work."

"I don't-"

"You have magic. You can do it." Emma looked around herself, realizing who he was.

"The hats….the tea...your psychotic behaviour," I chuckled at that, "You think you're the Mad Hatter."

"My name's Jefferson," he replied uncomfortably.

"Okay, you've clearly glommed on to my kid Henry's thing. They're just stories. The MadHatter is in 'Alice in Wonderland,' a book. A book I actually read."

"Stories. Story? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?"

"Yeah, of course."

"How? Did you reach about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?"

"History books are based on history."

"And story books are based on what, imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world?"

"Global warming?" I guessed.

"Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now get it to work," he replied, pointing the gun at Emma again. I rolled my eyes. Emma was going to but decided against it when she leaned forward, arms resting on the table.

"Here's the thing, Jefferson, this is it. This is the real world."

"A real world."

"There are many," I added. He leaned forward to invade Emma's personal space.

"How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more, Kendra would know. She can cross over to them. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. I know, Kendra knows, her kind knows. All have their own rules, some have magic. Some don't. And some _need_ magic...like this one. And that's where you come in. You, Kendra, and your friend are not leaving here until you make my hat. Until you get it to work."

He placed the scissors on the table and Emma reluctantly began to cut, "And then what?"

"Then I go home."

"And why do you need Kendra?"

"Because she also has magic, strong magic."

-/Tea Shop/-

"I can't make it work! What you're asking me is impossible-"

"NO!"

"Jefferson," I whispered.

"No, it has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. it's beautiful. I doesn't seem cursed to me!"

"It's cursed, because like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look," he told Emma. And that's when I began to feel the fog settle in. Jefferson began to dull in my ears and my skin melted the cuffs of my hands as heat began to overwhelm my body. I stood up from the chair swaying slightly. I could hear Hatter say, "That's my curse."

"To remember," Emma guessed.

"What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?" his voice was broken and my eyes were drawn to the corner of the room where I saw _him_ there, slowly shaping in the dark fog, a web of scattered hushed words filling my ears, a chill creeping up my spine.

"If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?"

"And destroy her reality?"

"Jeff-jeffer-Jefferson," I whispered, seeing his image become clearer.

It had been at least a week since I was plagued by him.

"I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head….will drive you _mad_." His body was clear and his eyes were dark, menacing in the light of the room, an evil grin stretched across his face. Peter began to walk closer to me, his hand reaching up, waiting for his fingers to reach and lace across my throat.

"Jefferson!" I shouted, walking backwards and into the chair. My friend looked to me in worry, seeing the panic in my eyes. Hatter sprinted across the room, catching me when I almost fell, and held me to him, shielding Pan away. He cradled my face, making my eyes turn to him. Peter was getting closer, insults leaving his beautiful mouth.

"_I wish you would die already Kendra! But you can't can you," he mocked, "That would require someone to love __**you**__-and no one really does."_

"Kendra, Kendra what's wrong?" Jefferson shook me, trying to get an answer from my closed mouth. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. "Kendra? Is he here? He's not really here Kendra, what's happening?"

"Peter," I whispered in fear, my eyes locking with the green depths that held cruelty to me now.

"_I will __**never **__love you!"_

"Kendra, Kendra snap out of it!" Emma grabbed the telescope out of the corner of my eyes, "Kendra-oof!" Hatter crumbled to the ground, passed out. Peter was getting closer.

"Crazy son of a bitch," Emma said, reaching down to grab his gun. She stood in front of me but my eyes slowly withdrew from Peters, "Nice job, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We ran down the halls until Emma pulled us into the room, revealing a tied up Mary Margaret.

"Mm!" Emma proceeded to untie Snow but I looked further into the room. There in the corner, stood Peter in all of his glory a smirk on his face that said 'you can't get rid of me that easily Kendra.'

"Hey, it's all right. I'm gonna get you out here. You're gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Kendra, Emma, look out!" Snow shouted. I sidestepped just in time for Jefferson to sprint into the room wearing his hat and collide into both Emma and Snow. I was paralyzed as Peter inched closer to me, pinning me to the wall and holding his hand to my throat. I couldn't breathe.

Emma and Jefferson began to fight for the gun and at one point Emma got his scarf off. Mary Margaret was busy untying herself during this. And then Jefferson got the gun, scooping his hat up onto his head, and aiming the weapon at Emma all in one movement. Emma stared at his scar and I struggled to breathe, clawing at my throat.

"Off with his head," I heard Jefferson say before Snow got up, grabbed a stick, hit Jefferson with it, and then kick him out of the window.

Peter vanished into black smoke.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, pulling Emma and I to her. Snow surrounded me into her arms and I tensed for a moment when I couldn't breathe, before relaxing into my friend's arms.

"Yeah," Emma replied and I nodded. We inched towards the window and looked out. I smiled when I realized my friend had made it work for a moment and survived. Emma and Snow frowned at his disappearance though.

When we looked back at each other, Emma gave me a look that spoke of having a 'talk' later.

-/Tea Shop/-

We were outside, at the scene of where the hat laid. Emma and Snow shivered at the cold air but I welcomed the cool to my overheated flesh. "There's no sign of him anywhere," Emma said astonished.

"Who was he?" Snow questioned.

"Jefferson," I replied simply while Emma had to say,

"A very lonely man. By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?"

"I have no idea where that came from," Mary told her shortly. Well at least _I_ knew where it came from. Mary Margaret, Emma, and I all walked down to the front of the house.

"Emma, look!" Emma rushed over to the object that was in the driveway that was covered in a brown tarp. Hmmm, I wonder what that could possibly be? Emma rushed to the car and pulled off the tarp to reveal the yellow bug underneath. She opened up the car immediately and grabbed the keys, presenting it to us.

Emma walked over to Mary Margaret with searching eyes. "So, Sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now."

Emma had a serious look on her face before tossing Snow the keys, "Here, go."

"You want me to run?"

"No," she answered quickly, "But it's your choice. Just know something-running ain't easy. I've done my share of it and once you go, there's no stopping."

"Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn," Snow tried to justify and I looked sharply at my friend.

"Mary Margaret, you have to believe me. You have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this."

"Why is it so important to you what happens to me?"

"Because when Regina framed me, and you bailed me out, I asked you why, and you said you trusted me. And then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke 'cause I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I needed to stay because that was the best for him. And I realized, all my life, I have been alone. Wall's up. Nobody's ever been there for me except for you. And I can't lose that. I cannot lose my family."

"Family?" Snow had this very hopeful look on her face.

"Friends," Emma corrected, trying to push it aside and I smiled. "Whatever. You know what I mean. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" Snow smiled and gave Emma back the keys. I squealed and hugged Snow in excitement. They smiled at each other and in the distance, the clock chimed. "The arraignment. Regina."

-/Tea Shop/-

Emma quickly took Snow back to jail before drive me back to the tea shop. She stopped outside the shop but hadn't unlocked the door yet. I sighed and sat back in my seat. "What were you doing at Jefferson's house Kendra?"

"We're old friends, he knew me when I was younger. He asked me to stop by so we could chat."

"And when you got there?"

"He drugged me with the tea."

"And….and when we were escaping, during the struggle, why didn't you help. Why were you so distracted near the end?"

"Emma," I warned softly and Emma and I stared at each other for a long time. I sighed once more before giving her an explanation, looking into the shop windows to see Sebastian cleaning the tables with his back turned to us, "For a long time, I've suffered hallucinations. A recurring one includes this man who tries to kill me often. He came this morning and I panicked-can I go now?"

"Um yeah...sure, um feel better," Emma replied awkwardly. She unlocked the car and I turned back to the Sheriff.

"You know, we can be friends as well. You and Henry are welcomed to the shop and you haven't come by yet…..I'd actually like for us to be friends Emma," I told her with hope clearly visible in my eyes.

"Umm yeah, sure, I'll stop bye latter. You sell coffee right?"

"And hot chocolate," I smiled.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Peter's hands were gliding through my feathers and I giggled helplessly. "Peter!" I gasped, "Stop! I'm ticklish!"_

"_And that's why I'm doing it!" he grinned, continuing to tickle my sides and I squirmed in his hands._

"_Peter! Stop! I really must go!" I chuckled, launching myself out of his arms._

"_Why? Where are you going this time Kendra? Wouldn't you rather stay with the lost boys and I?" he asked, his eyes shining but sadness was tinged in his voice. I stroked a feather down his cheek, smiling at him._

"_I'll be back later Peter, I promise. I just need to check on a friend."_

"_Who?" he demanded, possession clear in his voice and I almost blushed at that. He almost sounded like he was jealous but I knew he wasn't. Peter couldn't possibly care for me the same why I did for him._

"_A friend-just a friend," I told him after his look. I leaned up to peck at his cheek, "I'll be back before you know it Peter."_

"_Yes, you could be gone for years and it would only be hours here," he muttered bitterly. My eyes were sad as I tried to hug him as best as I could before I jumped from out embraced and into the sky._

_I could leave Neverland without his permission._

_He was always bitter about that._

_I soared into the sky for a few miles until I began to pass through the realms. Blurs of color passed my eyes as I kept going and going until I reached Wonderland. Flying downwards, I soared into my friends workshop. I perched on one of the many high stacks before looking sadly at my insane friend._

"_Get it to work. Get it to work! Get it to work. Get it to work. Get it to work. Just get it to work. Get it to work. Get it to work. Get it to work. Get it to work. Get it to work. Get it to work!" _

_My poor Hatter._

-/Tea Shop/-

I walked into the shop, the bell alerting Seb of my presence. He turned around quickly and at the sight of me he sprinted to my body, pulling me into a hug. He held onto me tightly, "I didn't think I'd see you again Kendra. What happened?"

He put me at arm's length and stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"What did Jefferson do? Why were you gone all night? What happened Kendra?"

"He drugged me-"

"WHAT!" he bellowed.

"He was trying to the hat to work. You remember how we figured out that the feather of a phoenix would allow the hat to work, he wanted it to work and so-"

"So he _drugged_ you!?"

"Sebastian, calm down. He didn't bring me any real harm and I knew he was going to drug me anyway-I could smell it-so I let him because I knew he was having one of his fits. Don't worry Seb, everything is alright."

He didn't look so convinced but I hugged him, trying to get him to forget about Jefferson for a moment.

"I had another hallucination."

"Did they ever stop?"

"Yeah," I whispered, "For a while they did, but he came back today." He held me tighter.

"I hope it wasn't too bad."

I could see Peter in the corner, the dark fog twisting at his feet, I kept my eyes on that evil figure as I answered, "It wasn't the worst one I've had."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy guys! Its me again, I know, I know, why is she even here? But I am! haha so I told you I'd update soon so I did! I don't know when you'll get the next one (I mean its already written but I'm just waiting to write the one after that) but enjoy it! I'd also like to thank DREAMLESSLY17 for being my newest follower! I kiss your cheek Dreamlessly so hardcore through the internet. So NONE of you have reviewed and I know it's literally only been one day but still...I'm like everyone who makes deal with Gold-wanting results. Anyway...<strong>

**Review, favorite, follow, talk, smile, answer my cookie question, eat chocolate, and...ask me questions?**

**Oh and love Kendra, she deserves it a bit.**

**Byyyyyeeeeeeeeee! Going to go watch/read things...**

**ALSO!-Jjjjust realized that all my chapters are probably short but I. Don't. Care-ANYMORE~! At least so yeah...chapters...a bit short...hopefully a lot of content.**


	7. Let's Skip Some Episodes!

**Chapter Seven: **The First Sip of Tea

I woke up the next morning in the cocoon of my blankets. I didn't want to get up so I peered around my room. Yellow walls and a dark red ceiling graced me. Cluttered desks and closets out of the corner of my eye and my green laptop lay on the small table next to my bed. Peering over the edge, I was met with dark wooden floors and scattered objects of clothing, books, and candy wrappers. I sighed before pulling the covers off my heated flesh and practically jumping out of my bed to quickly get dressed.

I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a red tank, and a transparent yellow shawl. With my hair down, feather earrings, and red converse on, I made my way downstairs, swaying slightly and feeling that headache come on to me. I entered the shop to see Seb preparing something and Ruby leaning against the counter. "Kendra!" she greeted excitedly. I nodded in greeting and as I was making my way to one of the bookshelves, she grabbed my arm. The room began to sway. "Kendra! What's up with your eyes?"

"What?" I mumbled, everything began to blur.

"Hey! Hey are you okay Kendra? Kendra?" she began to shake me and swayed dangerously. "Sebastian!" My brother rushed out of the kitchen, his blue eyes flashing gold before he took me out of Ruby's arms. "What's happening?"

"Kendra? Kendra tell me what's happening!" Seb pleaded and I was seeing double. Fog crept up on me like a spider in the night. A prickling sensation covered my skin, a lot like the kind I felt before turning. Seb slapped me and everything was clear for a moment.

"Whas...happen….ing?"

"Kendra?" his voice was getting further and further and the room darker and darker.

A shadow loomed over us before I promptly blacked out.

-/Tea Shop/-

_A giggle escaped my lips as I looked at my mother. "Mommy what are you doing?" I asked excitedly, seeing her hunched over the fire. Her green eyes looked back at me in mirth. _

"_I'm making tea of course Sere!"_

"_But why are we outside Mommy," I asked. Silly mommy, why can't we go inside? Silly mommy, doesn't she know there's a fire inside?_

"_Serephina," the blonde haired woman whispered, pulling me to her and showing me the fire, "We're not making tea inside because then it wouldn't be special!" I looked back at the manor behind us. My brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, father, and grandparents all lived inside the gigantic house. None of them were out here though._

"_Why isn't Jonah here?" I asked, referring to my only a year older brother. _

"_Well I didn't want to show Jonah this, I wanted to show you this silly!" she tickled my sides and I laughed helplessly. My six year old mind didn't care anymore why Jonah or Hailey or Freya or my other siblings weren't here. I looked back at the fire, the flames mesmerizing my youthful eyes and I reached forward to cup it. My mother slapped my hands away. "Don't touch the fire Serephina!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Fire is dangerous sweetie, don't __**ever **__play with the fire okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_A few minutes later, I stared in awe as steam began to escape the brown clay mother handed me a cup and poured in the amber liquid. "Don't drink, its hot," she warned and I smiled up to her._

"_One day I'm going to make the best tea in the whole world! One day you'll be so happy to drink my tea!"_

"_I already am Sere, I'm already happy to drink your tea." I smiled up at my mother with all of my small teeth._

-/Tea Shop/-

_A little more than three years later I was playing down by the river. I hiked up my blue dress and watched the fish pool at my feet in the shallow water. Mommy didn't know I was here but Jonah was just a little bit further down the stream fishing. My blonde hair was hanging loosely around my face and I twirled around, watching it spin with me._

_Suddenly I was pushed in the water and I was drenched. As payback to whoever pushed me, I grabbed them as I fell, forcing them to fall in as well. When we got to the surface I was spluttering water and so was my attacker. I wiped the water away from my eyes and came nose to nose with a boy just my age. I didn't know who it was._

_I screamed._

"_Hey!" he whispered, putting his hand over my mouth, "Don't fret! I wasn't looking, sorry to fall into you!" I yanked his hand away from my mouth._

"_Who are you?" I demanded furiously, standing up and towering over his form. He had dirty tanned skin from playing in the woods, scars littering his hands and legs from thorns, dark black hair with a twig sticking out here and there, and hazel eyes. _

"_Romulus!" he greeted with a cheerful hand, "And you?"_

"_Serephina."_

"_Hi! Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I was just running around and I saw the stream and I guess I didn't even __**see**_ _you which is a surprise because you're pretty and WAM! I just ran into you!" he laughed before his voice got soft and he flashed me a grin, "Sorry again."_

"_It-it's alright," I stuttered, my mind latching onto him calling me got up from the water, his trousers and shirt-more like rags-drenched in water. And then my eyes narrowed in on him. "Wait, why are you on my father's property?"_

"_Oh," he blushed, he began to stutter, "I was-I mean I needed-well I was hungry and I saw the pe-peaches and I-I-"_

"_You wanted some of the peaches?" I asked, head tilted to the side. He nodded after a moment and I smiled; grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the shore. There was a small bundle of cloth that was wrapped around some peaches. I pulled back the cover and presented them with glee._

"_Wow! You have so many! And they look so good!"_

"_Do you want some?" I offered and Romulus nodded enthusiastically. I handed him a few, looking down at his thin frame, "You definitely need them."_

_He smiled in thanks._

-/Tea Shop/-

_It began to be a thing between us. Meeting by the river at least once a week and I always brought some food with me. This went on for years. By twelve we knew everything about each knew I loved tea and that even though I had a large family, I felt like the outcast for being the youngest. I knew that he was an only child and with just an old and sick mother. I knew that his favorite time of the year was when the peaches were in bloom, when the water was clear and warm, when all we had to wear was loose clothing against the summer heat. I knew that he was poor and me feeding him every week was probably the most he'd ever get._

_I knew he could swim, fish, sow, hunt, and sneak around._

_He knew that I would probably get married in a few years._

_I knew he'd get to marry out of love to another poor woman that would probably bake or sell tea. This fact saddened me whenever I thought about him loving another. _

-/Tea Shop/-

_The sky was burnt sienna when he kissed me a few more years later. The water glistening, a soft summer breeze, and our fingers grazing the grass. My heart fluttered fiercely as he gave me one of his dopey grins. Blushes covered our skin but we smiled anyway and continued to watch the sunset. Dark would come soon._

"_Momma doesn't want me to come around anymore." I turned sharply to him at his saddened voice._

"_Why?" I demanded._

"_She thinks I need to pay more attention to getting a job then hanging out with you."_

"_Rom, don't listen to her, I like talking to you."_

"_I do too."_

"_So you'll be here next week?"_

"_Yes."_

_I kissed him before I left, heading back to the manor and leaving him to his thoughts._

-/Tea Shop/-

_There was a harsh storm all over the place. Rain pouring down and the river flooding. I slipped out of the back door unnoticed, a basket of apples in my hands. I met Romulus down by the river; he was leaning against an old willow tree. His arms were crossed, eyes dark, and he didn't look up when I approached. "Rom-"_

"_What are we doing Phi?"_

"_What?" He turned to me darkly._

"_I mean us? What are doing? There can't be an us!"_

_I looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong Romulus-" he pushed me up against the tree._

"_I mean you're going to get married soon aren't you Serephina? You're of age, there's only a matter of time Sere. We can't be together!" he growled, he tore himself from me._

"_Yes. We. Can! Why can't we?" I asked, pleaded with him as I approached. "I __**love**_ _you Rom, why __**can't**_ _we be together?"_

"_Because!" he roared._

"_Because why?" I demanded, tears streaming down my face, pushing him, "Why not Rom? I love you, you love me," I walked forward, he kept going backwards, "Let's run away together!"_

"_Serephina," he whispered softly, wiping my tears away, "We can't leave my mother here, she's old."_

"_I know," I sighed before wrapping my arms around him. "I know," I muttered in his chest. _

"_Let's go back under the tree," I nodded in his chest and he began to move forward. _

_It happened all so fast._

_The ground wet and slippery and we were too close to the edge. As soon as Romulus began to move, he slipped, and dragged me in with him into the rapid, deep, and overflooded river-a lot like when we first met. I gasped when we fell under and we struggled to swim when we breached the surface. We were being pulled into the current and we couldn't fight it. "Romulus!" I shrieked. _

_He dragged me as best as he could to a low branch. My hands latched around the thin but sturdy limb. I gasped, trying to cough out the water. "Sere, are you oka-"_

_The branch wasn't sturdy, no it wasn't sturdy at all. It broke and Rom wasn't prepared for the fall. "Romulus!" I screamed._

_He didn't come back._

"_Romulus!"_

-/Tea Shop/-

_They fished his dead body out of the river a few days later. My mother took me to his burying as well, having known for a long time that we were friends. I had sobbed into her arms for hours and for a long time she didn't know why I was crying. I bought a peach to his burial, placing it on the mound. "YOU!" an old woman bellowed as I walked away. I turned around and her finger was raised to my face. I knew just by her eyes who she was: Romulus's mother. "You killed my son! I told him not to go and you killed him!" she shrieked and my mother grabbed me, ushering me a long. "You killed him! You killed my son!" she wailed, her voice scratching at my ears harshly. "You'll pay for this! You killed him! My only son and you killed him!" _

_I turned around, pleading with my eyes and voice as I said, "I'm so sorry for your loss, it was an accident, believe me, I'm sorry he's dead. I loved him very much so."_

"_NO! No if you loved him then he wouldn't be dead!"_

"_I'm-"_

"_You awful girl! You killed my son! __**Commoriatur in occidente sole**__," she began to chant in a language I did not speak and my mother ushered me away but her voice followed me like snakes, "__**hic factus est in avem ignis, devastantem amant, oculum pro oculo, sed animam pro anima,Solus vivat in aeternum, corde contrito, volucri igne morieris, cor tuum, laeduntur, sed anima tua non peribit,Solis avi, fractum tantum mori!**_" _A feeling of dread washed over me as my mother dragged me up the street. When I looked back, I saw the woman on the ground. _

_Dead._

-/Tea Shop/-

_Later that night, my mother handed me a cup of tea and left to go upstairs. All of my family was asleep and I stared absentmindedly at the fire, the tea cold. I fingered the small necklace that hung on my neck; a gift from Romulus on my birthday. After a few hours of my stomach rolling, thoughts churning, and tears welling, I sighed and stood up to go upstairs. And that's when I felt it, an itch. A painful needed to scratch at my back. With one hand, I pulled my arm around and let my nails rake at my skin._

_And then I pulled something out of my skin._

_A long elegant feather laid in my hand, a gradient of yellow to red and orange and blue veins here and there and it burned in my hand. A gasp tore from my throat and I dropped both the cup (shattering it) and the feather. All over my body I began to feel these feathers harshly protruding from my skin, a never ending itch. Heat flushed over my body, ember like feathers tearing and burning my clothes, and scorch marks licking at my paling flesh. A broken and choked cry escaped my lips and I held my face, desperate for the pounding in my head to disappear only to feel my hair begin to fall out of my grasp. Blonde locks fell to the floor with small flames burning at their roots. I fell to the ground, curling into the fetal position, and then crying as the pain increased._

_Each tear held gasoline and my fingers grew into talons, clawing at my skin. The sharp edges tore through my flesh and hot blood spilled out like lava. I wailed as I felt it; my body changing._

_My body began to shrink in on itself and the feathers began to increase, all over my body they laid. And when it was almost done, as my wings were beginning to shape from my arms, I let out a cry that turned into a squawk. Fire began to circle around my body, rising further and further up to the ceiling, across the floors, and up the walls only to envelope the rooms and spreading like the wildfire it was. I could hear the cries of my family, the smoke choking them. I could hear the ceiling begin to concave, trapping them in the flames. I could hear their wails for help and the fire destroyed everything into ashes and I wailed with them._

_When morning came, they were dead and I was left curled in on my own body. Snowy ash breezed with the wind and all I could smell was burnt flesh, tea, and peaches._

-/Tea Shop/-

My eyes opened up blearily in the dark. A cold cloth was planted on my head and I felt a hand in my own. What little clothes I wore and thin blanket stuck to me from sweat. I twitched and then I felt hot fingers touch my cheek. I looked up to find Sebastian staring at me worriedly. "Kendra," Seb whispered and I gave him a soft smile.

"What happened?" I rasped. Seb presented a cup of water to my lips and I drank greedily from it.

"You passed out. You've been out for a few days. You had a fever, tremors, lots of hallucinations that I doubt you remember, and kept scratching at your skin."

"Okay…" I stared at him in worry, "But why did that _happen_?"

"I think….I think you're body knows that something is coming."

"Like before the curse?"

"Like before the curse," he agreed. My eyes widened in worry.

"Seb what's coming? What's happened while I was gone?"

"I think magic is coming back Kendra."

Although I should have been excited, a feeling of dread washed over me.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Centuries later, three incarnations into my life of a phoenix, I began traveling once more. I had spent a long period of time in Wonderland, the Enchanted Forest, and a few years in the land without magic. I had learned over the years a few things about us phoenixes._

_First, none of my kind wanted me since none of them came to me._

_Second, I couldn't die, and I learned from legends that only a broken heart can kill us and it would have to be the one we loved to break our heart._

_Third, I can't turn back into a human until after a few more incarnations._

_Fourth, we could travel between worlds._

_And fifth, we were unaffected by magic._

_And as a given for firebirds, we were immune to fire and heat. Which is why it was so funny that when I landed on a tree in the land called Neverland, that some idiot tried to throw a fireball at me. I laughed when I easily dodged it and I began to look for my 'attacker', scouring the dark forest of palm trees. I laughed even harder when I spotted him out of the corner of my eye. It was some idiotic teenaged boy who thought he had me cornered which was even more stupid even if his lips were tilted into a smirk._

_He lunged for my body and I flew above him before crashing into him on purpose. He fell to the ground and I sat on his back with a smirk of my own before he flipped us around and held my thin neck in his hands. "Who are you?" he demanded and I chuckled before giving him a large scratch with my talons on his wrist; forcing his hand away. I flew up to one of the branches and leaned forward with another smirk._

"_Kendra," I introduced. As I smoothed out my feathers I asked, "And you?"_

"_Peter," he replied, his eyebrows quirking, "Peter Pan."_

"_I would say it was nice to meet you Peter Pan but then I'd be lying since you thought you were capable of suffocating __**and**_ _capturing me."_

"_And you think I couldn't?"_

"_Of course not!" I crowed with a smile._

_This Pan fellow was quite interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hola! How are all of you? Good I hope? Don't hate me because of Kendra feels and if you don't get the feels I would recommend rereading or discussing it with me. Also speaking of reviews...I got one! From Dreamlessly! So thankyou Dreamlessly (you've gotten another kiss) and I'm glad you like where I'm taking it. I've actually not been able to write a new chapter besides this one (which I mentioned last time I think)but that's cool and you'll still get one. ALSO! I'd like to thank our newest follower AND favoriter WhisperedxNothingsx! So excited thanks Whispered! (I kiss you as well.) SO question timeeeeeee:<strong>

**I have none from you guys and I still want to know what your favorite cookie is but feel free to ask about ANYTHING!**

**And finally...important news time...I MADE FANVIDEOS! Now refer to profile for more info but I'm excited to show you guys and I need to figure out how to set that up. Also, feel free to show me any of your guys is thoughts ideas for that topic.**

**Totally open to suggestions.**

**SOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Review, favorite, stalk me, follow, draw Kendra, draw Pan, draw Seb and others, and eat something delicious! Feel free to PM and/or Review! :)**


	8. Hee Hee We're At The Season Finale Eve

**Chapter Eight: **Apple Turnovers

_It was beautiful, the land they called home, the land that gazed before me. "What do you call this place brother?" I whispered as I peered out of Sebastian's chest, the sobs finally beginning to subside. This place…..it was magical. It calmed me and made me feel this warmth that felt good against my skin, not like when I'm forced to bear the heat of the flames that slash at my body. No this warmth reminded me of when my mother held me to her chest and sang soft lullabies._

"_Home," Sebastian continued to call it before looking down at me. His smile was crooked and goofy but it made me feel better, "But mortals generally call it Paradise." _

"_I can see why," I muttered. Absentmindedly grazing my fingers through his feathers, I gazed at the scene before me. Feelings of content and peace washed over me in soft, caressing waves and I began to feel myself pull together again. Seam by precious little seam, I was sewed back up as I reveled in this beautiful place._

_I didn't even notice the shadow that watched me from the corner of the scene._

_How was I supposed to know he'd be the first Shadow?_

-/Tea Shop/-

Seb filled me in on what had happened when I was gone from the world. Since then, we've both been feeling these intense surges of magic coursing through us at the most random moments. My ability to bring fire to my fingertips began to so common and easy that my moods began to revert back to the flames. Crackles of heat sparked when I was angry or annoyed, light flames coating my fingers. I'd become extremely cold when I was saddened and flushed with warmth when happy. Seb's eyes were often gold and he seemed to be losing his grip on his magic like me. He watched me worriedly, waiting for the feathers that festered beneath my skin to protrude harshly at the surface.

We were waiting for my blood to shed.

But Sebastian and I continued on with the shop. We served the tea and pastries as we counted down the seconds with anticipation. Nervous and fearful and excitement and I could see Seb watching Ruby so often nowadays. His eyes yearned for her I knew-I could tell-and the way he was looking at her was probably the same as how I looked out of a window in moments of silence and stillness, when my mind often wandered.

When I often thought of the bittersweet past.

Snapping out of my daze, I poured myself another cup of peppermint tea, hoping the coolness would soothe my pain. I handed Sebastian the cup when he finally looked away from the oblivious Ruby and he gulped it down, needing the same effect. We both sighed before simultaneously reaching for the other to hug, this time the searing heat of our skin calmed us down. "God we're hot," I muttered,

"I know, we _do_ look fabulous," he chuckled and I swatted his back before groaning.

"When Seb? Whhhheeeennnnnn?"

"Soon Kendra, very soon. You feel it too right?"

"God yes, it feels like the first time I turned."

"Into a phoenix or back into a human?"

"Both. God, this itch is so _frustrating_! And there aren't even feathers coming out!"

"You're skin is crawling, back is aching, and your limbs won't function correctly?" I nodded my head in his chest, "I know Dra, I know how you feel, God I feel it most days."

I growled in his chest, snugglin in deeper before letting out another sigh. This was going to be a while.

-/Tea Shop/-

_It had been a centuries since I had left them behind in the snow. I didn't know what had become of my friends in the past decades but I knew that when I returned, it would be only a few hours. Time between the realms was odd and the land of Paradise was the strangest, oddest, and most complex of all. We lived on a time completely separate then most and so every few hours for them could have been a lifetime for us._

_It had been a reincarnation for me and that reincarnation had been filled with family and love and sowing back my aching heart. Sebastian, my brother, helped the most and I will forever be grateful to him. He held me through those nightmares and hallucinations, knew everything about me and nurtured me back to health. He is the best brother I could ever have. _

"_Brother," I smiled one day as I landed next to him._

"_Yes sister?"_

"_I was wondering….."_

"_Wondering…?" he pegged and I shot him a shy smile._

"_If we could go to the Enchanted Forest."_

"_You mean the realm we saved you from?"_

"_My friends are there and I'm very worried for them." He nodded in hesitant acceptance and grasped my wing in his own, pulling us off the rail we rested on and down to the ground, shooting through the skies and past the realms._

-/Tea Shop/-

Mary Margaret called me to her home and I came as soon as possible with a smile, having missed my friend in the days of our separation. "I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed when she opened up the door, jumping into her arms.

"I've missed you too Kendra," she laughed and I held onto her a bit longer before letting her go, presenting her with the small bag of hot chocolate mix from the shop.

"You're a free woman and I'm not sick-let's celebrate!" I crowed and she chuckled, letting myself into her kitchen. I turned on the kettle and back to my friend who smiled once more at the sight of me. "So where's the sheriff?"

The smile on her face was wiped and I Immediately began to worry. "She ran off." My smile disappeared and then the door opened. I watched as Emma awkwardly came in and put her bag on the ground. "Oh," Mary Margaret began to wipe the counters, "Thought you'd left."

"Mary Margaret-"

"But I couldn't tell for sure because you didn't bother to say good-bye."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," I said before making a dash out of the tense room hearing Snow say,

"Do you remember when I left?"

I wanted to ask her if she remembered when I left for those few hours and came back a changed being. But then I remembered how no, she didn't remember, none of them remembered, and then I continued on.

-/Tea Shop/-

"_You're getting slow Sebastian!" I crowed as I landed in the woods. My brother landed softly behind me and we both transformed into our human forms. His blue-golden eyes narrowed at me before he playfully swatted me. _

"_I was only going slow for your sake!"_

"_Of course you were," I laughed and I began to sprint through the woods, giggling when I heard him trailing behind me. The others were up ahead and I was excited to hug my friend once more._

"_We're going to have to get over that wall," I heard Snow say when we reached them. They hadn't noticed us yet and I grinned at Snow's 'battle mode'. "There's a soldier on every parapet."_

"_We're gonna need some air support," an older woman, Granny I assumed, said._

"_Air? I know just the person who can help us, someone who owes me a favor."_

"_Well you could always have asked us!" I announced, coming into their sights and they drew their weapons._

"_Who are you?" Snow demanded and I felt Sebastian tense. I forgot that they hadn't seen me in this form before._

"_Relax," I told her, presenting my now flaming hand, "It's me, Kendra." Snow sucked in a breath of surprise._

"_Kendra?" Snow gasped and I bowed deeply._

"_Snow, it's been forever," I smiled before pulling her in for a warm hug._

"_Hours at most-where've you been, I thought you were captured by the queen!" Sebastian growled._

"_I was," I replied matter of factly, "It's been a long time since then."_

"_What do you mean? Who's this?"_

"_My brother Sebastian," at her look I clarified, "Another phoenix. They finally came to me, they rescued me and helped me heal. I'm better now." Snow smiled and at the sound of another snapping twig, they drew their weapons once more as Seb and I conjured fire._

"_Don't shoot it's only me," Red said as she came out of the clearing and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian's flame flicker wildly for a moment before being controlled once more._

"_Uh, Red, you know, you got someone on your chin," Grumpy said before I jumped at her._

"_Red!"_

"_Kendra?" she gasped, holding me to her chest. "I've missed you, where did you go I was so worried?"_

"_I was captured and then the phoenixes saved me! I've been with them for a century or so in their realm."_

"_Is he one of them?" she asked and I looked back to see a very tense, wide eyed, and jittering mess of my brother._

"_Yeah," I smiled coyly as he shuffled forward, extending his still flaming hand._

"_I-I-I'm Seb-Sebastian," he stuttered and his flame quickly went out when she reached for his hand. _

"_Umm Red," she introduced and I laughed quietly to myself as his eyes flashed golden before I stopped, seeing her's flash as well. Oh my…..is she really….? Wow, the first girl outside of the phoenix clan that he meets and he's already found his soul mate. Wow….__**Sebastian**__. Oh and he's a stuttering mess too! It'll be so easy to toy with him now! I grinned wickedly before looking back at Snow._

"_We can totally help with the air, but feel free to call in your favor Grumpy." The dwarf nodded._

"_What were you able to find out?" Snow asked Red._

"_Your prince is still alive." I looked around in confusion and Red clued me in, "After he saved Snow, he was captured once more."_

"_Then why don't you look happy?" Snow asked._

"_Because I also heard word the Queen is here." Seb tensed harshly and I held onto his hand, trying to get him to calm down._

"_She knew I'd come for him."_

"_It's a trap!" Granny exclaimed but Snow kept her cool._

"_Indeed. It matters not. I can't stop now. But I'll understand if any of you want to turn back." _

_Choruses of "No!" and "Not a chance!" rang out._

"_Oh," she let out a sigh of relief, "Well, then there's no time to waste." The group nodded before heading off to their positions._

"_Why is the Queen doing this?"_

"_I destroyed her happiness," she explained, "And now she wants to destroy mine."_

-/Tea Shop/-

_We stood idly in the distance of the castle, waiting. And, after the many moments of nervous anticipation, we heard the howling in the distance from Red. "Thank you Red," Snow muttered before she gave her command, "Do it." One of the dwarves lit an arrow on fire and Snow said, "Move out." _

_And then we were leaping into the air, jumping out of our skin and Sebastian and I began to change back into our phoenix form. My feathers quickly bloomed across my body and my hair fell out into a flame below and my body curved into the form of my beast. And we were spreading our wings, soaring high above into the sky with a trail of smoke to show that we were once there. Sebastian's majestic form flew above me as we sped through the night sky and to the battle below._

_Breathing fire on those that oppose us, we were all synchronized. A twisted beauty as we shed the blood and destroyed our enemies with a quick succession and unity. When we had finished attacking the square and grouped back together, we were surrounded once more. And that's when I heard the buzzing. Sebastian and I grinned, bursting up into the air just as the fairies reached before turning back around and throwing balls or fire as the fairies threw their dust._

_I never liked fairies all that much but when grouped together with a combined fury, they were scary as hell. I grinned at Seb._

-/Tea Shop/-

After awkwardly leaving Emma and Snow to their quarrel, I decided to visit my dear child August. God was he a mess when I got there but he smiled at the sight of me. I smiled back and held his hand, feeling the wood there, that smiled turned watery. "August," I muttered, pushing back his hair as he laid back down in the bed.

"Kendra, is it…..is it coming back?" he asked with hopeful eyes and I nodded. He let out a sigh of relief.

"But I don't know when," he told him, feeling a tear slip out, and he shushed me.

"Its…." he coughed, "...going to…..be alright." I nodded and soothed down his shirt.

"Yeah."

"Just don't…..light up around me," he joked and I laughed sadly.

"I won't," I promised and he smiled once more. There was knocking at the door and we looked at each other.

"Hang on," August called and I helped him get up, knowing that he wanted to move. There was another knock before August was able to open the door.

"August, please, I need your help," Henry pleaded and I raised my brows as did August. We let him in, "Emma wants to leave." Henry told us as he entered the room.

"What?" I asked, Henry shot me a wave. I mean I knew she ran off but I didn't actually know really what happened.

"Slow down," August told him.

"You were gonna make her believe. You have to," the boy pleaded.

"I know, Henry. I'm sorry. I….I failed." I rubbed August's back as he looked down sadly at the boy.

"Failed?"

"I tried to show her." I looked at him quizzically but he continued on. "At first it was my legs, and now...know take a look...at the unvarnished truth," August panted as he pulled down his sleeve and I helped in keep standing.

"It's wood," he said in amazement.

"Yes."  
>"Uh...all of this...I was right. The curse-it's real!"<p>

"Yes Henry," I beamed.

"You're a smart kid," August added.

"And you're pinocchio!"

"What gave it away?" I smacked him in the arm. And Henry turned to me.

"You can see it too?" I nodded at him, another smile playing on my lips. He turned back to August, "But why are you turning back to wood? Your story-you should be real."

"I'm changing back because...I haven't exactly been a good boy. And…" he fell to the ground, "Well...if the curse doesn't break, this doesn't stop."

"So we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were, and then she has to believe, and when she does, she could break the curse."

"I tried that. She doesn't _want_ to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do. I-I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride and it's hard to walk. Soon it's gonna be hard to breathe."

"So we have to do something fast," Henry concluded.

"But there's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I _want_ to spend it with my father."

"Marco."

"Told you you're a smart kid." I helped him stand up and lead Henry to the door.

"So everyone's giving up."

"I'm afraid that I don't have a choice. I'm sorry, kid, but I'm out of operation cobra. Now it's up to you." He patted his back and Henry walked out sadly. I kissed August's cheek before leaving and walking with Henry.

"I'll help you Henry, I won't give up."

"Thanks Kendra," he smiled up to me sadly. "Hey, you never did tell me who you were."

"I'll give you a hint," I smiled and I watched as his eyes widened in amazement as a curl of fire escaped my fingertips.

-/Tea Shop/-

"_Stop trying to talk me out of this. The castle is secure. I'm going," Show told us as she removed her weapons and man she had a lot of them stored on her body._

"_Keep the little knife between your tuffets," Grumpy said._

"_I promised I would come alone and unarmed. It's a parley. There are rules."_

"_You're too noble for your own good."_

"_I'm not, but enough of you have risked your lives because of something that's between the Queen and me. I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me."_

"_Except you," Red replied._

"_Thank you for your concern, but this ends today." Snow moved to leave but the Dwarves blocked her path._

"_We can't let you go."_

"_I'm not asking. Thank you for your support. I love each and every one of you, but this is something I have to do...alone," Snow replied in finality before brushing them aside and leaving the room._

"_I don't like this," Red muttered after her, "I don't trust that queen."_

-/Tea Shop/-

Henry was flicking through his book as he absentmindedly drank his hot chocolate. "Fire, fire, fire…..where are you?" he muttered and I smiled, wiping down the counters once more as Seb raised his eyebrow at us.

"What's he looking for?"

"The story of us."

"That sounds way too cheesy and romantic for my liking," he replied distastefully and crept towards him.

"Awwww you poor baby, does sugar bear need to give you a hug?" I cooed and he cringed when I flicked his nose, shuddering as he scampered away.

"No!"

"I love you too!" I called as he left for the kitchen.

"A-hah! Kendra! I found you….wait your name is really Kendra?"

"Of course it is kido, if you look further into my species you'll notice how we can travel through the realms."

"Which is why you escaped the curse and remember," he concluded and I nodded in affirmation.

"Yup!" I replied, popping the 'p'. Henry looked back down at the book and soon enough he was engrossed in my story, trying to understand every detail.

"Why is this so sad?" He muttered and I gave him a small shrug and smile before turning back to my work.

"Who's story isn't?"

-/Tea Shop/-

_We had been searching for her everywhere and we (as in Granny, Red, and I) eventually tracked her to some stables. "Snow was here," Red sniffed, "I can smell it."_

"_Snow! Snow!" we called._

"_She's over here!" Grumpy called and we ran. At the top of the hill, we found Snow sprawled on the ground, still. Sebastian held me to his chest at my horrified look._

"_I found her lying here like this. Is she-"_

"_Granny, give me your dagger." Red commanded, grabbing the offered blade and placing it to Snow's nose._

"_Maybe she's just sleeping," one of the dwarves speculated hopefully._

"_She has no breath." Red cried and I let out a small sob, squirming in Seb's arms. "She's gone. She sacrificed herself for true love."_

_The words:_

"_**Save Snow White, help her remember, tell her that sometimes sacrifice is the best void to fill!" **_ _came flashing through my memory and I grasped onto my brother for support. "Dra," he whispered, holding my burning back, "Dra, calm down."_

"_She sacrificed herself for all of us."_

_Gasoline tears slipped out of my eyes once more._

-/Tea Shop/-

Sebastian and I sat down for a drink after closing up the shop. He was drinking white tea while I drank black. "I'll never get over this stuff," I moaned after taking a and Seb chuckled at me.

"You never cease to amuse me."

"And why would I?" He shrugged and we sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the flavors dancing across our tongues, before I looked up at him, "So what are you going to do?"

"For?"

"After the curse, when she remembers, are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" he sighed.

"That you two are mates!"

"Kendra, these things are very delicate-"

"Oh shut up Sebastian, I know they're delicate. Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Her?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? She has a right to know!" I shouted.

"Don't raise your tone with me-"

"No Seb! You keep running away from this! Tell her!"

"Kendra!"

"If I ever meet Peter again, I'd tell him straight away what we are."

"No you wouldn't Kendra," he shut me down, "Kendra, you and I both know, that the next time you'd see Pan, you would either start bawling or throwing punches." I stared at him in fury before shouting,

"Seb!" and laughed, clutching my sides and spilling the tea on the table, "Oh god….you're so right though," I got up to go put my cup in the kitchen, "Wow...that's just so accur-"

I dropped the cup.

Our laughter stopped. I grasped my sides in agony as Sebastian ran to my side. "Kendra, Dra, what's happening?"

I choked on my own words before grabbing harshly at my shirt, tearing at it furiously, and clawing at the skin of my back. Finding the spot, I tugged harshly and presented the object to Sebastian.

There, in my fingertips, was a bloody feather that burned like a fire and pulsed with life and heat.

I turned to my brother, "Its coming Sebastian."

"It has literally been one day since you woke up!" he groaned and I patted his back.

"There, there, get me some peppermint tea and lets go watch a movie or something."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because dammit, Sebastian, magic's coming, and I really just want to watch some Sherlock before all of that goes down."

"Fine…..I'll bring up the ice cream as well."

"Good boy," I patted his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: FRIENDS I HAVE NEWS! I HAVE UPLOADED BOTH YOUTUBE AND ARTWORK! :D Enjoy! LOOK AT THE PROFILE! aldkjfhbakrjgh;lkfnvaih I'm so happy feel free to comment (please no hate though...I know I sucked at both) and totally review.<strong>

**We're near the end of the season! Hee hee heeeeeeee! Kendra~~~! Okay, I'll calm down.**

**So I apologize for being a butt about uploading but I just suck at it and the past week has been a bit of a mess because it was HALLOWEEN! I was Irene Adler ;) and my sister's b-day the other day and today I've just become single but that's okay, I totally gave you guys a chapter. It was totally a half day so life was pretty good. **

**Review, smile, eat some apples, check out my profile, and love Kendra (por favor?)!**


	9. A Land Without Magic

**Chapter Nine: Green Tea Nicked With Our Memories**

_RING! RINNNNNNNGGGGG! RING-ri-RINGGGG! _

"Shutttt up!" I groaned and I felt Seb twitch underneath of me, slowly waking up like I did. I fumbled around our bodies in the dark room, searching for my phone. We fell asleep watching the third episode of season two.

_Ring ring! RING RING RINNNNGGGG!_

"Alright alright!" I found my phone and opened it up, "Yes?'

"Henry's in the hospital."

"What?" I gasped, sitting up at Snow's panicked voice. Seb groaned loudly underneath me.

"He's unresponsive, no one can wake him up," it sounded like the sleeping curse, "And Emma and Regina have both disappeared." Awww fudge, Emma knows-wholly shit Emma knows!-But does she believe? I still had my doubts. I sat up straighter, making Sebastian go 'oof'. "And who's with _you_?" The suggestion was clear in her voice.

"Ew, it's Sebastian. Don't get any weird ideas Snow-so Henry's in the hospital?"

She was silent but I knew she had nodded.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as possible-god what time is it anyway?"

"Seven, he got there around six."

"Holy shit why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't find out till six thirty when Emma had disappeared and finally called to tell me!"

"Okay, I'll be there soon, I'll bring Sebastian as well."

"No," he whined, "Let me sleeeeeppp."

"Fine you lazy butt," I told him before turning back to Snow on the phone, "Nevermind, _I'll_ be over soon."

"Okay Kendra."

"Bye Snow."

"Bye."

I got up, smacked my brother in the head to make him suffer (he whined pitifully), and made my way to the shower. Halfway through scrubbing my hair, I realized that I needed to see August. Cursing again, I called MM back and told her I'd be by in a half an hour. Without thinking, when I finished, I pulled on a tank, shorts, and a light jacket, slipping on my black converse and running out without even a goodbye to Seb. I ran down the street like a lunatic but the reminder of August propelled me to go faster.

I needed to see him before he turned completely to wood.

Rushing up the stairs of Granny's, I crashed into-"Emma!" I exclaimed, surprised to see her here.

"Kendra?! Kendra…..what _are _you?"

"What?" I asked dumbly at the blonde woman and then I knew just by looking into her eyes; she believed. "Oh my god! You actually believe it now! Awesome! Yeah….! Oh my god Henry! Is this-is this the reason why he's in the hospital?" She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and I decided to give pity-to my annoyance-"August! Got to get to August!"

Emma nodded and we ran up to his door, knocking on it harshly. "August, please open up. I know you're in there. Open the door."

"I can't," his voice spoke softly and the color must have cleared off my face because my heart clenched painfully and I threw open the door. August laid on his bed, stiff and his wooden arm across his chest as he struggled to breathe. I held a hand up to my mouth in growing horror at the sight.

"No," I muttered aghast, crawling towards his body.

"What's happening to you?" Emma asked,

"You can see it now," was all he said and I crept onto the bed. "You believe," he whispered as I slid my body next to his, holding him and hugging him to the best of my ability. I was crying soft now, hot gasoline tears scorching at his shirt and the bed; he didn't even notice.

"Yeah. I do, but...h-how do I stop this?"

"You can't," I muttered into his shoulder as he said,

"Break the curse."

"I'll try. I promise, but I gotta save Henry first, and I need your help," she told him, sitting on the bed.

"No you don't," and a sob tore from my throat at his statement.

"Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I-I just...talked to the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can't do it, August. I can't. No normal person can."

"Luckily for us, you're not normal," a chuckled escaped my throat as I nuzzled his wooden neck, "You can save Henry. You can save all of…" he trailed off.

"August?" at her voice I shot up and looked at August. A wail, a sob, a cry, everything that comes from a broken woman seeing her family die escaped my lips and my soul and held his frozen eyes and body into my arms.

Emma steeled herself after a moment of crying and I held to the man who I cared for like a child more than a friend as she walked out of the room; to go save us all.

"August," I murmured, stroking his wooden hair as more tears fell out, singing his hair.

I stayed with him for a long time.

-/Tea Shop/-

I went to go be with Henry and Mary Margaret a while later. Wiping tears viscously and coming to a stop in their room. I sat down by the bed and pulled the book out of her arms for a moment, flicking through the pages. When I spotted my story I smiled sadly before going to a different page and handing it back to Snow. "Read this one," I whispered and she nodded, reading about Snow White and Prince Charming.

"...And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving," the woman spoke and I brushed Henry's hair back, patting his hair down and rubbing at his cold cheeks, "This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say good-bye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, True Love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of Pure Love," I remembered this, "shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White, and bringing light to the darkness."

I fidgeted in my seat, twiddling with his fingers as Snow stopped to hold his hand.

"Henry…" she started, "When I gave you this book, it was because I knew...I now life doesn't always have a happy end...But I thought-" The heart monitor was beating rapidly and my heart picked up its pace. My body warming dangerously and my eyes were surely flashing golden as I flickered back in forth between the monitor and Henry frantically. "What is it?"

"Dr. Whale?!" I yelled.

"Doctor Whale what is that?" Mary Margeret asked when the man and many nurses came in after him. "Wha-what-what's wrong?"

"Nurse, get them out of here now!" Whaled demanded. They ushered us out.

"What is it?" I demanded, being dragged out of the room, fighting them, wanting to rescue Henry.

"His heart rate's falling," I heard Whale say, "Come on, Henry."

"_Nurse to the I.C.U., STAT._" was spoken over the P.A.

"Henry," Whale muttered and more and more nurses came in, we were dragged away from the scene.

"_Defibrillator team to I.C.U._

_Defibrillator team to I.C.U._"

-/Tea Shop/-

_I was flying across the realms. I thought that if I reached my realm, I could find answers to Snow's illness. But as I was coincidentally flying over Neverland, the pulse of True Love hit me. I knew what it was just by the feel of it, it was what I could have felt a long time ago. So it hit me, literally, like a frisbee and knocked me off my course._

"_Oh fuuuuc-holy shit!" I cursed as I plummeted to land below. "Crap, crap, crappity crap crap-god dammit wings work!" They wouldn't work of course and I landed, like the meteorite , hot flaming out of this world stuff, with a circle of debris curling around my body. _

_And then I promptly passed out._

_Hours later, after my body healed and consciousness found me, I opened up my tired eyes to find familiar ones staring back at me. Not really thinking straight, I swiped my talons at their face and was rewarded with my wrist caught by their fingers. _

"_Kendra it's me!" the boy exclaimed and I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes before mumbling,_

"_Felix why'd you sneak up on me…? Pan would have your head for messing with my beauty sleep…" I didn't even know what I was saying._

"_Kendra he'd have my head for just seeing you and not killing you on sight," he replied and my eyes shot open, reality rearing its ugly head into my memory._

"_Oh right," I mumbled before shedding the feathers, turning human once more. Felix shielded his eyes from me and then I realized the state of undress I was in. He threw me his cloak and I summoned a long tunic. When I looked back at him, he was staring at me in both awe and fear._

"_You're...human."_

"_You were there the first time," I reminded bitterly and his eyes softened._

"_Yes...and I...I mean I'm sorry that...I mean-"_

"_Felix," I shushed and his eyes were glued back to me, his soft grey eyes. "it's alright. How are you? How are they?" We stood up and began to walk around in the clearing. I traced the scar on his face with sadness and anger._

"_Bad, awful, blood thirsty...it's barbaric and some of the boys have even started to think you were just a figment of their imagination."_

"_How long has it been for you?"_

"_A few hundred years or so I think."_

"_Same, and Pan?"_

"_Sadistic, a bastard, evil, cruel, a broken image-he's sick, that's how I was able to get to you before him."_

"_Sick?"_

"_Mentally and physically, we came back from a hunt this morning and he just collapsed, I felt this warm feeling wash over me before that though."_

"_True Love," I explained and at the look on his face I knew he didn't get it, "When the first kiss of utterly pure True Love between two souls. It generally occurs when one is endangered and they send their hearts out to them. It also happens somewhat at first connection."_

"_Is this a phoenix thing? You never told us about that during your stories at the fire," he asked, referring to the times long ago when I'd tell bedtime stories to the Lost Boys._

"_Sort of. Both our eyes and our mate's eyes tend to flash a blindingly golden color at the first sight of love. The kiss...well I don't know and Sebastian is too much of a chicken to find out."_

"_Sebastian?" he asked as we reached the edge of the cliff._

"_My brother," I smiled, "I found them, I found my kin."_

"_Hadn't they abandoned you?" he asked distrusting in them and I took his hands into mine, peering up into his eyes._

"_No, they just weren't able to get to me ever-the curse of mine." He nodded shamefully at bringing up that sore topic and I pushed his chin upwards for him to look at me, "It's okay Felix, I'm willing to talk to you about anything-remember that-now, tell me, when did that happen?" I asked, pointing at the scar gracing his cheek. He mumbled something under his breath, looking away, "What was that?"_

"_After you left, immediately."_

_I pulled him into my arms and cradled him, "I'm so sorry. So, so, so, so sorry, oh Felix, what have I done?"_

"_It wasn't your fault-"_

"_It was my hallucination."_

"_But I didn't snap you out of it and I will forever pay for that!"_

"_Felix…."_

"_I should have realized what was happening and gotten Pan, I should have stopped you somehow, I should have-I should have-"_

"_**I**_ _should not have had that happen, because of me you got that scar, because of me you all don't get to hear my stories, because of my actions I have ruined the greatness that could have become of us."_

"_I would take that scar for you a hundred times over Kendra, it was not your fault, it was a very large collaboration of you, me, and Pan."_

"_You don't call him by his name anymore." I said suddenly._

"_He's not Peter anymore," he replied._

-/Tea Shop/-

I walking down the street alone, MM and I separating a while ago, and just kept walking; a bit numb from two of my friends dying and that's when I felt his hand in mine. It was just as calloused as I remembered it and I looked at his shadowy dark fingers laced into mine. I looked up, coming face to face with a dark fog with a glowing white smile blooming out. "Hi," he said and I was shocked...he sounded..._shy_?

"What are you doing here?" I asked miserably and he shrugged.

"You brought me here, you tell me."

"I didn't _bring _you here!" I practically shouted, "I _never_ summoned you."

"Of course _you_ don't summon me during _those_ times...but you wanted me here and so I came, this is the first time that happened."

"So you're here?" I asked, "You're here because I actually want you here and because of that, you come with warmth?"

"Yes, it's a form of me and yes, that is why I'm here."

"A form of you?" I asked, a tear trailing down my face and he hastily wiped it away, his image becoming more pronounced and less foggy.

"I'm the good memories you have of me and what could have potentially derived from that happiness."

"So the other you is the one created from the bad," I concluded, understanding the way it worked immediately, "So you….so you are what could've happened."

"Yes."

"What...do you feel for me? What do you want from me?" I asked-_needing_ the hole and constant question of if he could love me to be filled with an answer.

"I...don't think I'm allowed tell you."

"Please Shadow, I need to know, I need to know if any form of Peter could ever love me."

"Kendra," he whispered, wiping the many fire tears from my skin, regardless of the burns that would take home on his fingers. "There will _always_ be a Peter Pan who'll love you."

"Yes?"

"Yes," he told me, pulling my forehead to his lips and planting a cooling kiss on my skin, it went all the way to my toes. "Always," he breathed when he rested his head on my shoulder, whispering it into my neck. "Forever," he muttered near my ear before pulling back. I could make out his eyes now, the green twinkling once more at me.

And then another pulse of True Love raced through the town and into my body, destroying the image in a flurry of memories.

-/Tea Shop/-

_We sat on the ledge of the cliff as the sun dipped into the water in the distance, pink and lavender and the dark blue taking home in the sky. Felix and I sat closely, our legs swinging against the edge and fingers laced. _

"_I've missed you," I whispered, disrupting the peaceful silence._

"_I missed you too," he replied and I smiled, before feeling the sad tug of reality pull on my mind. Suddenly, I reached out for his body and crashed ours together._

"_I have to leave," I muttered and he began to clutch onto me._

"_Don't leave, he's a monster know without you."_

"_I can't stay, then we'd surely die."_

"_Don't leave me here with him."_

"_I can't take you with me," I told him sadly, "You know that."_

"_Kendra...he's just so awful and cruel and Kendra, don't leave me here, I don't want to be like him; full of indirect hate and cruelty, filled with evil."_

"_I have to leave Felix," I cried and we held desperately for each other know, "I don't want to leave you here with him, but I'll come back, I promise. It may be days or years or centuries but I'll be back and I'll fix this-I'll save you, I'll save all of the Lost Boys."_

"_Why not today?" he asked, his tears landing on my head._

"_Because today I want to hold onto my best friend, the boy who is scarred for me, the boy who I love and cherish. Felix, I will come back for you, you deserve as much."_

"_I just don't want you to leave."_

"_I don't want to go but I have to protect my kin and help as many people as I can, what's the point of living forever if I don't do anything?"_

"_In another life…"_

"_In another life Peter Pan and I would be in love and you would find True Love and everyone would be happy and there'd be disputes now and then but we'd smile and laugh and in another life I wouldn't have met Romulus." _

"_Then you wouldn't have met Peter."_

"_And then where would True Love be?"_

"_What does that even mean Kendra?"_

"_I don't know but Felix, we live in this life and in this life we are best friends with a now monstrous friend and I will come back for you and we'll drink tea and you'll meet Sebastian, so just wait."_

"_I will, I'll wait forever if I can get out of this hell hole with you."_

"_And one day, we may even fix up Peter."_

"_And we'd be happy?"_

"_We __**will **__be happy."_

"_Okay," he conceded._

"_Okay."_

_We hugged once more._

-/Tea Shop/-

The curse was broken.

The curse was BROKEN.

THE CURSE WAS BROKEN!

I looked around the town with amazement as people began to regain their memories before promptly sprinting to the tea shop. Seb was going to be so excited, he'd finally get his Red and he'd be happy and-

Oh my god.

There, in the middle of the road, stood Seb and Red in a passionate embrace, kissing the life out of each other, sending another pulse through the town of True Love and at first I was surprised. I wasn't however surprised that it appeared that Red had pulled Seb into the kiss but wow...he was _really_ getting into it.

Eww was that even legal to be doing in public?

Being the annoying little sister that I am, I began to wolf whistle at the sight of them and they broke apart quickly in surprised before catching the sight of me. Seb was glaring daggers as I was pulled into a hug by Red. I stuck my tongue out at him and reciprocated before we bursted out in laughter. "God I've missed _you_," I told her and she smiled before letting me go, turning around, and slapping Seb across his cheek harshly.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he cried as he cradled the tender flesh.

"For not waking me up sooner you dufus!" she shouted before thwacking him on the head and arm.

"Ow-stop that!-Why aren't you hitting her?!"

"Because we all now that she'd try to get you to do it and then you'd shut her down-at least she tried! You were like this kind of creepy guy that I knew-"

"-And you were attracted to!-"

"And now I'm stuck with an awkward buffoon who doesn't know when to listen to his sister! Or common sense!" she hit him some more, each time he flinched.

"Sorry! Sorry! I promise the next time-"

"Oh the next time! Do you have something planned Sebastian?"

"No! I'm not planning anything!" he immediately conceded and he squirmed under her gaze and when she glanced at me she winked and I smirked, watching as she dragged him for another kiss to his surprise. When they broke apart he leaned to her ear, "There are a few things you need to know now that you're a phoenix mate."

"Same applies to a werewolf mate," she giggled and averted my gaze in awkwardness, spotting in the distance the purple fog approaching.

"Sebastian," I said suddenly and I could see him out of the corner of my eye turning quickly to me. "Look." And I pointed to the purple fog descending upon us. He dragged Red and I into his chest, holding us to him as the dark clouds swept onto us like a tsunami.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HELLO FRIENDS! We have MORE friends with us today. Thank you olviawinchester, Hogwartsgirll15, and TinyBookNerd for both following AND favoriting mah little old story *wipes tears away before throwing arms around you across the internet and giving you scandalous kisses on the cheeks*. I'm so HAPPY! Anyway, I just made new chapter and video and yeah and this week has been hard for me, but its been alright now that its the weekend and I got Americanized Chinese food. Om nom nomsies for me. ;)<strong>

**Alllllllsssssoooo, I know that this may come across as more than that but I swear to any deity that you choose (or none at all) that Felix and Kendra are not a thing. If anything they're best friends with more of a mother son relationship-I'M PAIRING HIM WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME! Can you guess who though is my question. So enjoy the feels and look at the video on my profile!**

**Review, smile, eat food, favorite, follow, stalk me, really don't stalk me that's creepy, **

**and just have a fantastic weekend-I'll be back with more surely.**


	10. Magic Returnssssssss!

**Chapter Ten: Magic Tea? Anyone? No one? Regina?**

As the fog began to disappear, I felt a rush of power and magic surge through my veins, that itch on my back increasing tenfold. Red gave Seb one last kiss before running into the arms of Granny. Seb and I stared at each other with wide eyes filled with amazement, relief, and fear before hugging each other harshly once more. "Oh I'm so glad the curse is gone," I muttered into his chest and hummed in agreement.

I saw Snow and Charming coming our way with their hands locked. Red looked away from her grandmother and smiled, "Snow?" They laughed before embracing wildly and then Snow saw me.

"Kendra!" she dragged me into their embrace and I smiled. They held onto me for a moment longer before pulling away in shock, "Wow you're hot."

"Well I'll take a compliment any day," I replied cheekily but we both knew we were talking about my skin so we both smiled. We were all laughing, sharing hugs, and smiling as the dwarves piled in. Seb and I held onto each other once more.

"Your highness?" Leroy asked before they all bowed simultaneously. Then they hugged-wow lots of hugs going around today. "The Curse? It's broken?"

"It would appear so," Charming replied and I looked up at Seb with a smile but found him mooning at Red. I chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked with a blush, finally noticing Seb's blatant staring.

"Now," Snow began to answer, "Now I find my daughter." And BAM Emma just appeared out of nowhere with Henry. I sighed in relief at his smiling face.

"So it's true," the mother wiped around quickly to her daughter. Snow slowly inched closer, tears in her eyes as she was reunited with her daughter once more, looking at how big she had grown. Snow cupped Emma's face as if she couldn't believe it was real before pulling her into a hug.

I could hear the tears in her voice as she whispered, "You found us." Emma looked slightly-as in a lot of uncomfortableness-awkward in that hug and as Charming slowly, shakingly, brought a hand up to her hair before hugging her as well.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked from behind and they started laughing somewhat hysterically.

"Yeah, kid," James/David/Charming/Prince-what was I supposed to call him-replied, "I suppose so."

"She did. She saved you," the boy smiled.

"She saved all of us," Snow added.

"I...well…"

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Dreamy decided to ask, sassy as ever.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question."

"And what was that smoke?" Sneezy asked.

"Who did this?"

"And what was that smoke?"

"And why?"

"And what was that smoke?"

"Magic," Mother Superior decided to intervene and I tensed beside Sebastian. I never did like fairies, they always thought of themselves as the superior species and the do gooders of life when talking to humans or other species but in the face of us….well they always backed down and that made me uncomfortable. Seb felt the same way at times. "It's here. I can feel it, can you Sebastian and Kendra?"

"I'm itching," was my only reply.

"Hi," Blue greeted to Snow and Charming.

"Magic? In StoryBrooke?" Henry appeared, "You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Why do they always ask the fairies first?  
>"It's not quite that simple, Henry." Blue replied.<p>

"Ehhh," I scoffed and they all looked at me. Seb rolled his eyes as I raised my hands and conjured a flame. Mother Superior glared before turning back to Henry. Okay maybe I was a bit of a show off.

"No wand, no fairy dust. Matters are complicated now," she told him. Yeah, complicated like your hairstyle-how did you even get those curls to stay like that?

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it-the Queen," Leroy decided.

"Yeah," a chorus of agreeance rang out between the dwarves. "Yeah, the Queen. Yeah, let's get her."

"No. Wait." Emma rejected, "It wasn't Regina."

-/Tea Shop/-

"Is there anything you want to ask us?" Snow asked as our group walked in the middle of the road-which is dangerous by the way-on our journey to find Rumple, "You must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold." Ouch, that stings. "Why did he double cross me? And what did he do to this town?"

"Uh….shouldn't we talk about…._it_ first?" this was not the conversation to have with a whole group surrounding them.

"What?" Emma tried to be oblivious. I rolled my eyes, you can't get out of these kinds of conversations with Snow.

"Us?" she prompted, "Your life? Everything?"

"Can we do "Everything" maybe later, like, with a glass of wine...and several bottles?"

I looked at Sebastian, "Can I have a noose to get out of this awkward conversation?"

"You and I both know that would work," he chuckled and I groaned.

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us." Charming told Emma.

"No we're good," I said, pointing between Seb and I, we got a few glares from the dwarves.

"And we don't want to push," Snow ignored me, "but we have waited for this moment for so long."

"Yeah, so have I!" Emma explained and we all came to a stop.

"I really don't want to be here," I muttered to Sebastian, "It's like going to a friends house for a sleepover and then your friend and their parents start fighting and you feel so uncomfortable." He laughed quietly, poking me in the side to-

"Stop talking."

"I've thought about this moment my entire life," Emma announced, "I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being…" Snow looked crushed. "I-I just need a little time, that's-that's all."

Then we heard a crowd in the distance, "Snow." We saw a bunch of people charging across the street, Whale I believe, leading them. Dr. Hopper-Archie?-ran up to us.

"There you are," he said slowing to a stop, "Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her."

"Great. Let's watch," Grumpy replied and I rolled my eyes, thwacking him on the back of his head.

"No. No. We cannot stoop to her level." he vehemently rejected, "No matter who she is or what she's done. Killing her is wrong."

"He's right."

"I agree," I added.

"Please. She's still my mom." Henry continued and I brought the boy into my arms, whispering,

"I'll help you."

"We have to stop them," Emma conceded.

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back," Charming reasoned. "They could be marching into a slaughter." They all nodded and we began running.

I smiled at Seb and he rolled his eyes as I sprinted, jumped in the air, and shed my skin, turning into the phoenix I was and whizzing past my friends, breathing fire into the air in glee.

-/Tea Shop/-

"She's powerless!"

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!" They all began to close in on Regina and Whaled backed her up into the pillar and was just about to choke her when I came in, breathing fire to force them back, and landing on the porch.

"Let her go!" Emma shouted, pushing aside the mob, "Let her go! Let her go!" I bared my talons threateningly at the crowd and snarled, warning them to stay back. Emma pushed Whale out of the way.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am still the Sheriff," came Emma's reply to his question.

"And because she saved you, _all_ of you," Charming added.

"And because no matter what, Regina did, it does not justify _this_," Snow came in.

"I _will_ throw a fireball," I muttered, staring at them before glancing down at my feathers. God, I missed these. I inspected the gleaming colors of fire that was attached to my body in awe. I didn't even have to look up to know that Seb was smirking at me.

"We are not murderers here," Emma told them.

"Well, we're not from this world," he replied smartly.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

"Okay, Whale we're done," Charming decided.

"Back off," the doctor snarled, "You're not my prince."

"Who are you, Whale?" I looked up from inspection of my feathers to inspect Whale's figure. He seemed familiar...I'd just have to think about it, search through my memories, to find out who he was.

"That's _my_ business."

David scoffed, "Well, _my _business. Is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So whether or not I'm your prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."

"And Regina's death _won't_ provide any answers," Snow interjected, hand held in the air as if to stop them. "She needs to be locked up for her safety, and more importantly, for ours."

-/Tea Shop/-

They decided to lock Regina up in the jail and I turned to Sebastian. "I need to go to home."

"Okay," he replied, "You do realize you don't need to tell me when you want to go back to the shop."

"No I mean _home_-Paradise Seb."

"Oh...oh-OH! Paradise, Paradise, any reason as to why? I mean I understand you wanting to go back but-"

"I want to talk with Tara."

"_Tara_? Why do you wish to speak with her?"

"You know why," I gave him a look and he nodded in acceptance. He looked back at Red. "Go to her, you have lot's to talk about." He blushed but nodded, I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

"Be safe," he replied and I nodded, before turning around and flying away.

-/Tea Shop/-

_**SEBASTIAN'S POV**_ (**Author's Note: OH MY GOD GUYS OH MY FUDGING GOD!**)

I looked at Red, blushing at the beauty before me and she smiled back at me, making her way towards me. She pulled me in for a kiss, and I took it greedily, connecting our lips once more. And it felt like Paradise, warmth and love and affection, the sun shining down on us and the cold chill disappearing from our flesh as we continued to touch and smile.

"I have been waiting to do this since the moment we meet," I murmured against her lips as we broke apart for air, our foreheads touching.

"I know," she replied.

"Did you now," I chuckled and she nodded, pulling me in for another kiss. Sparks probably happened, that tends to happen I believe with us.

When we broke apart she looked up at me, her molten eyes boring into my own, "You had something to tell me?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surely blushing horrendously, "My name, I have to tell you my name."

"Your name is Sebastian, I already knew that," she laughed.

"No, I mean my _real_ name."

"What?"

"No one but you and I will know it.."

"What? Why? Why would only we know it? What about Kendra?"

"Red, our real names hold immense power over us. Once you learn it, you could literally bend me to your every whim. Only our mates are deserving of such a name."

"Really?" she whispered, eyes wide, rose spreading across her cheeks.

"Yes, only our mates should know them. But sometimes, very unjustly if I say so, someone else can learn our true names, like with Kendra."

"What happened?"

"The Evil Queen-Regina-well she captured Kendra whilst in a state of mind where she was very vulnerable. We don't get vulnerable Red, not easily, but Kendra...well Kendra's fragile and she has the state of mind that humans do; too much damage and you could break the mind. So when the Queen had her, she looked into her eyes, they had shown with all of her soul, and in looking into her eyes, Regina knew everything about her. Her entire being scarred across her mind and no way of shielding it."

"So she knows her name."

"She knows her name, but we came and rescued her and we swore war against Regina if she ever spoke it."

"Do you know her name?"

"I do, our entire family knows her name-a disgraceful thing, but we knew her name the moment she became one of us, the moment we saw her, the moment I laid my eyes on her."

"Does she know that you know it? Have you used it against her?" Red demanded, eyes going wide and worrisome, fearing for her friends free will.

"No, we'd never," I replied furiously, not at her, but at the mere idea of it, "It would be cruel and inhumane, only in situations of dire need would we be allowed, but if we did, we'd be trialed by our family for punishment no matter what."

"You guys take this very extremely."

"Red," I tried to explain, needed for her to understand, "If you know the name of a phoenix, then you have the control over an immortal warrior who can kill and destroying _anything_ if you ask of it. I trust my name with you because you are my mate and I love you and I know that you would not take this responsibility lightly. I trust you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it quickly away, cupping her face afterwards and staring deeply into her own. I leaned forward, peppering kisses across her forehead, nose, cheeks, eyelids, chin, and mouth, anywhere on her skin. "What's your name?" she whispered softly, trembling in my arms as the weight finally hit her. I pulled her close, breathed in her scent, and leaned towards her ears.

"Adelphe."

"Adelphe,"she breathed, testing it on her tongue before we turned to each other, brushing our lips together. "Adelphe," she sighed.

I hummed, feeling the buzz and warmth fill my body with each syllable that fell out her mouth. "Red," I whispered, like a prayer.

"Adelphe," she chanted.

We kissed once more and I felt whole.

-/Tea Shop/-

I was fighting the Qui-shen or the Wraith if you will. Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Snow White, and Prince Charming disrupted Red and I while we were….._consummating…_..the relationship. Blushing all the way during the conversation due to my breathlessness and the things Red decided to touch across my body regardless of the phone, was all it took for me to feel extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed as I met up with the four.

They all gave me strange looks and I dutifully looked away.

So we were fighting the Wraith and they called me in as to help deal with the fire situation since I _was_ a fire breathing, wielding, throwing creature. And as we fought with the species I hated with a passion, always distasteful little things, I had the most interesting thought pop in my head.

"Kendra would've _loved _this."

And that's when the portal began to finally work and the Savior and Snow White fell in after the demon. Today had been an all around interesting day.

-/Tea Shop/-

_**KENDRA'S POV**_

Flying felt so good on my feathers, air gliding through the warm tresses, cooling my heated body. It felt amazing, passing through the realms, twirling in their skies, and smiling at the freedom I felt. God had I missed this.

Stupid curse.

Eventually though, I found myself in Paradise. My kind all gathered around quickly and we all hugged at our reunion, cheers of the curse broken and my return, and questions of Seb's whereabouts and my returning. "Do any of you know where Tera is?" I asked eventually and they all quieted down.

"Tera? Why do you need to speak to her?" Uriah asked, his almost white feathers trailing behind him as his sharp, warrior eyes scrutinizing me.

"Uriah, what would my business with Tera be?" I replied back and he pouted.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted with my wife," he grumbled and I smiled. Uriah and Tera were one of the few couples of Phoenix that were of the same species. They were cute and adorable together; the warrior and the fortune teller.

"I just want to ask her some questions." He nodded and told me that she was at home. I thanked him before I flew up to their little home, on the branches of one of the trees, built within it. I knocked once and it opened softly. I entered the darkened room and the aroma of incense and fire filled my nostril with every breath, calming my nerves. I sat down on one of the pillows and raised my eyes to Tera. She stared down at me with her piercing golden orbs and her feathers cascading down her body in white waves, red and blue peeking here and there out of her old body. Tera and Uriah would meet their new reincarnation soon. "I come seeking guidance."

"I know," she smiled and leaned across the small table, linking our talons together in an embrace.

"I wonder about the future."

"I know," she rolled her eyes before smiling, "You wonder about that boy."

"No!" I sputtered, a blush crawling across my cheeks.

"Yes you do, don't lie," the older woman replied sassily and I sputtered some more. "You want to know when you'll meet again."

"I actually came here to know about the fate of the residents of StoryBrooke," I protested weekly.

"Of course you did, they'll be fine. Humans are stronger than they look I mean look at you, now back to that boy…."

"Tera!" I exclaimed.

"I've always loved thinking about you two, so much drama, so much romance, it's just so juicy!"

"Tera!"

"Anyway," she continued, ignoring me, "You'll reunite soon-"

"Soon!?"

"Yes _soon _girl, and it'll be hilarious but you'll fall deeply in love-"

"I doubt it," I scoffed, she whacked me upside the head.

"Deeply in love! I prophesize and it will be true-you are mates after all. And that boy….what's his name?...Felix! He'll find love too, it'll just be weird and you'll be very confused and you'll all be awkward until very much later when a bunch of events occur and then happiness."

"Just like that," I said disbelieving.

"Just like that," she replied matter of factly and I sighed, getting up. When I was about to turn, she pulled me in for a bone crushing hug and chuckled. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be back and when you do come back it won't nearly be as joyful."

"Oh."

"I can't see what will happen after that, when you'll visit us after that one, but hopefully it'll be happier."

"Hopefully."

She smiled and we held each other for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hola! Como estas? Bien? Bien? Anyway, so where here. adlkvjnsfhgjshg;lsakdfgna And I'm like really proud of myself for this and we have four new followers: lifefulloflove (nice name by the way), fashion forward, longhairdontcare45, and Dreamer-Girl96 with our favoriters constisting of fashion and longhair-THANKSSS! I'd really like it if you'd review, I really want to know what you think and what not so totally do that.<strong>

**I have more videos up on youtube (check mah profile) and have a good day! ^u^**

**Review, follow, favorite, fangirl, ship Sebastian and Red, ship Pan~~(did you guys like what I'd done with that last chapters?), and smile!**

**Love you all, want to hear your thoughts ;)**


	11. Why Does Regina ONLY Give Henry Cupcakes

**Chapter Eleven: The Bitterness In My Mouth**

Landed back in StoryBrooke many hours later after a long flight, filled with mulling thoughts. When I swept through the town, it was in disaster: cars on their sides, trees broken, glass shattered everywhere, and people inside, waiting out the storm that had already passed as if when they opened their eyes once more, the town would be back in order. I transformed back into my human form at Red's feet, just as she was putting out the closed sign. "Red!" I exclaimed excitedly, throwing my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Kendra!" when I pulled back she was blushing horrifically and I could barely catch the scent of Sebastian. I smiled coyly.

"Well that was quick." Her blush only increased by a tenfold. "So…." I looked around at the damage, deciding to save my tormentous jokes on my brother, "What happened here?"

The smile wiped off her face with a snap.

"While you were gone, something happened."

"Red," I warned, telling her not to sugar coat or delay the inevitable.

"A Wraith came," the blood surely had drain from my face, "And Regina banished it back to the Enchanted Forest but…"

"What Red, what happened?"

"It took Snow and Emma back with it to our world."

I stared vacantly at the broken branches behind her, thinking.

-/Tea Shop/-

I found Seb in the chaos that was the town. The town square was filled with refuged people in a panic. I hugged my brother and he whispered everything he knew in my ear along with soft hushes of condolences and words of a forbearing conversation that would take place later. When we let go I nodded and smiled, him pushing the hair back from my face, and we let our worried glances reach the other's eyes. "It'll be fine."

"I'm going to go back."

"What? No!"

"If their world is still in existence, which I believe it is, I'll be the messenger."

"I'm going with you-"

"No," I cut off, shaking my head, "You need to stay here, protect the town."

"But Kendra-"

"You have a mate to look after and I'm trusting you with Henry's life."

"When did you two become so close?"

"You know why I must protect him." He sighed and I rolled my eyes, giving him a smile before making my way to Henry who was sitting on some crates. "Boo!"

He practically jumped but he calmed down at the sight of me, "Kendra! You're back! Where'd you go?"

"Paradise," I smiled and he looked confused.

"Paradise? Where's that?"

"It's our home now scooch over," he complied and I sat down next to him, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Actually, I was just looking at your story."

"Were you now, find anything interesting."

"There actually isn't that much, it's strange, you barely got a page and all it does is list the attributes of phoenixes and your involvement in the wars."

"Hmmm yes that sounds about right, they don't really put me as a main character because I'm one for a different story."

"Like Frankenstein?"

"Like Frankenstein."

"So what story is it for?"

"Well, there's only a few copies still in existence of this version of the tale, but it's-"

"Henry!" Charming called and we both looked up, Henry got out of his seat, "Have you seen Blue? Mother Superior." David Nolan was a man on a mission.

"No, but everyone is looking for you," Henry told him.

"Do we know where Rump-Mr. Gold is?" Red asked.

"Wait. Does the Queen still have power?" Archie questioned.

"I thought I would find my boy," Marco told sullenly. I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around the older man. He looked uncomfortable but took it. He came into our shop every Wednesday for some green tea. "Are the lists complete?"

Charming began to run.

"He's gotta be planning something!" Henry exclaimed.

"Hey," Whale started, stopping David, "Let me ask you something. Are the nuns still nuns, or can they, you know, date?" Whale, ever the manwhore.

"Uh, I don't know." David was confused, "Blue!"

"Don't say its me asking," he muttered as we ran to the fairy.

"Could there be a tree on this side?" Charming later explained, "The way we sent Emma through as a baby-maybe I could go after 'em that way."

"It's possible," her perfect curl still perfect, "But without fairy dust to guide us here, uh, no it's hopeless. Kendra? What about you?" she pointed at me and David looked at me for the first time, just realizing I was an option.

"No, you know I can't. Phoenixes only have the strength to carry their own bodies across the realms and if we could, it'd probably only be to get to Paradise and with our _mates_." David looked defeated.

"You'll find another way." Henry told us. "In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news."

As if on cue, Grumpy shouted out, "Terrible news! Terrible news!" the crowd parted to them like the red sea, "We were out at the town limits. Tell 'em who you think you are, Sneezy!"

"Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What's going on here?" My fingers lifted up to my face in horror.

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again."

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Archie asked.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling "Terrible news"?!" the dwarf snapped."If we leave, our cursed selves become our only selves."

Everyone began to murmur in fear at the news.

-/Tea Shop/-

"Dio we know that anything's gotten out that way?" People were shouting all over the place, throwing Charming question after question. I stood silent behind Henry, holding his hand.

"I wonder if mom knows," Henry shouted.

"Help! We need help!" the crowd roared.

"I can help!" the eleven year old exclaimed.

"Don't leave us here!" they clawed as Charming moved. "We need something now!"

"What do we do?" Leroy wondered.

"People!" the prince shouted, "Everybody!" they all went silent and Henry's grip on me tightened and I felt Sebastian's warm palm slip into mine. "Everybody, meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything."

Charming left the murmuring crowd and Red, Henry, Seb, and I all followed after him. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know, but I got two hours to figure it out."

Charming kept going, leaving Seb and Red behind, hands clasped together.

Henry and I followed him.

-/Tea Shop/-

"People of StoryBrooke," David started and I rolled my eyes, taking another sip from the tea cup, god I needed the soothing peppermint, "I know we're trapped again and things look...bleak...but….they're not." He put his arms around his head, losing the idea.

"No. Keep going," Henry encouraged, "You were on to something."

"No, I wasn't," the man sighed, coming moving to the kitchen. "I did the fighting. Snow did the talking." Charming reached into the brown bag and pulled out The Hat. I sat up in my seat and Henry narrowed in on it in recognition.

"Can I see that?"

"Yeah." Henry took hold of the ripped and torn and matted hat and I felt sympathy for what it had gone through.

"I think I know what this is."

"I _know _what that is," I told them, they ignored me, going on their rampage and getting out the book. He flipped through a bunch of the pages until he landed on Hatter's.

"It's the Mad Hatter's hat. It's a portal between worlds."

"Ding ding ding!" I exclaimed in cheer.

"Mad Hatter."

"You've heard of him?"

"No. I mean, yeah. I mean, the prince-me doesn't know him, but David had memories of reading _Alice in Wonderland_ in school." I sighed, taking another large gulp of the scalding liquid, "I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I mean, who is he here?"

"I don't now."

"It's Jefferson," I announced and they looked up at me in interest. It astounds me that they don't realize how much I know, "Jefferson, has a daughter named Grace, went by Paige here, he's a good man, loves his daughter."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"I would say his mansion but with the curse broken and me having been gone the past few days and not having spoken to him in a while, he could be anywhere. I'd look for a man in a long coat and a scarf covering that nasty scar on his neck."

"Maybe he'll check in at the crisis center," Henry suggested, turning to David, "You could check after the thing."

"What thing?" he asked absentmindedly.

"The meeting where you tell us all your plan? Remember the speech you were doing?" he supplied, trying to jog his grandfather's memory.

"Right!" The prince grabbed the hat and reached for his coat, slinging it on."I'll be back for that." He headed for the door. I got up from my seat and followed Henry after David.

"Gramps, you gotta use me. Come on!" the younger man pleaded, trying to get some of the action, "The curse was broken 'cause of me! Let me help!" he called. The door closed and Henry turned and headed straight for my open arms. I rubbed his back,"Or not."

"There, there, you'll get your share of the fun later."

-/Tea Shop/-

"So what was that book again?" the boy asked as I made him another cup of hot chocolate.

"Well….I think I'll save this story for a rainy day."

"But Kendra!" he whined, pouting up at me.

"Or maybe I'll just make you search for it by yourself." He groaned long and loud.

"At least give me a hint!"

"It involves Phoenixes," I told him mockingly before walking out of the door to get to the meeting. He quickly followed.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" I muttered back bitterly and we made our way down the street to the Town Hall.

-/Tea Shop/-

Everyone was a buzz in the Town Hall, milling around in worry, and Henry was trying to get into contact with the very, very, _very_ late grandpa. "Come on, Gramps. Pick up." he tried for the fourth time, "Come on. Come on."

"Please everyone just be patient," Ruby called.

"I'm sure he will be here any moment," Sebastian added. Those two were inseparable now.

Red came up to Henry, "Try calling him again."

"He's not picking up," Henry told her.

"Just keep trying," the werewolf encouraged.

And the doors of course open up to the magical powers of once Miss Regina Mills, the Evil Queen, the mayor, yadda, yadda ya, the witch. And she looked sassy as she did it. Surprisingly everyone got into line.

"My, what a nice turnout," she said snidely, walking forward with all of the power she knew she possessed, "No need for a fuss. It's just little old me."

"Regina, think about what you're doing," Archie pleaded-yep, definitely the Conscious.

"_Bug_," she snarled before throwing him off the ground with a flick of her wrist.

"Hey!" Leroy shouted, charging up to her and she responded the same way with Archie, flicking him then Granny decided to aim her crossbow at her, shooting an arrow, but Regina (like I knew she would) caught it and put it on fire.

"How sweet," an evil smile taking home on her face. She threw the bolt of fire out of the way and everyone ducked as I grabbed it and threw it back, hitting the large plate behind her with a grin and a raise of the brow. Regina rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?!" Red took a stance and Seb held her hand next to the woman, defiant and willing to fight for any threat of his mate.

"Me." Henry announced, getting up from his spot and making his way forward. "She wants me," he made his way to Regina and I let him, knowing she would never intentionally hurt him, "Okay, I'll come with you. Just….leave them alone."

Regina smiled, walked forward, cupped his chin, and sighed, "That's my boy." Before putting her arm around him and walking them out. I gave her a look as she passed me and she quickly looked away, shutting the doors with the wave of her hand.

-/Tea Shop/-

Red and I started searching for David, trying to find our leader for the time being. We first saw Jefferson run past us and then David at Granny's Dinner. "David, stop!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Regina has Henry!" I exclaimed, pushing against him with Red's help to stop him from running once more.

"But he has the way!"

"She has Henry."

"She's threatening everyone," Red added. That made David stop, giving up the sprint.

"She has Henry?" he asked, hopeless.

"She showed up at you town meeting-the one you missed. Her magic's back everyone is panicking. They want to leave town. they're going to lose _everything_."

"Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He;s my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back."

"Listen to yourself!" I exclaimed, annoyed at his disregard for the total population.

"Okay, back to what?" Red asked, challenging him. "This town is about to come apart. You've gotta do something."

-/Tea Shop/-

"I'll watch over Henry, you guys go stop them from leaving."

They nodded and we parted, running our separate ways.

-/Tea Shop/-

"Look what I could do," Regina told Henry in his room as I perched quietly on the window sill, back in my phoenix form. Regina conjured up a really big cupcake with loads of frosting.

I _wanted _that cupcake but I still rolled my eyes.

"And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book,"

"Oh please Regina," startling them, "No one will want to come over here with _you_ threatening the populace."

"Yeah, they're scared of you, no one will be my friend because of what you did."

"You can make them not be scared," there was a tense pause with me glaring at Regina's form before she amended with, "You can make them love you."

"That's not love honey bun," I sing sang.

"I don't want that," Henry told her, nodding at me. "I don't want to be you." Henry got up from his spot and I flew after him, perching on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. He looked up at me with teary eyes.

-/Tea Shop/-

We were sitting in his room once more, on his bed with the book between us. He stared at the drawing of me as a phoenix and frowned. "I still don't know where your story could possibly be."

"Well there was a movie about it made by Disney of course but they got the character's all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, they totally cut out my best friend-"

"You have a best friend?!"

"Yeah, Felix is his name. Two, they totally make my love fall for this other girl who has these brothers and I don't even _know _who they are-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you have a love? Like a one _True Love_?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of!? I thought phoenixes mate for life and only get _one_ mate."

"They do...and I mean he is my True Love…but we just haven't actually fallen _in _love. We were close, but it didn't happen."

"But your mates! How did it not happen?!"

"Henry," I started, my voice becoming soft, "When I became a phoenix-and yes I _became_ a phoenix, I was cursed. Now this Curse, I've realized and learned, destroys any chance of happiness and love for me by either ruining the relationship, or just killing the other person."

"And when you say love…."

"I mean family and mates, and sometimes a bit with friends."

"So you and this guy almost fell in love but your curse ruined it?" he asked, trying to get the facts correct.

"Yes and so I'm stuck here with this knowledge that he's my mate but unable to actually call my mate because it hasn't legitimately happened."

"Who _is_ this guy?"

"If you meet him, it won't be a happy occasion."

"What? Why?"

"Henry, come down." a voice called from down below. Henry and I looked at each other before deciding to go. We found Regina and David in the main room, surely there to duel out Henry's residency. He stopped almost at the bottom of the staircase but didn't go any further. I flew to David, transforming back into a human. Regina went up the stairs to tell him, "Henry, you're gonna go home with David." The majority of us was shocked to say the least Henry especially, asking if it was real,

"Really?"

"Really," she nodded, "I shouldn't have brought you here. I was...I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I now-I remember...That if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you….and not because of magic. I _want_ to redeem myself. Go get you things." He nodded and ran back up to his room.

"Then prove it." David told her.

"How?" the woman asked.

"Answer one question. Does it exist?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest, our land-does it still exist?" I rolled my eyes at Charming's antics, that _was not_ the way to redeem herself in Henry's eyes.

"Yes," Regina answered, coming closer. "But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest."

"You did," I muttered.

"Just also make sure you take care of my son,"

"That I can do."

"As can I," I agreed and she smiled in thanks, albeit with an odd look in her eyes. We all nodded in agreeance and Henry soon came back down, walking out with Charming. Regina watched and I turned to her. "Show him that you love him and that you're trying," I advised and she nodded before I turned away and leapt up, changing back and flying back to the Tea Shop.

-/Tea Shop/-

I had already said goodbye to Sebastian and promised I'd be safe. so I made my way to Granny's to tell David and Henry my plans. They were eating their meal peacefully as I entered, a little bag of essentials on my persons as I continued forth, plopping down in the spot next to them. Red looked up and I waved her off before she could ask if I wanted something. "I'm going," I announced.

The two looked at me, "What?"

"I'm going to the Enchanted Forest, going to see if they're there and if I can help."

"Will you tell us if they're okay?"

"Yeah, but I must warn you the time between each realm is always a bit different so it may not be as fast as you think."

"I don't care just tell my mom I love her," Henry told me, getting up from him seat and pulling me in for a hug, "Be safe, I'll miss you too." I smiled stroking his hair before pushing him away and looking deeply into his eyes, leaning in close.

"I'll be back before I know it; I'll miss you too," I told him before kissing his cheek. Waving away as I walked out of the diner, I decided not to allow Henry to see the fear and worry tinging across my mind.

A ghostly hand slipped into mine and I looked up at the foggy image. "Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded before jumping in the air and flying away, his hand never leaving my own.

-/Tea Shop/-

_**HENRY'S POV**_

I watched as Kendra walked out of the store, never looking back, and I hoped that she would help my mom and grandma. I also wanted her to come back unscathed, Kendra being one of the most _out of place_ person in StoryBrooke, which is saying something, causing interest and curiosity to grow.

Suddenly a dark shadow figure began to materialize next to her and I began to worry. Who was that? What is that? And….why are they holding Kendra's _hand_? She seemed happy though, smiling at the figure before leaping into the air.

But I was curious and worried.

Something about that figure didn't sit right with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello friends! We have our newest friend (follower) in one miss or mister or cat or maybe something else wavelights! I'd like to thank you and give you an internet kiss or hug! So I really want some REVIEWS! Like I really want to hear your thoughts and what not but guyyyyzzzzz please tell me how you're feeling okay? Like I'm a scared and insecure little writer who wants to make sure they're not writing crap. ^u^ Like please tell me por favor. So do you like the black figure? Are you excited for Hook's and Kendra's reunion? Excited for Kendra going to the Enchanted Forest? I know I am!<strong>

**P.S. I'm making Mulan and Kendra have an interesting meeting. ;)**

**So REVIEW!, follow, favorite, check out mah profile for more stuff, love Once Upon a Time, and KENDRA+PAN guys-one more season!**


	12. Skipping Episodes Cuz of Kendra Travels

**Chapter Twelve: The Priestess's Cup**

My wings were open and sore but I kept on going. It had been days of flying since I had left and I was dawning the Enchanted Forest. It would take a while for my journeys between the Enchanted Forest and the Land Without Magic to shorten until it would only take just an hour, but that was not today. It was always like this, prolonging the journey made it longer and the more and more times you took it, the less time it would be. I was surprised it hasn't taken me a year to get to the Enchanted Forest like it had to the Land without Magic the first time, but I was glad I was returning.

If ever returned to Neverland I don't know how long that would be.

I swept over the long expanses of deserted land eventually spotted them, my avian eyesight at its clearest. Swiftly, I tucked my wings into my body and plummeted to the other before extending them and landing with a gracious bow that was probably very exagerent but much needed as I changed back into my human form. Only to find myself back in my priestess clothing.

It was quite common for us to have very flowy and beautiful cloths on our bodies as Phoenixes but after spending time in the LWM (Land Without Magic) I began to realize how ridiculous we looked at times. I stared at the long golden skirt with slits to present my legs, the highly cropped top with no sleeves that was golden as well, and my bronze heel. Feather earrings dangled from my ears, bracelets on my wrists, and the bicep strip was on my left arm; all were golden. I was most surely wearing my khol and my tattoos lay bare to the world.

And that's when I looked at my guests.

Emma and Snow gaped at me and I shrugged, a warrior woman bowed to the ground in respect, and another princess in a long white shawl covering her lilac dress stood awkwardly, and my eyes narrowed in on the familiar man, "Kendra? My god you look...beautiful!"

"Killian," I smirked and warned and her rolled his eyes, bowing to me in mocking. I looked down at the warrior and I lifted her chin to me. "Rise," I told her and she nodded, her brown eyes wide in awe.

"Priestess it is an honor," she bowed again and I smiled finally getting the respect I deserved. Damn straight I'm an all powerful Phoenix-they don't really bow to us anymore. Pity.

"Kendra, my name is Kendra, and your name child?"

"Child?" Emma scoffed, looking at my age and clothes, "What are you wearing and what are you _doing_?"

Snow elbowed her, "Shh!"

"Hua Mulan, it is an honor Fenghuang," Mulan stared at me some more and I patted her shoulder, smiling at her.

"The honor is mine, I've heard many stories of you." She blushed, humbled, and I looked back at Emma and Snow, walking towards them. Summoning magic, my magic turned my clothes into more common ones with each step, "Well Emma, some people hold respect for my kind."

"Why? She acted like you were a god."

"We are," I said sharply and Snow tensed at my voice, "Practically immortal, nothing can touch us, and they _are_ the higher species."

"And you?"

"I'm the mutt of the family," I said before clapping my hands, "So what are we doing? And why is my dear friend Killian here?!"

"Hook," he corrected but I smiled and patted his cheek; he rolled his eyes.

"Trying to figure out who goes up." I looked up at the beanstalk.

-/Tea Shop/-

"All due respect, I'm the best-equipped to go," Mulan declared looking at the three other girls. I stood next to Hook a while away, inspecting the bean stalk and his hook with interest.

"Nice tattoos."

"How many wars have you been through?"

"Thanks, I've really come attached to inking all over my body."

"My share," Snow yelled.

"Yes, the one on your stomach I particularly like," he leered, looking pointedly at my chest. I laughed and pulled up the turquoise tank to reveal the Isis goddess symbol, wings extended widely.

"It should be me." Aurora, I came to now, declared.

"I do too," I told him with a mock wink.

"You? You haven't fought in a battle!"

"So tell me what happened," he whispered and I went rigid, the cold seeping in my warm body at his whisper.

"This is about us getting home to _our_ loved ones," Snow said. "Why would you-"

"Hook," I warned or whispered or pleaded I don't know but his eyes bore into mine.

"Because I have no loved ones," Aurora announced with all the angst all of the teenagers in existence posses. "If I fail, you can still go on."

"Tell me what happened Kendra," his voice gone cool as well, "One day it was all happiness and rainbows and annoying mischief and the next it was darker, sadder; the wails grew louder in the night Kendra and you were _gone_. What happened Kendra? What did you do?"

"It's me. I'm going, and I'm not gonna fail," Emma interrupted.

"Killian," I whispered, a gasoline tear falling down my face.

"You're new here."

"Kendra what happened?" he pressed, whipping my tear with his thumb.

"It's about getting back to Henry. I don't care what I have to face."

"Not…." I gasped. Why is that just one question could wreck me? "Not today."

"You're not gonna argue with me?" Emma asked Snow.

"Why the bloody hell not?" he asked, confusion playing across his face.

"Would it do any good?" Snow rebuttled.

"Because I'm not ready yet."

"No," Emma breathed, "Anything in that bags that's gonna help me with a giant?"

"It's been at least twenty eight years-more than that, at _least_ a century for me," Killian looked over at the girls.

"A hook," Mulan muttered peering back at him.

"Hey," he objected before turning to me, "Kendra how long has it been for you?"

"Come with me," Mulan told Emma. I looked at Hook, my lip trembling.

"I don't know...a few centuries...at least two incarnations." He looked away, as if he was disgusted. I looked away as well, furiously wiping at my eyes.

"Ladies," he called as if all was well, "In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In others words, ticktock," Emma walked towards him and she presented his wrist, "I was hoping it'd be you."

"Just get on with it."

"Put your hand right here. That's a good girl," he said as she followed his instructions, "This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." He then present his disabled arm and Emma gave him a look. He returned it, "I can't climb one-handed, can I?" They all looked unsettled but me as Emma reached in the bag and pulled out his hook.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second," Emma warned, handing it over.

"I would," he clicked it on, "despair if you did."

"Let's go," the Savior muttered.

They approached the beanstalk and began climbing.

-/Tea Shop/-

Mulan grabbed a stick and drew some lines in the dirt, Aurora approached her, "What is that?"

"Keeps the time," the brunet told her.

"You have somewhere to be?" Snow asked.

"We can mark watches, take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can."

"I'll take first shift," Snow volunteered.

"I'll stay up with you," Aurora added.

"Okay," Mulan decided walking over to a log.

"When's the last time you slept?" Snow asked.

"I don't really sleep now," she replied, looking flustered, "Not after what I've been through."

"Sleeping Curse," the woman deduced.

"The one time I did sleep, I had horrible nightmares."

"It's a side effect," the sympathetic woman explained, "Same thing happened to me…"

I dwindled away after that, walking slowly around the camp. I looked at the horizon, watching the sun move.

I felt his presence and I smiled.

"Reuniting with old friends," a snide voice muttered viciously and I knew that _I _hadn't brought him here.

"Oh, yeah, Killian."

"Killian is it?" he crowed before snarling, "I always knew you were a whore-is that what you called him when you were together?"

I turned sharply to the shadow and pushed it up the beanstalk, snapping, "You listen here Shadow," I spat, "I loved you-no I _love_ you and if you ever thought I was ever with Hook then you must have never known me."

"It didn't stop you from kissing Felix."

"Ha. Lu. Cin. At. Ion," I sounded out, "A hallucination just like what you are right now. I thought Felix was you and if you had let. Me. _Explain_! Then we wouldn't be like this!" I shouted and he disappeared just as Snow reappeared.

"You okay? I hear shouting."

"It's just...you know,Shadow," I explained uncomfortably.

"You mentioned that once or twice, you alright though?"

"Fine," I told her with a smile and I returned to the group, deciding to lay down and sleep.

-/Tea Shop/-

"_Boys!" Peter called as we made our way to their camp and I was a fluttering mess of nerve, excited to finally meet the Lost Boys and Felix. I'd heard a lot about them after the few visits Peter and I've had, a friendship solidified by a weak strand that was growing and growing. _

"_Peter," I whispered turning my head to his ear, "What if they don't like me?"_

_He turned to me and raised his eyebrow before bursting into laughter, "Don't be such a __**girl**__, Kendra."_

_I stuck my tongue out at him as we entered the clearing. All of the Lost Boys sat around the fire with mild interest before looking up when we came in. "Boys, this is Kendra. Kendra, these are the Lost Boys," he puffed his chest out in pride and I rolled my eyes. No one moved until one of the younger boys crawled over to me with large eyes, looking back and forth between Peter and I._

"_**This**_ _is Kendra? She's much prettier than you described her!" he exclaimed before bringing his hands up to touch my feathers. I smiled and jumped down from Pan's shoulder to nuzzle the boys hand._

"_Why thank you," he squealed in surprise at the sound of my voice and some of the others chuckled. When the boy decided he had thoroughly examined my feathers, he moved away and clung to Peter's leg. Pan rolled his eyes but picked up the boy, letting him climb on his back. The sight of Peter with a child was…...interesting to see. I looked around the boys, "So which one of you is Felix?"_

_All was silent until one of the tallest teens lifted his head. I smiled as his grey eyes and blonde hair was revealed. He looked awkward but adorable. I flew up into the air and landed right in front of him, invading his personal space when I leaned forward eagerly. "It's nice to meet you-do you want to go the cliffs with me? I heard the sunset there was beautiful!"_

_The boy looked uncomfortable and nodded hesitantly but when he did nod, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up, dragging the boy away. Peter was confused but I just smirked and continued on my path with the stronger boy barely able to keep up. "Wait a minute!" Peter exclaimed once we passed the trees._

"_Bye Peter!" I called, "I'll see you later, I won't break your second in command!" _

_I could practically hear the look of horror and the redness blooming on his face._

-/Tea Shop/-

I was dead to the world; fast asleep on one of the logs.

That was until Mulan had the bright idea to swing her (awesome can I just say that because it is)sword at the beanstalk.

I awoke to the pulse that rang out and Snow yelling, "No!" I sat up, groggily wiped my eyes, and wasn't even that much bothered by their actions.

"No! Stop!" Aurora called as Snow barreled Mulan to the ground where they began to brawl. "Stop! Stop!"

"I hate my life," I muttered, getting up and stretching my limbs.

"This was your daughter's wish!" Mulan told her before Snow rolled them over.

"I don't care what you say! You do _not_ put my daughter in danger!"

"Stop!" Emma yelled, crashing to the ground. I finally began to wipe down my clothes of any dirt.

"Emma,"Snow called, getting off of Mulan, running to her daughter. "Oh. You okay?"

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little."

"I did what she ordered, nothing more than that. Did you get it?"

I yawned and stretched some more. Waking up was a routine guys, it took awhile.

"Yep," Emma presented it to us.

"Where's Hook?" I asked, not noticing the pirate anywhere.

"He's detained. Let's go. Get your stuff," Emma ordered, "We got ten hours before he follows us." Mulan and Aurora began to gather their stuff.

"What? How?"

"What you do to him?" I asked, hoping my friend from long ago was alright.

"I got a friend looking after him till then," was all Emma said. I nodded and walked towards Mulan and Aurora.

I hoped he was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ermergerd guys I got REVIEWS! This is your reward-plus this is a short one so I thought I'd give it to you today. ;) So without further ado...<strong>

**Craxzkins: See, I _did_ write some more! *kisses***

**And...**

**ThePhantomismyLove (who is also graciously following us now): I'm glad you like it! ^u^ *kissesesesesesssss***

**So thankyou all!**

**Love, favorite, follow, swoon at Pan+Child, look at my profile, and REVIEW! ^u^ (times infinity)**


	13. Children of the Sun and Moon Play

**Chapter Thirteen: Sebastian Tells A Story**

Kendra has been gone for at least a week and the apartment and the shop...it is uncomfortable being there alone. She would just smile and laugh if she heard me think this way, but I truly felt like a guest in our own apartment without her smile. Red helped.

Red helped _a lot_.

She kept my mind off of it a lot...with the most interesting and complex techniques that I'm still getting used to and I'm beginning to realize that there are many uses for her mouth and they are all quite pleasant. I can practically hear Kendra laughing when Red does something that makes me blush and it reminds me completely of how inexperienced I was with relationships.

Like now for instance. Everyone is at the diner and making toasts-"To the dwarfs!" on their findings in the mines. I sit off to the side and watch Ruby as she does her lean up duties and I have to restrain myself from reaching out to hold her hand or worse, kiss her where everyone can see. How mortifying to be caught in such a scandalous position-I was already blushing.

And then I had to watch some guy flirt with _my_ mate and I wasn't sure whether or not I was allowed to rip his throat out like all my instincts are telling me.

Of course the logical side of my head told me-which I thankfully followed-to wait it out and let Red be her own individual person. She did not need a Prince Charming. I looked over at David and narrowed my eyes…..did she need a Prince Charming-

No. No Red was _my_ mate, _I_ am her perfect match, her mate. It is me and I cannot let jealousy cloud my mind and eyes.

We were still new to this, our bond still forming, and emotions were high. The full moon is tonight so Red will be anxious but I'll protect her, watch over her, _be_ there for her.

A girl named Belle rescued my mate and they talked for a moment before she came over to me. I opened my arms, letting her in, and she clung to me, inhaling my scent. "It's going to be okay," I told her, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

She pulled back, worry clear in her eyes, "What if I hurt you?"

"Then it is well deserved," I joked but she frowned. I rubbed her arms.

"That's not funny Sebastian."

"Hey," I cooed, bringing her into another hug, "It's going to be alright I promise."

She nodded.

-/Tea Shop/-

Kendra told me a story when we were younger. It was about how she had met Snow and Red. I thought about it while I packed some things for the long night.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Snow and Red were running in the forest, running from bad people out to hurt them. "Oh, I think we lost them."_

"_Snow, wait. Wait!" Red had yelled. And then, out of nowhere a black guard came out, flinging out his blade._

"_You can't run from the Queen, Snow White!" Kendra who had been traveling through the forest in search for some herbs to bring back to the Lost Boys was coincidentally nearby and attacked the guard with the help of Snow White and Red, incapacitating him. _

"_Come on," Red said, running off deeper into the woods. Kendra trailed behind, trying to dim her fiery feathers to the best of her ability. _

"_There are more of them!" my sister had called. She introduced herself as she ran along with them, "I'm Kendra! Do you do this often?"_

"_I'm Red!" my werewolf called back as she ran up the hill. Snow White stopped when she spotted a Wanted poster. Kendra stopped with her._

"_I'm assuming you're Snow White," the Phoenix inquired. The princess nodded before angrily grabbing the paper and crumpling it up. And then they ran once more. Kendra's feathers became as dark as dying embers when they finally stopped; a man shouting out,_

"_Right this way!"_

_As the guards passed, they were all still, Kendra's glowing eyes, I remember her saying, were wide and fearful with a hint of mischief. She was happier back then. "It's okay," Red Riding Hood told them. "They're gone."_

_They sat up and Snow White pulled out the paper, opening it up, "She's never going to stop, is she?"_

"_Who's she?" Kendra had asked and then they remembered the stranger, backing away from her._

"_Who are you?" they retorted and Kendra extended a wing, her feather heating up again._

"_Kendra, I already said that and you?"_

"_Snow White and this is Red."_

"_What are you?" Red had asked out of curiousity, sniffing the air. Kendra did as well and smelt the werewolf._

"_That's alot coming from you," she mumbled before relaxing and smiling once more, "I'm a Phoenix."_

"_A phoenix?" Snow White asked, recalling something from her past, "I think I've heard of your kind before. My mother used to tell stories."_

"_Yes well we're hard to find species," she told them before muttering, "trust me, I know." Kendra had of course not have met us yet due to her curse separating us and was still in fact living happily with the Lost Boys and Pan. It would be a few more reincarnations before Kendra would be forced to leave them. The girls all seemed to have become friends or at least built a truce and a bond between them._

"_My hood-" Red said abruptly, looking down at her magical red cape "it's torn." Snow White reached forward to inspect as did Kendra, glowing in interest, but Red scrambled away, "You have to go. You have to get away from me." _

"_I'm not leaving you."_

"_There's a Full Moon tonight. Wolfstime is beginning," Red exclaimed. "This hood is the only thing that can protect me from turning."_

"_It's just a tear Red, it'll be alright," Kendra comforted._

"_Maybe it'll still work," Snow White supplied and my sister nodded._

"_What if it doesn't? You saw what I did to Peter-"_

"_-Who's Peter?-" Kendra asked._

"_-This thing-the Wolf-when it takes over me, I can't control it. Please, Snow and you too Kendra, find shelter. I'll go further into the woods and find a place to hide. For your own sakes, we have to split up."_

_It took Snow White a while to concede, "All right. Just for tonight. Let's meet up in the morning by the stream, and then we'll find a safe place for all of us," nodding at Kendra who smiled in thanks. "Maybe a nice cabin in the woods."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Red had asked. _

"_Doing what?" Kendra and Snow were both confused._

"_Being so...kind to me. You saw what I did as a wolf," Kendra was still confused, "What I am."_

"_I know that's not what you really are."_

"_I've known you for five minutes and I already know that you are a nice person," Kendra told my mate._

"_We're in this together, Red." They all nodded at each other and Red pulled on her cloak and began to run. Kendra and Snow White looked to each other in worry and went on their own way. _

_Kendra told me she had decided to stay just to make sure that they were alright._

_That was one of the best decisions she had ever made in my opinion._

-/Tea Shop/-

Red was already transformed when I got there and Granny locked the door behind me, shutting us inside the diner. I made my way out to the back room and laid down some blankets and pillows. Red whined from behind the door. "I'm here, I'm here," I told her, trying to soother with my words. I transformed back into my Phoenix form and snuggled into the burrow I made before beginning to tell Red a story, hoping she'd be soothed by my voice.

-/Tea Shop/-

Red had gotten out.

The door was flung open.

She was growling-she couldn't control herself.

The swipe of her paw was all I remember before-

Darkness.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Whilst Red, Snow White, and Kendra were split up. Red got herself in trouble when she shucked off her cloak for water and a man named Quinn stole it. He told her he was a werewolf just like her and took her back to his den._

_Red found her dead mother there._

-/Tea Shop/-

I woke up hours later in a hospital bed back in my human form. I gingerly touched my cheek and felt the gash already closing on its own. There'd be a real scar there, the first to scathe my body because only Mate's could really, truly touch us.

I was actually somewhat relieved; all the wolf wanted was to mark me I believe.

-/Tea Shop/-

_With her mother's and pack's help, Red learned to control her wolf, to be free. _

-/Tea Shop/-

I was released from the hospital a few hours later and followed my instincts, followed the pull that tethers me to her. Finding Red, Granny, Belle, and David all at the library. The bell sounded when I opened the door and everyone looked up, except for Red who was securing the chains. "These should work-oh my god Sebastian," she cried, looking at me face, I smiled, reached forward and pulled her into a kiss and then a hug.

"It's alright, it's alright," I soothed, rubbing her back. She trembled in my arms.

"Thanks for letting her hide here," David told Belle as they walked through the shelves, "The Sheriff's Station isn't safe."

"Of course. It's, uh, it's not every day you find out your friend's-"

"A monster."

"No," I hushed angrily. Belle looked at me in curiousity.

"Hunted," the librarian replied, "I was going to say "Hunted"."

"The crowd's six blocks from here," Granny announced. I kissed Red's neck softly and she relaxed instantly in my arms.

"You-you have wolf hearing, too?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel and you can still hear those two," Granny pointed to us and I went rigid, blushing tomato red, and Red gaping at her grandmother with her own blush.

David decided to spare us, "The only way we're gonna get the mob to stand down is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy's death."

"What?" I looked between them all, "What happened?"

"Billy's dead, I killed him," Red whispered brokenly. I shook my head, rubbing her arms.

"I'm gonna need your help," David said, having an idea, pointing at Granny. "If the mob comes this way, call us, come on." Granny and David left.

I kissed Red on the lips once more, harshly, with no mercy, to tell her everything. To tell her she was not a monster.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Kendra and Snow White were alone in the woods for a few days, trying to find Red. They boned easily and Kendra, surprisingly, was at ease with answering any and all of Snow's questions, with only few of her own._

_That surprised Snow White but Kendra had told me that Snow White needed to trust her because that's the only way to help her and to do that, she had to lay herself bare. It still surprises me today all the little things that make up my sister._

_Eventually they found Red but at the cost of leading the Queen's men to their den. All of the guards had died at the viscous hands of those wolves._

_One of the wolves died and their leader was glaring harshly at Snow White._

-/Tea Shop/-

"So you and Ruby," Belle smirked, leaning over the desk to look at me.

"Yes?" I shifted, unsure of what to do. Is this what 'meeting the parents' was like?

"You're together?"

"Yes," I told her, sitting up straight.

"And you're…..?"

"Sebastian," I introduced.

"No I meant back in our land."

"Oh, I'm a Phoenix."

"A Phoenix!" Belle exclaimed, her eyes growing bright, "I've only heard _legends_ wow! And, and your sister-Kendra was it? She's one too?"

"Yes, but she isn't like us."

Ruby entered the room, "You need to leave. Sebastian, I will not hurt you again. The moon's gonna be up soon."

"But will the chains hold?" Belle asked, following her. I did as well.

"Hopefully." Something was off in her voice.

"Then I'm staying. Thin of it as Girl's Night."

"And you can't make me go," I told her even though I knew I was wrong. She _could_ make me go, but Red knew that it would be wrong-she had to have known that. "So think of it as Mate's and Friend's Night."

"What's wrong?"

"I know David wants to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again," she picked up the chains. "Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me."

"Okay, well, I'm not."

"And it's really hard to me make me."

"You _should_ be scared."

"No matter what you might've done in your past, David sees the good in you, Sebastian sees the good in you, and...and that tells me one thing."

"What?"

"That it's in there," Belle told her. I stared at Ruby, my eyes surely golden and holding all the love I had for her within them. "So if we can all see it, why can't you?"

"You really think so?"

"Trust me. I'm sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation."

"Maybe," her lips quivered and I stepped closer, "Maybe you're right." Red stepped forward and placed the chains on our wrists. I looked at her in betrayal, horror whitening my face at her words, "But the town's right, too. I _am_ a monster, and that's why I need to make sure I don't ever hurt anyone again."

"No. No. Wh-what are you doing?" Belle asked.

"I can't let you stop me. The mobs wants a wolf. I'm gonna give them one. I need to pay for all I've done."

"Red," I whined, panic in my voice, I was hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe.

"They'll kill you." Belle gasped.

"Isn't that what I've deserve?"

"Red!" I yelled, terrified. She took a step forward pulled me in for one of the filthiest kisses I've _ever_ had my entire life and ran, leaving me in too small trousers and behind. "Red!" I whined, clawing at my wrist.

-/Tea Shop/-

_Kendra told me that Red's mother decided that in revenge for Queen's death, she decided to kill Snow White. Kendra was knocked aside as Snow was tied up. When Red's mother made her move to kill her, Red attacked and her mother landed on a spike._

_Snow White put the cloak back on Red to make her human once more. "I didn't mean to," Red cried, holding her mother. "I'm-I'm sorry, Mother."_

"_You chose her," the woman whispered. Snow and Kendra held on to each other. _

"_No," Red declared, "I chose me. I'm not a killer."_

-/Tea Shop/-

After the panic attack calmed down, logic settled in and I immediately melted the shackle off my wrist with a roar. Anger welled up in me. How could she just leave me? How could she just decide to get herself killed? What about me? What about Granny? Belle stared at me as I sprinted away, transforming into a Phoenix. "I'll get you later!" I roared back, taking flight and scavenging the town for her. I found David and Granny with the mob, Ruby hiding behind a dumpster. David had just finished his speech when I landed, transforming back into a human with each step and pushing my way through the crowd.

I got to the outside just as Ruby turned back into a human, looking up at Prince Charming with awe and appreciation. All I heard was, "You saved me." Before my world shattered.

She didn't trust me.

She didn't believe in our bond.

She didn't….she didn't….

Tears welled in my eyes as I turned around, leaping into the air and flying away, already back into the firebird. I let out wail that pierced the air as the tears filled with fire fell.

She didn't love me.

At least not enough to ask for my help.

-/Tea Shop/-

The rest of the story as Kendra told me was that they buried her mother and from that day forward, they were friends; I thought about as I lay curled up in my bed.

My room was a mess. When I entered it, I just….destroyed everything. Rage overtaking my pain until I was exhausted and collapsed on my bed, the sadness overriding everything. I could hardly breathe, my heart felt like it was breaking, it felt like I was dying and each second got worse. Each second I felt more and more depressed and my vision was darkening, turning hazy.

Was this what Kendra had felt all those years ago?

Was this what she feels all the time?

-/Tea Shop/-

_**KENDRA'S POV**_

"Yes," I whispered in the darkness. "Yes, Sebastian, this is what I feel." It had started a few hours ago, a huge spike of pain filling and extending to my every fibre. I was told, during my time in Paradise the first time, that when Phoenixes are overwhelmed by a single emotion that all of us feel it. That's how they found me at Regina's so long ago, by tracking down that beacon of pain that filled us all.

Usually we feel it when one of us dies.

Tears fell down my face and I raced up to Snow, it wasn't dark yet but the sunset was on the horizon. I grasped her shoulder, and she looked at me in worry, "Are you okay? What's wrong Kendra?"

"Sebastian," I gasped, the others looked over at me, "I need to go back. Sebastian's dying-or at least he feels like he is and I need to go to him."

"Sure, sure, go," Snow agreed, somehow understanding my words through my tears. I nodded in thanks before leaping up into the sky and flying as fast as I could to the Land Without Magic.

-/Tea Shop/-

_**SEBASTIAN'S POV**_

I didn't even hear her come in, but I felt her weight dip into the bed. She slowly turned my body towards her and began to stroke my cheeks. My eyes were surely red and puffy as I groggily looked up at her. My mate was confused and worried. "Sebastian," she whispered, pushing my hair back, "What happened?"

"Wh-what happened?" I croaked disbelievingly before turning my head away, "Where you not there these past few hours?"

"What's wrong?"

I glared at her. "What's wrong? What's wrong! Red you practically rejected the bond!"

"What?!"

"First you chain me up, then you let me have that panic attack after that _filthy _kiss, then I escaped, and later found you and _Prince Charming_ getting all close and all because some other guy was trying to hit on you and-"

"Sebastian!" she interrupted, holding my head in her hands. "Sebastian," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I really am….I didn't realize how much this affected you."

"Red," I yelled before quieting, "You have to realize that it isn't just you anymore-it's _us_. We're a _team_. I can't _do_ this without you. Red, I can't live without you. I literally cannot. Don't...don't do that again...please…..don't break me," I whispered pitifully. Her lip trembled before she lifted my face and pressed her lips to mine.

"I won't-I'm trying not to, I love you Adelphe, I love you so much….I'm sorry….I'm sorry," she murmured through kisses and I felt the breath come back into my lungs. I nodded when we broke apart, her forehead resting on mine. She peppered kisses across my face and the….lower…...to my neck. "Adelphe."

I'm not ashamed to say I groaned.

"Filthy kiss huh?" she muttered in my ear.

"Oh god…..Red!"


	14. Do You Guy's Remember Rufio? I Do

Chapter Fourteen: Chamomile To Calm You Down

It had taken me a few hours to get back to the LWM and I kept psyching myself out and that was proving to be a bad decision since it caused me to stop more than once to just breathe. He'll be alright, he'll be alright, I'll be there, and he'll be alright. So I breathed in and started flying again. The town seemed to be going on, living to its normalcy but the undertones of rot and death clung to the air with unheard mourners and prayers. Once I started looking for the signs I couldn't undo the constant reminders of the pain from my mind and it was choking me slowly.  
>I landed-more liked crashed-and ran the rest of the way to the shop. Heart pounding, gasping for air, and legs and muscles burning from the stretch and over exertion of hours and hours of constant movement, worry, and tingling forbearance. The shop was closed but I pulled the door aside which was not surprising as I ran across the shop and up the stairs. When I approached the door, a crash and clutter reached my ears before a loud string of noises followed after another. Grunts from two different voices filled my ears and I was worried for a second that something bad was happening to Sebastian and some unknown attacker. I quickly twisted the knob and barged in the room.<br>Only to find Sebastian and Red heavily groping and making out with each other on the kitchen counter.  
>"Oh my god!" I gasped and they broke apart quickly. Their eyes bore into mine in shock but they were still dropping and pupils blown wide with lust. Gross. "Kendra...wh-what are you-"<br>"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, confused as hell as to why they were wrapped around each other like candle wicks; it was revolting. "He's supposed to be heartbroken!"  
>"Surprise," he tried weakly, wiggling jazz hands up to me, "I'm not."<br>"But that's the reason why I came!" I narrowed my eyes in on Red and took a few steps closer to her, poking the woman, "What did you do to my brother?" She smiled like Sebastian and sex-gross I didn't want to picture that.  
>"It was an accident I swear."<br>"What did you do Red?" Sebastian growled in warning at my voice and I just rolled my eyes at him.  
>"She didn't realize she was rejecting the bond by accident-"<br>"She did what?!" I yelled before turning to her once more, "Red, you can't just do that-that fucking hurts Red-"  
>"I know, I know, I didn't mean to, I apologized, I learned my mistake, we made up."<br>"Clearly," I mutter giving them a once over. Sebastian had a scar on his face-I wasn't even going to touch on that right now-and love bites littered their necks, clothes were rumpled, and their body language just oozed 'We just had hours and hours of long and hot sex and my libidio is feeling great and we'd really appreciate it if you'd leave so we can practice every single position in Kama Sutra without your virgin-self interrupting oursexy times.'  
>Their blush was evident on their face but….<br>Sebastian's smirk was bigger.  
>-Tea Shop/-  
>I soon left after warning them if I heard them from down in the shop that I would complain loudly, start banging on the walls, and start recording every noise I heard. It looked like they understood what I was threatening but as soon as I got down in the shop I heard their own form of banging and giggling. I rolled my eyes, sighed, and proceeded to close the shop and head over to Granny's for a much needed meal.<br>As I sat at the counters I ordered a burger with fries. After I placed said order I rested my head on the surface below and groaned as my muscles relaxed. "Oh Sweet Lord Jesus I should have never flown so fast….god how long was that trip?" I thought about it, "A few hours-I should not do that, that stuff hurts and wears you down."  
>I heard someone cough and I looked up to see some stranger giving me a weird look. I rolled my eyes before resting my head on my arms. "Here you go miss!" a man exclaimed with glee as he put down my order. He looked eighteen or nineteen years old and his eyes were light brown.<br>"Thanks," I murmured before taking a huge bite of the burger.  
>"Haven't seen you around before," he said, still standing here-why hadn't he left yet? I looked at his name tag, it read: Jack.<br>"Really?" I drawled, leaning back in my seat, "That's a shock, I literally have a shop just down the road."  
>"Really? Wow? How old are you? You don't look any older than sixteen!" I glared-I don't look sixteen!<br>"Eighteen," I bit out, "But I'm really much older than that."  
>"And how's that?"<br>"Magic," I answered sarcastically, waving my hands around. He tenses, his eyes narrowing as he leaned forward and whispered conspiringly,  
>"I wouldn't joke about that kind of stuff around here."<br>I huffed out a laugh, "And why's that?"  
>"The Dark One's just over there," he pointed behind me. I turned around and there he was….with a strange girl. I got confused and my face scrunched up. I turned back to the boy.<br>"So?"  
>"So!?"<br>"Listen Jack," I leaned in, "It's not a big deal for me, thanks for the burger." I picked up my plate, trudged across the room and slid into the booth next to Rumple. I was surprisingly brave today. "Hi Rumple!"  
>He looked at me in shock as did the girl.<br>"Hi, I'm Kendra," I introduced, pulling out my hand for her to shake, "And you are?"  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked just as the girl replied with,<br>"I'm Belle."  
>"Great to meet you Belle and Rumple, I just stopped by for a visit."<br>"You're supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest why are you here?"  
>"Thought my kin was in trouble, false alarm-ish, it's all better now, and it's great to meet you Belle."<br>"No, the pleasure is all mine, I've heard so many legends and stories about you-is it true that you knew Peter Pan-"  
>Rumple almost shattered his cup and turned to me quickly, "What?" he snarled and I quickly lied.<br>"Just a myth ha ha, no I've never been to Neverland."  
>"But one of the stories mentions that you two are Mates-that your souls are entwined and practically every story with him mentions a bird of fire and I just thought-"<br>"They're mistaken," I answered quickly, "I've never met Peter Pan, just heard stories."  
>Granny came over with their own orders and Belle smiled, "They smell delicious, Granny."<br>"They are delicious. Didn't take any dark magic either. Hey Kendra."  
>"Hi," I awkwardly replied, feeling the tension in the air suddenly.<br>"Oh, and, uh, I charge extra for the pickles," the woman added leaning onto the table.  
>"Mm-hmm," the man hummed before Granny walked away, "I have a complicated relationship with her, as I do with most people."<br>"Well, it, uh, it did take me a little time to get to know you. They will."  
>"Awww, is our Rumple a softy on the inside?"I cooed and the man gave me a glare.<br>"What is wrong with you today?"  
>"I don't now," I groaned, resting my head to the booth, "That flight drained me so much I've been acting like a lunatic."<br>"You are a lunatic," he muttered and I thwacked his arm and Belle giggled. He reached over for the ketchup, "You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world's most powerful magic." Belle looked interested and the door closed harshly.  
>"Gold," Regina's powerful voice rang out, "...and Kendra...what are you doing here-you know what later. We need to talk."<br>"Do we?"  
>"Folks, I think I may need to close early," Granny called out, "Uh, everybody out."<br>"No. It's okay. We're civil," Regina told her.  
>"Thank god," I muttered and Belle stared at me in shock.<br>"Yeah, for now. Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for 28 years."  
>"Oh really?" I asked interested, leaning forward, "Did you have any fun?"<br>She looked shocked at my question, "Uh, I should probably just get-"  
>"No. No. Please stay where you are. Whatever she has to say won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get."<br>I made a disbelieving sound, already knowing what she was here for.  
>"I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us."<br>"And what on earth can that be?"  
>"Cora," I told him.<br>"She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."  
>"But she was dead. You told me you saw the body."<br>"Apparently, you taught her well."  
>"She's isn't, she's coming this way," I added.<br>"I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us."  
>"For you," he corrected and I scoffed. "I can handle Cora."<br>"That's not how she tells the story."  
>"I won in the end."<br>"Maybe. But there's a big difference this time," Regina leaned down, "This time you have someone you care about."  
>"Oh congratulations," I smiled at the girl, "you have officially thawed Rumple's heart."<br>"This time you have a weakness," Regina continued, ignoring me as per usual.  
>"I'm-I'm sorry. Who-who is this woman?"<br>"Someone you'll never met," Rumple reassured the woman across from us. "So you say she's coming. Where is she now?"  
>"Let's think about this." "With them," Regina clarified.<br>-/Tea Shop/-  
>We made our to Rumple's pawn shop. "So what was it like over there."<br>"Oh you know stuff...don't really know what you're looking for."  
>"Oh…" When I entered through the doors, I immediately spotted Charming and he rushed over to me, enveloping me in a hug. "Kendra!" he let me go, "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"<br>"KENDRA!" a young voice shouted out and I grinned, turning around just in time for Henry to plow into my body. "Kendra, Kendra-I've missed you so much!"  
>I was shocked, "Yeah? Really?"<br>"Yeah! I couldn't find your story anywhere!"  
>"Yes Miss Jones, please tell us," 's eyes stared at me with a predatory interest, "What is your story?"<br>"Uh….another time perhaps, hey kid, why don't we go settle in-you need to go talk to Aurora!"  
>"Okay," he conceded after a moment, heading to the bed, laying down. Regina came over with a blanket.<br>"I brought your blanket from your bedroom back home," she told him, placing it over him.  
>"Thanks. So Cora-she's pretty powerful?"<br>"Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am."  
>"Or me," I added.<br>"Debatable," Regina scoffed as Rumple's reply.  
>"Actually, no, it's not."<br>Charming ignored them and sat on the bed with Henry, "You sure you're okay to this, kid?"  
>"Cause you can back out."<br>"I was born to do this," Henry replied determinedly, "I'm done reading about heroes. I wanna be one."  
>"You already are. And besides," I told him, "It's not what it's cracked up to be."<br>"Yes," Charming agreed, "and sometimes being on is knowing when not to run into the fire."  
>"I'll be okay."<br>"Look, whatever he faces in there will be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail."  
>"I can do this."<br>"No said you couldn't," I whispered, pushing his hair aside.  
>Charming sighed before getting up. "Get on with it. Fast."<br>"All right, Henry," Rumple said, approaching. "Just relax. And soon, you're gonna drift off." I transformed back into my bird form and snuggled up to his sides, getting drowsy as well. "What do I tell them?"  
>"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear." Henry closed his eyes. "Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon."<br>"That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill."  
>"Yes, indeed, a quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One, harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean-impossible to find unless you're a mermaid….or me. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell that is where they will find it."<br>My eyes drifted shut.  
>-Tea Shop/-  
>"Kendwa, Kendwa, Kendwa!" a young voice squealed and I turned around just in time for Rufio to plough into me, squeezing my body and snuggling into my warmth. I wrapped my wings around him.<br>"Hi Rufio," I murmured, stroking his black hair. The younger boy lifted his face and grinned with his front two teeth missing.  
>"Kendwra, Kendwa, I didn't have any nightmares wlast niwght-I had aw dwream!"<br>"Oh? Does that happen often?"  
>"No bwut Kendwa! You were in it!"<br>"Was I? What was this dream about?"  
>"It was all of wus in de fewture and we were all hwappy and playing games and them pirwates were the butt of all our pwranks and you were our mummy and Pan our daddy and we were wall hiappy and yweah!" My heart fluttered at the sound of me being their mom and….Peter as their dad-which was ridiculous, completely, utterly….ridiculous-could never ever ever get together or something like that.<br>"That's sounds lovely Rufio," I whispered and he snuggled deeper, inhaling my feathers.  
>"You smell like daddy."<br>"Do I?"  
>"He smells like you-it's weird."<br>I chuckled and in the dark I could almost see Felix's eyes watching us, glowing in the darkness.  
>"Kendraw?"<br>"Yes Rufio?"  
>"Will my dwream come twue? Mwost dweams in Neverland come twue."<br>He was right-but they only came true to some degree.  
>"Maybe Rufio. One day perhaps."<br>"Yay, I wuve you so mwuch mummy, you're so warm." I tightened my arms around his body.  
>"Thanks Rufio, I love you as well."<br>I felt him smile.  
>-Tea Shop/- The jerk of Henry's body woke me up, "Henry, are you all right?"  
>"Did you see her? Did you tell her?"<br>"No. I-I didn't get the chance. Something-something happened. She-she got suck out of there." Henry tried to sit up but gasped in agony.  
>"Henry?" the concerned mother asked, reaching for his arm.<br>"Some-something's wrong."  
>His arm was revealed….to show large burns etched to his skin. "Henry."<br>-/Tea Shop/-  
>"I'm going back, I'll come back as soon as possible."<br>"But...Kendr-"  
>"It's okay Henry, I'll be fine, you stay safe, and I'll be back as soon as possible," I kissed his forehead before standing up. As I walked out again, I called back, "I'll tell them where to look!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guy', just wanted to thank PrettyRecklessLaura for favoriting and following and jocleve213 for jumping on the follower bandwagon. *kisses* ;) Umm I'm gonna put up another chapter soon and I hope you guys like them-I've kind of turned the story in the crack direction a bit but I hope it just makes you smile and go "Oh Cookie, you poor, poor child-you're special."<strong>

**Thanks, REVIEW, check out my profile (putting up more soon), follow, favorite, and ship the fudge out of everything.**


	15. Felix, Soraya, and Peters Beautiful Body

**Chapter Fifteen: Need Some Caffeinated Tea ASAP**

I landed in the EF a few hours later and I was _exhusted_ these past few days of flying back and forth and back against were just draining and really bad for my instincts-which are really only good for finding people-told me that Snow, Emma, Mulan, and Aurora were already on their way to the jail cell so I just made it my mission to beat them there. I was softly snoozing when they came in-a state of limbo. "Huh. Rumplestiltskin's cell," Snow said, lighting the torches along the wall. My eyes cracked open miserably.

"Hi-" yawn, "-guys."

"Kendra! There you are, are you okay what happened?"

"Well I was supposed to be the one to tell you where the ink is but I guess you already found that infor-"yawn, "-mation."

"You look tired," Emma said, concern in her eyes.

"_Exhausted_. I've been flying these past few days almost non stop with little sleep."

"Maybe you should take a nap," Snow, ever the concerned mother comforted and I nodded, yawning,

"Thanks." Before promptly passing out.

-/Tea Shop/-

"_Let's make a deal," Peter announced one day and I looked up from inspecting my nails._

"_A deal? It sounds stupid already."_

"_It's not, it's one of the most important deals of all time."_

"_Is it now? And what, may I ask, does this deal pertain to?"_

"_I'm an attractive young lad-"_

"_Peter!" I squawked, "If that is how you start it then I'm just going to laugh!"_

"_Don't laugh! Anyway, I know that it is quite hard to resist my attractive features, but I don't want you to become stuttering mess each time I talk to you. You are my friend after all."_

"_Peter," I asked, "at what age did your head get too big? Was it your ego that destroyed your ability to appear smart at all?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're an idiot Peter Pan and I'm not attracted to you," I sniffed pompously, looking away from him._

"_What! I do not believe this!" _

"_And why not?" I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_Because I mean, look at me! I'm beautiful!"_

"_Whatever you say."_

_He narrowed his eyes at me before reaching for his shirt and taking it off, presenting his now naked chest. "Look at this!" I rolled my eyes before taking a quick look and chuckling._

"_I've seen better."_

"_What!?" his voice held indignation before he narrowed his eyes again and pointing his finger at me in accusation, "No you haven't!"_

"_Yes I have, my childhood love Romulus was __**fabulous**__."_

"_No! He was not!-I don't believe you."_

"_Believe it," I chuckled, dropping from the branch and inspecting the teenager's body. It was nice….but not my type. "He was all lean but still built and had these hands….."_

"_I'm __**lean**__! And I'm __**built**__!"_

"_Of course you are," I patted his cheek and he swatted me away._

"_I'm attractive and I can prove it-FELIX!"_

_I rolled my eyes as the other boy entered the clearing, saw Pan without his shirt on, looked down at his abs (which I'll admit were pretty nice), blushed, and then ran away. "See!"_

"_So what, Felix finds you attractive, doesn't mean __**I **__think you are-besides, didn't you want to make a deal or something?"_

"_Oh...right, anyway, I propose that we create a contract that states that you are not allowed to fall for my good looks and not be overcome by lust by my amazing eyes and body."_

"_Okay Peter, I've signed that contract, now can you put your shirt back on?"_

"_Why? Are you overcome by lust already by this fine art of my body?"_

"_No," I rejected immediately, "I just don't want to have to deal with Felix freaking out every time he sees you and you complaining tomorrow about sunburn."_

"_Never!" he declared adamantly, kicking his shirt closer to the edge of the clearing, "Not until you have admitted I'm attractive!"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?" he whined like a child and I smirked._

"_Because your ego is already bigger than this island, we don't need to add to it."_

"_Buttttttt Keeeeeeeennnndddrrrraaaaaa!"_

"_Fine," he jumped up in joy before leaning in close to her my compliment. I leaned even closer and his eyes were widening, "You at least don't have missing teeth."_

_He scowled and I pulled away just before his swipe and flew up into the air, him following to try and catch me._

-/Tea Shop/-

"Kendra, Kendra wake up! We need your help! Kendra!"

-/Tea Shop/-

"_Kendra?" Felix asked, finding me by the cliffs one sunset. _

"_Yes?" He sat down next to me._

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Of course I can, what has been bothering you? You've been quiet all week."_

"_I'm always quiet."_

"_Yeah but I know when to look for your voice and you just weren't speaking-so what's up?"_

"_I think….I think I might be attracted….." I heard a sniffled and turned to him, finding light tears falling down his cheeks. I wiped them away quickly._

"_Hey, hey, hey, Felix, it's alright, whatever it is I'm here for you. What is it?"_

"_I think I might….be attracted to…." more sniffles, "boys….other boys…..Kendra I'm sorry, sorry!"_

"_What are you sorry for? Hey stop crying, it's alright, you're perfectly fine. Why are you crying?"_

"_Because it's wrong!" he sobbed, pushing his face into his hands and I immediately pulled it free, forcing him to look at me._

"_No it's not," I told him, "You are perfectly right in who you care for-Felix, I've met many people like you. Some accepting, some hating themselves but I'm going to tell you what I told them: they love who they love and that's perfectly fine and you shouldn't let anyone tell you differently. In legends, I've even heard of my own species like their same sex."_

"_Really?" he sniffed and I wiped more tears off his face._

"_Her name is Soraya-you know I've never met them, but she's been known to love another woman. You can't help who you fall in love with."_

"_And your mate?"_

"_Never met them."_

"_And if they are female?"_

"_Then I'd likely be able to share more traits and views with them."_

"_And if they are male?"_

"_Then that's cool as well, totally get to mess with them for all of eternity."_

"_And if I like another guy?"_

"_We've already been through this, it's okay, and I accept you and support you and I'll help you in any way I possibly can."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Of course," I smiled._

-/Tea Shop/-

"C'mon Kendra, time to wake up now," a voice called, sharking me awaked. I hummed, comfortable in my drowsy warmth but I cracked my eyes open anyway. Smiling dopily as I came face to face with Snow.

"Hi, Snow," I cooed, waving my arms about.

"Hi Kendra, it's time to wake up."

"Why?" I whined curling up into a ball but Snow would have none of it as she dragged me up from the ground. I transformed back into a human rubbed my eyes. "Whass...going on?"

"Time to go kid, got to go stop Cora," Emma told me. I snapped awake with a snap.

"Listen here blondie-I 'ain't no kid, I'm older than Rumple!"

"Okay Kendra, we'll talk about this later, now we need to stop Cora and Hook."

"They're a team again? Ugh they don't work so well together," I muttered, following them out of Rumple's cage, "Why's there a huge hole in his cage?"

"Later," Emma told me and I nodded.

"Wait. I can't go. You have to tie me up," Aurora announced. Wait, wait-wait a moment! What?

"What?" I asked.

"No. I'm not leaving without you." I turn to Snow.

"Are they a thing?" I whispered and Snow elbowed me, giving me a harsh look. I just shrugged in reply.

"I can't be trust, not as long as Cora has my heart."

"WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!?"

"I'll tell you later!" Snow scorned me.

"Then I will get your heart back for you," Mulan promised.

"Mulan-"

"I will."

"Mulan…" Emma said and the woman looked over, "We gotta go."

"Do it." And Mulan pulled out some rope and proceeded to tie her up. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Snow replied to Aurora, "Good luck to you."

-/Tea Shop/-

We got there just in time as Snow shot an arrow between them and making them lose the compass. "You're not going anywhere! This portal's taking us home! The compass-get it."

And then the fight began. I transformed back into my Phoenix form and began conjuring fireballs and throwing them at Cora to the best of my ability-I hadn't done this in a long time so my aim and power was definitely off unlike Snow's.

Hook and Emma were having an interesting struggle until Cora disappeared and Mulan accidentally hit the satchel which I assumed held Aurora's heart. For one fateful second time stood still in our bodies as it flew across the pool of water until it almost splashed in but was interrupted by Killian's hook catching it by the strap. "I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart, unless it's over me."

"I could almost kiss you," I shouted across the chasm and Hook grinned.

"Why don't you?"

"You know why!" I replied before resuming the fight, Mulan having to leave to go save Aurora.

"Go!"

"No, but you need the compass."

"And Aurora needs her heart," Snow rebuttled.

It took Mulan a moment but she agreed, handing over her sword, "Take it. It deflects her magic."

"Cool, good luck Mulan!" I waved and began throwing more and more fireballs around them. I left Snow to Cora once I saw Killian leaning over Emma.

"When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it," he told her and I couldn't resist shouting.

"Is this a penis metaphor?" And Cora threw a ball of magic at my back, knocking me to the ground. It didn't injure me, just surprised me. I heard a thump before hearing Emma shout,

"Now let's go home!"

I got up quickly and followed her.

-/Tea Shop/-

I circled around the scene as I watched them fight before seeing Cora at my back. I zeroed in on her and swooped down with all my speed just have her physically throw me to the side. And it hurt...a lot. I just stayed there for a while. Not really wanting to move.

"Why do you want to go to StoryBrooke?" Snow asked.

"Because my daughter needs me. And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted-your heart. Good-bye, Snow."

"Oh fudge," my eyes widened and I shot up from the ground, back in my human form. Just in time to see Emma switch places with Cora.

"Emma!" Snow yelled.

"Oh, you foolish girl," Cora sneered. "Don't you know? Love is weakness." And then Cora was trying-and failing-to rip out her heart and I started moving forward, time coming back to me.

"No. It's _strength_." And Emma began to glow and I was moving forward and big force of white light shot out and knocked both Cora and I to the ground.

"Holy fishing fish! What the fish was that?!" I yelled from the ground as Snow and Emma had a mother-daughter moment.

"What was that?"

"_That_ is a great subject for discussion...when we get home," Snow replied excitedly, before rushing towards the edge and dragging me up, "Let's go Kendra."

"Cool, awesome, fantastic."

Emma and Snow held onto the compass and I held onto their hands, not really needed it to help guide me as Snow asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Let's go."

Before we promptly jumped into the portal.

-/Tea Shop/-

Emma and Snow just dragged themselves up over the well edge but I just transformed back and just flew, perching myself on a branch as I drowsily watched Emma, Snow, and Henry reunite. When Red and Snow decided to leave the scene I dragged myself off the branch and pulled every aching muscle there was through the forest and back to the pawn shop. Seb was waiting outside with open arms and I snuggled myself into them eagerly.

"I've missed you so much these past few days," I murmured into his shoulder. We felt the pulse of True Love and I looked at Seb in confusion-will ask later.

"I've missed you too, oh Kendra….god why do you even get into these battles? Your shirt has so many cuts and bruises."

"I don't know."

"We've always known you weren't a warrior, neither am I, so stop….please stop."

"I know, I know." He rubbed my back as I turned back into a human. I looked past us to find soft green eyes in the midst of shadow crinkling back to me. He was proud.

"How many times have you changed?"

"More than I should have-I need to take it easy."

"Yes, let's get you home."

"But I haven't greeted Henry yet…"

"You can do that tomorrow-he can wait till the morning."

I nodded, my eyes drifting shut as he carried my human form across the roads, through the shop, up the stairs, and onto my bed, but I was already asleep.

-/Tea Shop/-

"_Welcome to Paradise," the Phoenix called Tera greeted, finding me resting on one of the low branches, "I'm sorry the circumstances were so severe. We hope that with time you can smile again."_

_I nodded, feeling the tears begin to well. I looked around. "I thought there were more of us."_

"_Sometimes there is but those that have died will not be reincarnated for a few more millenniums."_

"_So it's just us for now?"_

"_Well, one of us, Soraya, has not returned for quite some time."_

"_Soraya?" I perked up, "I've heard of her-why isn't she here?"_

"_She didn't….__**approve **__of you."_

_I sat up, confused, "Why?"_

"_Soraya, for a long time believed that Phoenixes can only be true if they were born that way. When she discovered of your existence she had trouble accepting that you were one of us," at the look of my face she quickly added, "But she's more accepting now ever since she met her mate Naomi, but it may be some time before she's ready to meet you. Don't take offense, we were all a little prejudiced at first but we've become more open and wise these past few centuries, seeing the world change and bloom."_

"_And I'll meet her?"_

"_One day yes, she's a very youthful woman."_

_I nodded, wiping away the tears that burned my flesh and weighed too heavy on my skin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Can we just talk about how much Kendra-and I-secretly want to see Peter Pan without his shirt because aojnhbakldjhb;laknb;alrhgaldnv I bet he looks <em>finnnnnneeeee<em>.**

**Sorry, continue your day.**


	16. Soraaaayyyaaaaa (Sorry For Not Updating)

**Chapter Sixteen: The Unwanted Guest**

_His eyes held wonder as he touched my pale flesh, warmth radiating and his calloused hands reaching up to cup my chin. "Kendra?" He asked, not sure if he believed it or not._

_"It's me, it's me," I whispered, tears falling down my face._

_"Shh, don't cry, why are you crying?" His eyes were tender and I heard a twig snap in the distance-_

I jerked awake with my whole body spasming and convulsing and shuddering until I fell off my bed and onto the hardwood below, a cry of agony escaping my chapped lips at the burn and sting of my muscles. I was heaving and panting and silent tears were rolling down my face as I twisted my limbs, ignoring the ache and sting, and pulled myself back onto the bed, plopping into the sheets. Another groan and stuttering of teeth against mouth against pain as I pulled the blanket down my feverish body, kicking it off the side before resting my against the pillow once more. Sweat and fear hung in the air as I took shuddering breaths and as my too fast heart and the vile hum of my jittering body lulled me to sleep I felt a cool washcloth press to my head and a familiar shadows laughter in the distance-the two force as different as the fire and ice that create them.

-/Tea Shop/-

I woke up a few hours later and went about my day: showering, changing, brushing, grooming, and lying to myself in the mirror that last night I was not plagued with sour dreams and Bad Shadows-no I had nice little meadow and rainbow dreams with Rufio, Henry, Felix, and I all going to the playground and eating cotton candy and pooping rainbows and riding unicorns and discovering all the riches in the world that we all dreamed of. _Of course_ that's what happened last night in my dreams.

I did not later in the night dream of being chained up like I had when I once got in a bad spot with some raiders and gypsies and later in said dream imagine Peter Pan taking the torturers place and racking nails and sharp edges of steel and implements of the pointy and tortuous variety. I didn't dream of him opening every wound just moments before it closed with his jagged nails and viscous grin on his face as blood cascaded down my bruised body. I didn't dream of him leaning in close to my ear and whispering in a voice that cut harsher and deeper than any dagger or blade or knife, "You did this to yourself."

No I didn't dream of it because I dreamt of rainbows and unicorns.

Once I got downstairs to the shop, I was greeted with Red and Sebastian kissing softly over the counter and I chuckled, shaking my head and pouring myself a cup of black tea and quickly bringing the bitterness to my lips. I sat down at one of the tables, trying to not let the dream or my pain creep up on me with sharp claws. The doorbell chimed as my fingers traced the soft lines on the table. "Kendra Jones?" an eager voice spoke and I looked up.

There was a girl, maybe a year younger then me, with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. Freckles fell down her cheeks like dust and her orbs popped with the purple ensemble she wore clashing with their darkness. Pale white wash lilac jeans, blue vans, deep purple blazer, and gradient turquoise top made me squint-did I _know_ her?. "Umm yes...and you are?"

"Charlotte-but call me Charlie. But that's not why I'm here though," she introduced, her voice eager.

"O…kay?" I was confused. No one _ever_ seeked me out for anything. Suspicion began to settle into my bones as she sat down across from me, leaning forward to get a better look at me.

"Oh wow….Wow! You _are_ pretty."

"What?"

"Wow he didn't leave a single detail out," she sounded fascinated and my eyes narrowed in on her, "And after one look," she shook her head, "I wish I had a guy who described me that way."

"What? What are you talking about?"

But she just continued on, "He even got the eye thing right-wow my god...that boy mmmphm!"

"Excuse me," I said, snapping my fingers in her face to grab her attention, "Who are you talking about and what did you want?"

"Well I was in the diner the other day and I heard you speaking to the Dark One's girl."

"...and?" I was unsure where this was going.

"Well I heard about Peter Pan and I wasn't sure because the conversation was going so fast and you left too quickly for me to ask-but I wanted to make sure."

"Make sure what!? You keep dodging-what did you want to know?!"

"I wanted to know if you were really her-Peter Pan's True Love."

"Well I'm not-"

"I know you are, he told me himself-"

"What?" I said, disbelief clear in my voice but the rage and confusion overpowering it. What did this girl know? Why did Peter talk to her? Did Peter say he loved me? "What do you know?" I growled.

"Well, back in our world, I used to work at the tavern."

"Oh god," I groaned leaning back and covering my eyes with my hands. Peter told me that for a long time, before he met me, before he met the _Lost Boys_, he went to the taverns a lot-lost and unsure of what to do, his grief and depression for what he'd done to Rumple still fresh and clear in his mind. "What did he do?"

"He was drunk."

"Of course he was but what did he do-Charlie was it?"

She nodded, "Well...he was in need of some company."

My heart creaked savagely in my chest, threatening to shatter, "He didn't...he didn't want your _services _did he?"

"Actually...he did," my nails extended instantly, digging into the wood harshly and causing marks, I growled, "Hey-hey-hey-we actually didn't get to do much-"

"Get to? You sound _disappointed_."

"He took off his shirt, we did stuff-he's attractive-" I snarled. "Don't blame me! Blame genetics for that fine piece of as-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out with my talons and teeth?"

"I was just trying to let you know what you were missing out on!"

"I _know_ what I'm missing out on Charlie-I _know."_

"Isn't his butt great?"

"Yes now stop. Lusting. After. _My_. Mate!" the china cup in my hand broke in my grip and the entire thing shattered, digging into my flesh.

"Oh thank god you also like him-"

"WHY?" I explode and Sebastian snapped to me as soft hum of the shop muted instantly.

"Because the way he described you...he was so heartbroken and in love and I was the one who had to hold him while he cried drunkenly about you."

"What?" I whispered...he-he-he cried about me?

"He was drunk, he probably doesn't even remember it, but he spoke about how your eyes were as green as his own and that sometimes when you thought he wasn't looking he saw your eyes turn honey and then burning gold. He told me that when he first saw you human he saw glass shards in your eyes that didn't break your soul but his. That when you smile like you do now your head tilts and your eyebrows quirk, that when no one is looking you look broken and how he always wanted to fix that," hot gasoline tears rolled down my cheeks as she grabbed my hand tightly before jerking away at the burn, "How everytime he touched your skin it burned like hot needles piercing his skin but how he'd keep holding you. That he was jealous."

"Jealous?" I cried, "Jealous of what?"

"That he knew he was never yours."

"He was always mine."

"You know he told me about that day," Charlie told me and I wiped away my tears harshly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Red holding Sebastian back, whispering softly in his ear,

"Did he now?" I laughed, disgusted with myself-god how did I _not_ notice these things? "What did he say?"

"That when he saw you with his best friend, his whole world tore apart."

"When I saw him...when I realized what had happened...so did mine."

She was about to say something when I got up and sprinted out of the store, leaping up into the air and changing despite the pain that went along with it.

-/Tea Shop/-

I needed to get something that relaxed me. And since I decided against going back to the shop to get some tea, I instead chose to go to a grocery store and get some chocolate-the second best choice. I omnomnomed on that thing with vicious jerks and soft licks until I felt better. It took about three large bars to do the trick and I still had one left then I ran into Henry and Emma who were getting taco stuff and we reunited with Henry not letting me go for quite some time.

"Do you want to come help us?" he asked and I agreed, following them back to the apartment. "Hey. Guess what. Taco shells were on sale," Henry announced as he came back inside.

"Apparently, tacos not a big item in the Enchanted-"

"What are you guys still doing in bed?" Henry asked and I looked up and stared in shock at Snow and Charming naked with only a sheet to cover themselves in their bed-out in the open. I almost laughed at Henry's innocence, "It's the middle of the afternoon." I looked Emma and she was horrified-no _petrified_.

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest," Snow came up with and I restrained myself from face palming.

"And I needed to...help her rest," Charming added and I did face palm myself that time.

"Uh,let's-let's go make tacos, Kendra," Emma said and I nodded, leading Henry away from the scene. "We have to make a lot because there's gonna be a ton of people at Granny's Welcome Back Party tonight."

I helped Henry unpack and Emma later joined us.

We were making tacos!

-/Tea Shop/-

I decided against going to the party and instead decided to go to a bar. I wasn't inclined to get alcohol-oh hell no-but I figured there were pool tables and dart boards and probably people there with interesting stories behind their hidden tattoos or piercings.

I ended up finding Charlie there.

"Oh fuc-" she started.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for a good time."

"How old _are _you?" Charlie asked, her eyes squinting.

Just then a guy walked by with one of the charmingest grins on his face, carrying a tray full of glasses and walking behind the bar counter, "Charlie, don't you know? Never ask a woman for her age," he leaned forward, extending his hand and his blue eyes sparkled, "Hi, I'm Zach and you are?"

"Kendra, pleasure to meet you Zach."

"Peter," Charlie whispered in my ear before pulling away and serving more drinks. I scowled at her before hopping on the stool.

"What can I get you Miss Kendra?" he asked, turning around to face the walls of alcohol. He held a bottle of scotch in his hands.

"A shirley temple and give me lots of cherries." He almost dropped the bottle and he began to fumble turning around quickly.

"Really? So you _are_ in fact younger than twenty one?"

"Oh no, I'm at least a few millenniums, no I just don't like to get drunk."

"Bad reaction? Memories? Events?" Zach pondered, filling up the glass with sprite.

"No but I've seen what it does to people."

"Friend then? Or family? Maybe even a lover," his voice grew deep at the suggestion before handing me a glass.

I snorted, "You could say that," before taking a huge gulp of the drink.

-/Tea Shop/-

"_I fear the Queen will never change," Cricket spoke at the round table we sat at. I laced my fingers with Seb's and laid my head on his shoulder as he stared intensely at Red from across the room. "We must dispense justice."_

"_Agreed," Charming replied at the 'head' of the table, "What are our options?"_

"_How about giving me five minutes alone with her and my axe?" Grumpy suggested. I rolled my eyes. "She's still restrained, right?"_

"_Yes, but the magic that we used to capture her will only keep her powerless for a short while," the Blue Fairy replied._

"_How about banishing her to another realm?" Granny suggested as she continued on knitting._

"_We can't!" Conscious objected, "It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that we've endured."_

"_Jiminy's right," Red agreed and Seb tensed and then relaxed at the sound of her voice. "She's our problem, and we have to deal with her."_

"_And only one thing is certain-" Charming announced, standing up, "As long as the Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger."_

"_Are you saying…" Snow asked._

"_Yes. We must kill the Queen. Thank you all."_

_We all got up to leave._

-/Tea Shop/-

A woman with tan skin and smoldering brown eyes sat next to me, her brown hair flipping to the side when she looked over. I stared back as she looked me up and done before saying, "I can see it."

I groaned-the words sounding so much like Charlie's first to me.

"Oh god please tell me you aren't another one of his conquests?"

The woman laughed and another with even darker skin joined us, wrapping her arm possessively around the first woman and kissing her neck, growling, "_Him_? And _who_ would _he_ be?" The woman with dark skin looked up from her hispanic partner and her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of gold and I dropped my glass on the bar-thankfully not shattering it.

"Holy shit," I whispered, staring at the woman across from me with wide eyes that flashed golden as well.

"Soraya," she introduced, extending a hand, "And you must be Kendra."

"Double shit."

The couple laughed and Soraya settled into the seat next to her.

"Why are you here?" I asked, astonishment clear in my voice, "_How_ are you here?"

"Well our brother called and told me that you were having a rough time," Soraya answered.

"And I've been pestering Sora here for centuries to get to meet you," the hispanic woman, who I figured was Naomi, replied.

"Which leads me to _how_ are you here."

"Well we flew of course!" Naomi laughed.

"No I mean...I mean you're human! Naomi, you should be dead-I've heard of you centuries ago."

"Don't be silly," the woman smiled, placing her hand on my knee comfortingly, "Don't you know? Mates are tied eternally."

"I know that but-"

"And in doing so we can only breathe, live, and _die_ together."

"So you mean-"

"Sebastian and his mate won't die separately-you and your mate won't die separately-_none_ of us can die or live separate," Soraya explained.

And I let out a breath that I didn't know I was even holding.

-/Tea Shop/-

That night I stumbled into the apartment, drunk and warm with alcohol buzzing through my veins for the first time in forever but the lights were dark. The air was cold and my eyes squinted at the harsh contours of the Shadows around me. There were...one-twa...four…I stumbled forward, my fingers dancing across the air as my hazy mind tried to understand...six-"JOY TO THE WORLD-oh fu-no, no. Non no non no no nooo...I meant...TEN! THERE ARE TEN OF YOU~!" I exclaimed happily, achieved for being right.

Or was I wrong?

Or am I drunk? I giggled.

"But more are coming," the wisps of darkness curled his words at my ears.

"More and more," another agreed.

"Until we've gotten what we came for," they all chorused together and the lights turned on-and they disappeared.

"THEY DISAPPEARED! OH MY GOD!" I practically yelled as I waved my arms about. "Where are theeeeyyy? Where'd THEY GO, I MISSTHEM SO, IT'S LIKE IT'S BEEN FOREEEVVVER SINCE you've been gone-just kidding I hate those things-oh hi Sebastian! Nice pjs-is that flanel? Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Did interrupt something with you and Red?" Sebbbbby's worried eyes glazed over my state of dress and ushered me closer, dragging me slowly up the stairs and to the apartment. Red was in the kitchen heating up some food. "I KNEW it! Food sex-that's gross Seb you kinky bastard-do we have any peaches, I loooooovve peaches, peaches are the best-why'd I ever give em up-oh that's right Romulus-why am I crying?"

Tears were in both of their eyes as they sat me down and handed my a bowl of pasta and sat down next to me. I wolfed-hahaha get it? _wolf_ because Red! HA HA...ha ha...heh…

"Kendra," Sebastian started and I looked up from the carbs.

"Yeeeeasssss? Wassup?"

"We have some bad news."

"Oh cool-I love bad news, bad news is the best, bad news makes you cry and crying is fun-or should it be the other way aroud?...I don't care I'm _wasted_."

"How many bottles did you have?"

"Like…" I held up my fingers, "Two...or was it three-it was at _least_ one."

Seb groaned and muttered, "I always knew you'd be a lightweight."

"Archie died," Red told me and everything went still. I stared at her for a few minutes, squinting and rubbing my eyes until I promptly began to laugh hysterically.

And then I proceeded to sprint to the bathroom and throw up.

-/Tea Shop/-

I was wearing black. Black hat, black tank, black jacket, black skirt, black fishnet tights, black heels, black lipstick, black makeup, and even the tips of my hair were black instead of the gold they normally were. My flashing eyes turned murky green and I couldn't help but sigh in the mirror. I looked like I did the first time my heart fractured.

I looked like I was going to a funeral.

-/Tea Shop/-

"Some of us knew him as Archie," Mary Margaret's voice was breaking as she spoke to the coffin, "Others as Jiminy." I took Henry's hand in mine; he squeezed it tightly. "But we all knew him as a true friend." Red stood behind me with Seb and Pongo's leash was lightly in Henry's grasp. I kissed the crown of the younger boy's head. "And though he may now be gone he will always live on inside of us, reminding us to be our best selves...to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So we shouldn't think of today as good-bye, just as a way of saying…'Archie, we'll be listening.'" Snow turned away to go into the arms of Charming as Geppetto stepped forward with Archie's umbrella.

Emma, Henry, and I stepped away to go walk Pongo around but I could still hear every word he spoke, the sadness he felt infecting my being.

-/Tea Shop/-

When we got back to the apartment, Henry immediately went to the bed and I found myself in the bathroom changing my clothes to a pair of jean, a black cropped tank, my blackshaw, and converse before going back to the bed and laying silently next to still child. I rubbed soothing circles on his back and just let him be with his thoughts.

Emma broke the silence, "Hey, kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a pop-tart."

"No, thanks." I curled a little further into the boy. Emma dropped the pop tart next to us and walked away to talk with Snow.

-/Tea Shop/-

An hour later Henry was curled up into my Phoenix bird warmth and we doze slightly, in an unsure state between being awake and sleep. So I told him soft stories, "When I first met him I was numb."

"Who?"

"The man I love," I whispered and he snuggled closer, my feathers wrapped around him, "He was too; bitter and mischievous. He didn't know how to distinguish the line between cruelty and kindness. We..._helped_ each other."

"Fixed you mean?" Henry didn't state it as a question.

I chuckled, "Yes...we _fixed_ each other as you say. We became friends first and then the bestest of friends. It took reincarnations upon reincarnations before I even found that our own line was blurring."

"Really? It wasn't...instant? Like Mary Margaret's and David's?"

"No…" I paused, smiling, rubbing the boy into relaxation, "No our love-or what we had of it-was like a building. We had layers and foundation and even that little piece of furniture that clashed with the whole room but we kept it anyway. We had a kitchen built for a town and more halls and rooms than we needed and it went on and on and on. It would've been a beautiful house to live in with him."

"But you didn't buy it in time," Henry concluded. I nodded, hugging him tighter.

"One day we'll get it right."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if I know my Peter, he never fails. And once he starts something, he always intends to finish it."

"Is that all? Belief in his willpower?"

"There's also that niggling thing called True Love, but I like to focus more on who we are then what we are."

He smiled and I felt our lazy bodies relax and his dazed mind pull into a soft nap. I slowly transferred my body out from under him, kissing his forehead before getting up. I softly farewelled the True Lovers and left the apartment.

-/Tea Shop/-

I found Soraya and Naomi back at the tea shop, Red and Sebastian speaking softly with them across the table. They looked up when I entered and I quickly plopped down next to them, rubbing my eyes, groaning from the stress. "When will this be ovvvverrrrr," I whined pitifully.

"Didn't you say this during the Curse? What are you waiting for now?" Seb groaned. Red kissed his cheeks when I peeked up.

"For _him_ to come."

"Oh, _oh_..._him_," Naomi smirked, looking at me with a sultry grin, "Is _he_ who I think _he_ is?"

Soraya nudged her lover, "Oh shush you, don't tease the poor girl."

"Uhhhhhhhh," I groaned.

"He'll come," Red promised, looking over at Seb she added, "They always do."

"Argh, it's easy for _you guys_ to say that," I muttered before a string of garbled letters and noises fell out of my mouth in annoyance.

Naomi softly rubbed my back, "There, there little one, your family is here for you."

I peered up again and smiled softly at the group of Protector, Werewolf, Human, and Warrior, all of them staring down at their Pantomath, me, with soft grins of their own.

I succumbed to their warmth easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hmmm, hey guyyyyzzz. Sorry I've been AWOL on you lot very much so for the past week or so. I do apologize it was a weird mix of I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, oh god I suck with commitment to a story, I'm super lazy, and then actual schnitzeling events happened-lo ciento. I'd like to thank jocleve213 for following *kisses*, Kronos the Time Lord for favoriting *kisses*, and HemioneandMarcus for doing both! *hugs <em>and<em> kisses*. So yeah thank you guys. And now onto the reviews...  
><strong>

**Guest: One, I'd really like to know some weird name to call you rather than _guest_ but anyway, I'm glad you liked both my crack scene (because they actually _do_ end up with a bunch of those because I'm ridiculous and so are they) and you like how I'm messing with Felix. HINT HINT-THIS COMES UP LATER WITH ANOTHER SON-LIKE CHILD FOR KENDRA-HINT HINT-and there we have two gay little children running around who also end up being True Loves because WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? I'm _crazy_! So yeah, thanks for the review1 *hugs and kisses and cookies***

**HermioneandMarcus: No problem! Sorry I've been delayed, hope this gets you excited, and have a fantastic evening! I'm unsure of why you are thanking me but if I do say so myself, I'm feeling damn special now ^u^ *wink, wink, and hugs and kisses and cookies***

**And finallyyyyy...**

**fashion forward: I know. Insanity right? But it's some damn good insanity am I right? Amiright? Thanks for the review *hugs and kisses and cookies***

**Enjoy!**

**Review, favorite, follow, stalk me through fanfiction, daydream about Kendra and Pan, and check out my profile!**

**(I'm due to update more and more goodies soon! ;)**


End file.
